


Master

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud, Cloud is of age in here, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasms, Humiliation, I've Been Told My Pet Play Depiction Isn't Too Squick, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance to the extreme, Power Play, Seke Zack, Seme Sephiroth, Sephiroth is very evil and sadistic in here, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Stockholm Syndrome, Subjugation, Switch! Zack, This is NOT proper BDSM, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sephiroth, Uke Cloud, Unhealthy Relationships to the Max, consensual moments between Zack and Cloud, forced pet play, self-indulgent and twisted, very graphic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: Sephiroth lost his mind and burned Nibelheim to the ground. Zack tried to stop him. And he lost. He expected to die, to be finished off by a man gone mad. But when he woke, it was to a new place in life. The place of a pet at his master's feet. A pet to be abused, to be loved, and fucked. It's his duty to serve his master, and should he stray, should he disobey, he will be punished. And if he's good and obedient, he will be rewarded. And any strays that be brought in, he will be expected to lead by example.Sephiroth/Zack, after chapter 5: Sephiroth/Cloud, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, Zack/Cloud, and on the flip Cloud/Zack (because Sephiroth commands it)
Relationships: SZC, Sephiroth/Cloud, Sephiroth/Zack, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, Zack/Cloud, scz
Comments: 71
Kudos: 160





	1. House Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. A very raunchy, violent, and dark series here. Not for those who are easily disturbed or offended. But Sephiroth's madness and hatred of humanity begs for such. Admittedly, with a depraved M/M twist. I l love Zack, but I couldn't resist this idea.
> 
> Cloud is not present yet, but will be sometime in the future. For now, it's all Sephiroth/Zack
> 
> Warning: I do not have a beta, unfortunately. I read over and try to catch any problems, but from past experience, I'm sure I've missed some. Hopefully nothing glaring.
> 
> For those of you who decided to check-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.

Zackary Fair. Lieutenant General of SOLDIER. He may not have become the hero he had set out to be, primarily due to his late entry into the Wutai war, at least that’s what he was told. He was strong, resilient, and flexible. He did his work well, even excelled the ranks up to SOLDIER, and to FIRST faster than most. But no matter how capable he was, he still could not hold a candle to the man who had been dubbed the Hero of Wutai. The man that was his superior. General Sephiroth. Zack could not count how many times he had just gawked and privately brooded over the silverette’s inherent superiority. He had tried to bridge the gap by making friends with the guy, but Sephiroth had not one speck of interest in friendship it seemed. The two friends he did have deserted and left him behind, leaving the man to collect the pieces in confusion. Though the heinous truth behind it all was eventually discovered it didn’t make it hurt less, at least for Zack personally. But it made him wonder if Sephiroth was just done with relationships. That was just depressing though. For a guy to only have two friends in his whole life and then to just close himself off after they were gone? Zack missed Angeal intimately, it was like the loss of a second father that meant just as much to him as the one that raised him from a brat.

So, Zack had made an offer. He tried to figure out what Sephiroth liked. He had tried to get to know the man, to see whatever it was he could do to help him feel more… happy. But no matter what he tried he couldn’t get the man to do anything. All Sephiroth wanted to do was work, train, and sleep. He didn’t even like idle conversation which resulted in Zack almost always talking to himself. Until finally, he said something that surprisingly drew a response from his General. He had wanted to have sex. It’d been a while and Zack definitely felt pent up. For Sephiroth to respond, and with agreement, had been jaw-dropping. Zack had started to wonder if the man even had a sex drive, despite all that raw charisma he carried with him in every step he took. It was a somewhat awkward attempt at a conversation where he tried to invite the silverette to a bar or club to find a pretty girl. But Sephiroth once again shrugged off his attempts at an outing together, though it would have ended with them separating. A week later, Sephiroth had then been the one to broach the subject, asking him if he’d ever relieved himself. When Zack told him no, the silverette said nothing more. Something about it made the First itchy, but Zack wasn’t sure what it was that was bothering him. The very next day, Sephiroth invited him, yes, invited him out. 

They had gone to a bar. It was a quiet one, not a lot of girls, or anyone around for that matter. Sephiroth had looked good, dressed in a black button-down shirt and black pants. In the end, Zack had ended up sitting with the man all night, drinking really expensive drinks and chatting way, way, way too much. And he was the only one chatting. He drank so much, he remembered going from chatty as hell buzzed to sleepy. So much so, Sephiroth offered to take him home, and he agreed. When Zack woke the next morning, it was to a hangover, but he felt oddly relaxed and energized, well, once the hangover was gone. Zack started going with Sephiroth for drinks a lot. There were a few times he’d gotten really drunk and picked a fight, which he didn’t even really remember, but he had the bruises to prove it, which were gone by half way through the next day, so no biggie. Their weekly Friday night after work drinking became something Zack actively looked forward to. So much so, that after a month the First woke with a gasp after having a particularly vivid wet dream featuring said good friend he was drinking with. It had been hard to see Sephiroth for a short while after that, Zack couldn’t help remembering it, and the fact that he had been… taking it. Not that he had a problem with guys doing that, he just never had any such inclination, and definitely never thought about taking it up the ass himself. As time passed Zack had more dreams featuring Sephiroth, to the point that he wanted to find a girlfriend really bad. If anything, to save him from his own brain.

And then… Nibelheim. Sephiroth’s reaction to the creature that came out of the pod in the reactor. Sephiroth locking himself in ShinRa Manor’s secret lab and reading over books upon books for days, telling him off even. It hurt, Zack had thought that they’d become friends. Good friends even. And then came the fateful day when he woke to smoke and flames. He had chased Sephiroth, up the mountain to the reactor. And then… and then lost. He failed to stop him. Death was assured. Sephiroth had lost his mind, spouting insane things that didn’t make any sense. He was going to die, lying there on the stairs, unable to move anymore, and Zack knew that there was no reason for the silverette to leave him alive. He was going to come back down those steps and stab him through-end him. He was in a panic, he needed to move, but his body would not respond, and his mind, his thoughts had become difficult to organize, and then he was out.

Zack expected to never wake up again unless by some miracle it was in a hospital or something. But that was… not where he was. His wounds were healed though, he could tell from how well he was able to squirm and move without pain, but the iron bindings on his wrists that held his arms down behind his head, hanging over an edge, pinned him snug to a table. Yes, it was a table, Zack heard its metallic surface buckle loudly during his struggles. His legs were tied off with something more flexible, rope probably, to the legs of the table, leaving his knees spread. And… his shoes and socks were gone. Where the fuck was he? It was dark and he could hear nothing. It wasn’t warm, but not particularly cold either. Zack huffed and struggled with his wrists again, at least his gloves were helping to protect his skin. But even with his mako enhanced strength, the position and strength of the shackles were just enough to keep him pinned. 

“Hello!” Zack hollered and his voice echoed back at him, inducing a chill down his spine. No sound came in response. Sagging and letting his head thunk against the table, Zack heaved a sigh and stared up at the nothingness above him. Someone put him there, someone tied him up. Someone healed him too. What was the goal? Hadn’t he been battling Sephiroth? Did Sephiroth kidnap him? What the fuck for? He had been dead set on eliminating him, had said so himself, that he was a worthless dullard that needed to be removed. Who else could have though? The townspeople? Zack was rather sure there were too few survivors. But maybe the few that were alive blamed him. Maybe this was revenge? Zack swallowed. Oh, Gaia, was he going to be left to die like this? Please, anything but that.

Zack wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, but long enough to eventually fall asleep. But it was the echo of footfalls that roused him. Zack held his breath, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he listened. They were slow, confident boots, boots that walked with a comfortable stride. Zack turned his head to his left and stared though he could see nothing. And then, a blinding light suddenly filled the air, shining directly into his eyes and blinding him. Zack gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he jerked his head in the other direction, releasing a curse as he grit his teeth to will the pain away. 

“Who’s there?!” Zack called, voice unsteady and eyes still closed tight. “I need to get free!” he called and tugged with his arms for emphasis. The boots stopped. The pain finally receded in Zack’s eyes and he opened them, seeing red and white dots pattern the darkness of his vision as he blinked rapidly, trying to clear them away without a thought. 

“Hello?” he called again. Still, no answer greeted him. “Please, this is torture,” Zack groaned, distress clear in his voice. “Please, let me go,” he said, his voice becoming a soft plead. 

“You never did like staying still,” the voice that spoke only a half dozen feet away drew a sharp gasp from Zack as his heart leaped into his throat. The First jerked his face in the direction of the voice, and the now doused light. A prickly fear crawled all over his skin, making the hair all over his body stand on end as his throat went tight and dry. He knew that voice, he could never mistake it. 

“S-Sephiroth?” Zack asked, though he hoped he was wrong, that he would be told no. Instead, all he heard was the boots resume their walk, growing louder with each step closer they took. A shudder ran up his spine and Zack pulled his face forward and held his breath until he started to hear a ringing in his ears before he finally released the breath and sucked in another. The boots stopped at his side, and Zack smelled the familiar scent of leather and something softly sweet that always followed the General wherever he went. It had always used to make him wonder just what the silverette used to smell so good. A touch of leather to his face made Zack suck in a shrill gasp as a powerful chill settled over his skin while it slid down his cheek. Huh?

“Look at you, a loser, paying the price for your weakness,” the voice said and Zack bit back an angry retort. He wasn’t a loser!

“What do you mean?” Zack opted to ask. A haunting chuckle hit his ear before the brush of something soft tickled the side of his face and the First almost choked on his own spit in his surprise. He could feel breath against his left ear, which caused his heart to skip a beat.

“I think you know exactly what I mean, Fair,” the voice taunted softly, whispering in such a way that a cold, horrible dread filled the pit of Zack’s stomach. He shuddered on the table even though he attempted to resist it. There was no denying it now. It was Sephiroth. He was right there, right against his ear even though he couldn’t see anything. And he wondered how the silverette was able to see himself. The light flashed on, blinding Zack again, though it was less intense without it being directed at his face. Zack strained his eyes to fight against the sudden bright light and steeled when he saw none other than Sephiroth’s down turned face. He was looking at him, a small smile curving his lips.

Zack took a chance to glance at his environment and realized it was in some sort of cave or something, something made of rock. Sephiroth must have brought him there, and though he questioned how the table came into play, Zack found himself staring back at the silverette and found his mind stalled. Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he smiling? What about all that insane nonsense he had been spouting? Didn’t he say that he wanted to kill him? The touch of leather returned again, and Zack realized then that it had been the back of Sephiroth’s hand. Stroking him. Their eyes held one another for a long moment, and Zack couldn’t stop himself from noticing. The look in the man’s eyes. It wasn’t the same. It wasn’t… normal. Almost a little wild, and also filled with some sort of humor, like he found the situation amusing. 

“Sephiroth?” he asked, confused when the hand reached up into his hair and fingers began to massage his scalp. 

“Good boy,” Sephiroth said with a growing smile, and Zack stared, even more, confused as the man turned away, his flashlight moving with him. It bounced off the walls and tall ceiling of the cavern. He placed the flashlight down somewhere so that its light spread softly through the dark dwelling, though barely enough to really light up the room enough to see clearly unless in direct contact with the source. 

“Sephiroth? Please, talk to me,” Zack pleaded. “Why am I like this? I… I thought you were going to kill me?” Sephiroth was quiet for a moment as he stood, back to the First. 

“Why should I answer any questions from a lowly creature as you?” the silverette asked and Zack’s face tightened in indignation. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, smirking, and began chuckling, perhaps at the expression his captive wore before he suddenly burst out into loud, shoulder rolling laughter that zapped any and all fight Zack had been gathering in him. Zack wanted to shrink, to shrivel up and disappear as he watched as Sephiroth’s throws of laughter turned into downright cackles. It took way too long for the silverette to stop laughing and recover from his, what could only be described as a manic episode. Zack swallowed, he wanted to go home, to be back in the empty, dark cave. To be back in ShinRa. To reverse time and try and avoid the disaster of Nibelheim. But all of that was impossible. He was stuck in reality. With a mad man who had tied him to a table. Once calmed, Sephiroth walked right up to the table and Zack jerked, but of course, could not move. He stared up at his captor, eyes wide in fear and heart quivering. Was he going to be killed? Stabbed and left to bleed out on the table? Or worse. What if he was tortured and made to die a slow, painful death?

“I’ve never had a pet before. And you are perfect,” Sephiroth said as he leaned over and pet Zack’s hair, smiling. He stared up at the silverette, every muscle tight with tension. What? In the scant light that made the First squint to try and see, he picked up the faint movement of the silverette as his boots clicked across the rocky floor and stopped somewhere he couldn’t quite make out. Was he at his feet? Zack’s stomach clenched in anxiety and he swallowed nervously. 

“S-Sephiroth?” Zack asked, his voice quavering. Hands grabbed his knees and slid up his thighs, and the First almost choked again with another sharp intake of breath. The hands were far too curious, sliding up his thighs to his hips. 

“You were a very bad boy to attack me, Zackary,” Sephiroth stated and Zack felt like he must have completely heard the man wrong. 

“Huh?”

“You need to be properly re-trained so that your outbursts don’t become a habit,” Sephiroth explained as if he hadn’t heard the First’s confused utterance. 

“What are you talking about?” Zack asked, genuinely confused, and suddenly a lot more afraid than he had been before. Something was weird, something was happening, and for the life of him, Zack didn’t understand what was happening. All he knew, was that it was dangerous. 

“First, let’s test out your response to commands. I am going to free your legs, Zackary, if you try to kick me, I will punish you,” Sephiroth informed in a stern, but calm voice. The roaming hands were gone and in a few seconds, Zack’s right leg was suddenly lighter before his left followed suit. The First took in a shaky breath, his heart racing in anxiety. Okay, it was always best to just do what a kidnapper wanted, right? Isn’t that what those shows always said? Maybe he could find a way to get out of this alive if he just cooperated. Zack willed his muscles to relax, but it felt like they couldn’t quite obey his own mental commands, especially when those roaming hands returned and the muscles of his thighs flexed. 

“Nervous, are we boy?” Sephiroth said in observance as his long fingers left the First’s thighs and then there was a distinct sound of… scissor blades? Zack stared down his body in confusion a moment. Why scissors? That was what he was hearing, right? And then he felt the cold graze of a thin metallic object against the outside of his ankle and twitched right before the strong sound of fabric being sliced hit his ears that accompanied a pull on his pants. Zack’s heart plummeted then, and he shuddered as panic filled every fiber of his being. Why were his pants being cut off?! 

“S-Sephiroth? Why are you d-doing that?” Zack asked in a nervous pant and he received no response. Zack’s head hit the table with a loud thunk and he moaned in distress. What the fuck was happening here?! The scissors moved up the left side of his pants, even through his boxers to his hip, and his heart squeezed sharply in panic as a cold sweat broke out across his skin. Sephiroth remained silent as he moved to the other side, the scissors slicing, snipping through the thick fabric of the SOLDIER First uniform pants. Zack worked to suppress a whimper of fear when the snipping finished. Sephiroth moved to the side of the table then, and the First watched, helpless, as his belt was unbuckled and slid free from around his hips. He heard it hit the ground somewhere and a shudder ran down his spine as he listened to Sephiroth move back to the end of the table and what little barrier he had was easily pulled off of him. Throat tight and dry Zack’s jaw clenched, heart hammering wildly in his chest as those hands once again returned to his thighs. The leather barriers ran across his bare skin and the First trembled, uncertain of what the silverette was thinking, and fearful of what it could be. 

“It’s time to finish your training, Zackary,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s breath caught for a second. Finish his training? For SOLDIER? What?

“Your past training was only preliminary, to see if you your body could learn. Let’s see if all my diligent work bore any fruit, hm?” Sephiroth said and Zack sputtered when the silverette’s hands slid down to the inside of his thighs and up in between his legs. 

“What work?” he gasped, voice almost shrill. Sephiroth chuckled. 

“All of our Friday night drinking, of course. I’ve been training you for the better part of four months,” the silverette explained as his hands resumed their movement. 

“What?!” Zack gasped. He jerked, hips twitching in an attempt to move away, but one strong hand pressed into his pelvis and effectively pinned him in place. 

“Bad boy,” Sephiroth admonished as leather fingers brushed over Zack’s balls, down his perineum, between the flattened muscles of his ass, and stroked over his ass hole, which clenched at the touch. The First’s heart shot off like a rocket in panic as thoughts raced through his mind, ratcheting up when he felt a hard, unforgiving push against and through the puckered ring of muscles. It hurt. No lubrication with the added leather of the glove only pulled his flesh more and created more burning friction. Zack gasped, all the muscles in his upper body tensing as he yanked hard on his binds. 

“Stop!” he cried, but Sephiroth did not stop, nor did he slow down until his finger wormed all the way inside, feeling and probing around the First’s soft, smooth insides. Zack whimpered, face twisting in discomfort. 

“Enough of your barking, you’ll be fine,” Sephiroth ordered as he continued to rub and prod. And then a bolt shot through Zack’s balls to his dick and he gasped as his entire body stilled. A chuckle came from the end of the table and a powerful surge of heat filled the First’s cock as it rapidly hardened against his belly. Heat flourished across Zack’s skin as he jerked again, confused by the sensation as the rubbing continued, sending strong, powerful, pleasurable waves of heat all through his cock. Hotter and tighter it built, and Zack realized in humiliation that not only did his ass not hurt anymore, but he was about to cum all over himself. The rapid, hot, pleasurable pulsing was growing stronger, warning of the rapid finish.

“Please, Sephiroth, I-I’m beggi-” Orgasm snapped in a hot explosion from Zack’s cock and his back arched, a sharp gasp cutting off his words as his hips thrust up, but the hand on him kept them still. Cum splattered humiliatingly against his belly and the First sagged, gasping for breath after his unexpected ejection. 

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised as he moved his hand from his pet’s abdomen and stroked down his left thigh lovingly. 

“No,” Zack said, his breath recovered though it still labored his words a moment, “you can’t do this! Let me go! This is assault! This is ra-” his voice broke apart in a high pitched squeal when his prostate was rubbed again, hard, and he rasped, body twisting up on the table. No, it was going to happen again, already his cock was half hard. Zack’s mind scrambled, trying to think of something, anything to stop this. And then he remembered his free legs. Without wasting a moment he lifted his right leg and launched at somewhere on the silverette’s body, intending to hit him as hard as he could. The finger ripped out of him with a horrible, stabbing shock of pain, tearing a shout from Zack’s lips. It ruined the force of his kick when his muscles retracted a split second and his ankle was snatched with a bruising grip. 

“Bad boy, you will not bite your master,” Sephiroth said, his voice calm, collected, in control, but heavy in authoritative tone and Zack whimpered. “You could have enjoyed yourself, and now look at you, foolish boy,” the silverette admonished. The table suddenly buckled and Zack cried out when he he shot straight down with the buckling of the table. Though it was still hard to see, he could make out Sephiroth’s tall looming figure standing over him and he quivered. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried that. He was supposed to cooperate, right? That’s what helped people survive these situations. He really fucked up. And now he was in for a world of hurt. The table trembled and creaked when the silverette appeared to stand on it, at ease between the First’s legs and Zack quivered. What was he going to do to him? 

“I will not be humiliated like that, Zackary,” Sephiroth said, and somehow the First thought he could see the ghost of a smile in the darkness curving the mad man’s lips. “Now, you suffer the consequences,” the silverette informed and Zack’s heart stopped a second when he felt the cool, corrugated texture of hard rubber press down on his still half hard cock. His legs jerked and the First gasped, sounds sputtering from his lips as the ridges pressed firm, but not hard on his dick and made a slight, circular motion. Zack froze, knees jerking up but freezing as Sephiroth began to work the bottom of his boot against his captive’s cock, rubbing gently, carefully, up and down, and at times in circular motions. Horror bloomed in the pit of Zack’s stomach and he gaped, eyes wide in shock. 

“When you misbehave you are no better than the scum on the bottom of my boot, Zackary, and I will treat you as such,” Sephiroth informed as his boot continued to rock against Zack’s cock, rubbing and eliciting sparking shocks of pleasure that swelled his cock trapped beneath a filthy boot and his belly. Hot water built up in Zack’s eyes and he clenched his teeth as he jerked his face away. What did he do to deserve all this? All he ever did was try to be the good guy. Was this his reward? His heart raced and heat bloomed through his body as Zack felt the tip of his cock start to leak, coating the sole of the boot and his belly. 

“Please, Sephiroth,” Zack begged in a pant. A haunting chuckle filled the air. 

“Cum for me, Zackary, cum under my boot like the trash you are,” Sephiroth ordered and the First shuddered as his cock throbbed against the rubbing boot. It was frustrating, humiliating that it felt so good. So dirty, so gross, but it felt so good. He didn’t want to, but it was building up hotter, pulsing stronger. Zack sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, he could feel the pressure in his chest, in his throat, and though he tried to choke it down, a low moan oozed from his mouth. There was the sound of a buckle coming loose, and Zack shuddered again, he was going to cum. It was going to happen, he was going to cum all over himself while under Sephiroth’s boot. Fuck. Pleasure shot up higher, boiling, throbbing harder and faster with his heartbeat until the tight thread of heat snapped and Zack gasped in pleasure as cum shot from his cock and soaked the boot, his belly, and his trapped dick. Zack sagged, panting and sweaty while the boot left him. All he could do was hope that somehow it was over, but then the table cried out again, depressing under a heavy weight as knees pushed in between his thighs, spreading his legs. Zack jerked, fear seizing him once again, but it was dulled, primarily due to two closely timed orgasms leaving him oddly pliant, but also simply exhausted by the entire encounter. A hand pet his hair for a moment. 

“Good boy, I’m proud of you,” Sephiroth praised before the hand left his hair and both of Zack’s thighs were grabbed and hefted wide apart, feet in the air. Zack gasped, but couldn’t quite muster up the strength to fight as hard as he had before when his hips were raised due to his knees being pushed towards his chest while silver hair stroked over his thighs, moving in an upward motion. One hand disappeared from his left thigh, and a moment later Zack felt pressure against his ass hole. He gasped and tensed. 

“Wait! Please, haven’t you had enough?!” he gasped, but received no verbal response, only a sudden and vicious ram that tore a scream from his lips. It burned and lanced through the nerves of his hole and into the bottom of his belly, and Zack openly sobbed. 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” he cried, and then, there was a glittering light that enveloped his body. Within seconds the pain was gone, replaced only with the sensation of being stretched wide and full with something heavy. Did Sephiroth just cast cure on him? A groan of pleasure slithered from the mad man’s lips as he moved forward onto his hands on either side of his captive’s head, rolling Zack’s hips higher with him before what felt like the biggest cock in Gaia slid backward before snapping forward. The thrust hiccuped Zack’s breath, and though nothing like before it still hurt, probably because it was fucking dry. Sephiroth did not take the time for any niceties as he set into a fast, self-centered pace, fucking Zack’s hole as low pants of breath and grunts of pleasure broke from the silverette’s lips. What little pain the First felt melted away, and instead it felt incredibly warm, and each time Sephiroth’s cock rubbed up inside him he felt a spark of pleasure shoot to his dick. Fuck. Zack trembled, pleasure starting to build up in his body again as his cock elongated and swelled against his belly. He was starting to feel good. Dammit, was that the famous prostate massage he had heard about? Zack moaned pitifully, wishing it didn’t feel good to be abused by a man he had once admired. But this wasn’t Sephiroth anymore. Whoever this was, he was evil. Pure evil.

Faster Sephiroth thrust, his eager and rude cock rubbing against that sweet spot with every tight slide and Zack couldn’t stop himself from thrusting timidly against the silverette, increasing the friction against that sweet spot that made him boil hotter inside. The silverette’s cock was sliding easier, moistened by his insides, which only increased the humiliating pleasure coursing through Zack’s body. Sephiroth grunted, appearing to notice his sudden cooperation and his thrusts grew more erratic, the sound of their puffing breaths and the slap of flesh meeting flesh filled the cavern. Zack tugged on his binds, the muscles in his legs tensing as his toes curled. He was going to cum, it was rapidly building up again. His attempts to meet Sephiroth grew more desperate and the silverette seemed to reciprocate as their bodies met harder and faster. And it struck again, the intense, hot pulsing of his cock reached a fever pitch and with a throaty open mouthed moan, Zack was overtaken by orgasm as cum shot from his dirty, twitching cock and splattered his growing pool of cum on his belly. Sephiroth stilled above him only moments later, dick rammed into him so hard Zack gasped as his body bounced on the flattened table. A shudder worked through the silverette’s muscles as orgasm overtook him too and he came, heavy and hard into the pliant, twitching hole he had buried his cock into. After a long moment, the two relaxed, and Zack felt the silverette pet his head again, his fingers moving and stroking behind his ear. 

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised. Zack sagged, soaked in sweat, panting, drained emotionally and physically. He could barely keep his eyes open now that it seemed he wasn’t being stimulated in some way. His hands were freed and the First brought them to his chest, rubbing his gloved wrists for a moment before letting them fall heavy at his sides. His entire body felt like it was trembling and he was dizzy. What happened to him? Did Sephiroth use some other materia he hadn’t noticed? To his surprise, his head was pet again before the leather hand stroked the side of his face. Hair tickled the sides of Zack’s ears and he felt breath against his lips before they were kissed. It was a soft kiss, a tender, loving one. And it made Zack’s stomach knot up. It wasn’t right. What made Sephiroth think it was okay to kiss him like that after all the things he just did, all the horrible things he said? Zack let his head loll to the side, primarily to escape any more potential kisses and let his eyes close. Was this it? Would he be left alone now? What if he was killed now? Panic shot his heart and Zack’s eyes snapped open right before hands slid beneath his upper back and knees. Bewildered, Zack looked up when he was hefted into the air and carried. 

“I have some new clothes for you, Zackary. I know you’re worn out, but we still need to take a walk,” Sephiroth informed as he sat Zack down on what he could feel from his bare ass was a boulder. The flashlight moved then before being set next to him, providing him with ample light. Zack looked up, and peering down was the expectant expression of Sephiroth. 

“Do we still need more training on commands?” the silverette asked when he snapped his fingers and pointed. Immediately the First looked and saw a folded pile of clothes by a pair of leather boots right next to him. They were simple, unassuming, a white T-shirt and jeans with a pair of boxers. Zack stood and froze when pain shocked through his ass and groaned. Fuck, he was sore, and his face flushed when he felt something trickle out of him. Oh, he hoped it wasn’t blood, but the alternative was humiliating. Carefully, Zack dressed, pulled on the boots after putting on the socks stuffed inside them, and looked at Sephiroth, waiting with his hands loosely clasped together over his hips. He had a feeling he wasn’t going anywhere. And it would be stupid to try and run.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised as he walked the couple steps to the First and scratched his fingers through his hair before giving his lips a quick kiss. Zack quirked a brow as suspicion bloomed in his mind. What was this whole… doggy thing going on? He had not missed the very distinct way Sephiroth kept referring to him, and it was becoming… really unnerving. Sure, people liked to joke about him being as energetic as a puppy, but this was ridiculous. And then he remembered what Sephiroth had said at the very start. That he had always wanted a pet. Zack’s heart dropped into his stomach as dread filled him. Oh, no. Sephiroth had turned from him and walked away, and when he turned to walk back Zack picked up the sound of a thick, heavy chain rattling. His heart quivered and he watched, eyes growing wide as the silverette came back with his hands openly showing him what he held. A metal collar with a thick chain attached. The First jerked his eyes up to Sephiroth’s, panicked, and the former General smiled. 

“Time to go for a walk.”


	2. Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns a little more about what's expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. First, I want to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos, and those of you returning here to read. 
> 
> I see other authors labeling kinks and whatnot in story summaries and was curious if anyone would like that or not. I don't think I'd do it in the summary though, perhaps here or in the chapter summary? 
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.

Zack sat down, more like fell down on his ass when they finally came to a stop, the chain attached to his collar clinking loudly when he did so. He barely managed to not fall on his back, off-balance thanks to his hands tied together in front of him. The backpack on his shoulders hadn't helped either, though it would have saved his head. They were in a field that was scattered with random hills and depressions with outcroppings of rock, which were perfect for shade, and why the First had chosen the spot to collapse in that he had.

“Can we please take a breather?” Zack asked, covered in sweat thanks to the blistering sun and the fact that they had been walking for nearly four hours. He was a country boy sure, he could handle more than most city folk could, but dammit, it was too hot for all this! Sephiroth paused but did not respond to him and the First frowned, brows drawing up in frustration. 

“I’m thirsty,” he complained. Sephiroth did not move, did not even flinch. He simply stood still, Masamune in one hand and the end of Zack’s chain wrapped around the other. The First stared, growing confused. Sephiroth had not responded to anything he had said all day, not since they left the cave. It was like he didn’t exist! Though obviously, that wasn’t the case given the chain the man was holding. And then, the silverette pulled on the chain, tugging on Zack lightly and the First grunted. Seriously?! Wasn’t the bastard hot in all that leather?! Wasn’t he tired yet?

“Please,” Zack begged. 

“Hm, I thought I heard the yip of a dog,” Sephiroth stated and Zack made a face, confused. The chain pulled again before the silverette turned around and pinned him beneath an un-amused stare.

“What’s wrong with you, dog? Do I need to reprimand you?” the silverette asked as he walked up to Zack and grabbed his jaw before forcing him to look up. The First gave him the best pleading look he could give, hoping for at least some pity. 

“Please-” Sephiroth forced Zack’s chin up higher, shutting him up. 

“Looks like my dog doesn’t know how to communicate, a shame. I can’t know if anything’s wrong if it doesn’t tell me,” the silverette said and Zack would have gaped if not for his mouth being forced closed. He was telling him?! Genuine confusion bloomed across the First’s face. He was communicating dammit! Like any normal human being! And then Zack’s brain stalled. He stared up at Sephiroth as the gears in his head started to click into place. His heart started to pound in his chest and the First felt heat burn his face. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Suddenly his throat was tight and dry. Did he seriously have to do that?! What if he was wrong? What if the sadistic jerk was looking for some special word? _Or sound _, his brain corrected. Distress shaped the contours of Zack’s face before it was released and the silverette stepped back and gave the leash another tug, but a smile had curved the mad man’s lips.__

__Zack’s bound wrists lifted up and over his head, and he hunched over, feeling a strong pulse of humiliation course through him. Fuck, that jerk with his know it all smile. The First swallowed. He was tired, and if didn’t do it he was going to be dragged onto his feet probably… or punished. Zack shuddered. He didn’t want any kind of punishment the man had to offer. He looked back up, Sephiroth stood, arms crossed over his stomach and one hip jutted out due to his weight centered on one leg. He felt his face burn hotter. Zack gathered the air into his lungs, and after a long moment, averted his eyes._ _

__“Bark,” Zack muttered._ _

__“What was that? Did you just burp?” Sephiroth asked and Zack felt another rush of embarrassment. Was he going to have to embarrass himself again? “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a dog make such a strange noise,” the silverette said as his right hand lifted to his own chin and a gloved finger tapped. “Perhaps I should put you down if you’re sick.” Zack’s heart jumped into his chest and he jerked his eyes to Sephiroth who looked at him, looking cocky. The fucker was playing with him. Didn’t he just debase himself enough? Or… wait. Zack felt his heart sink into his stomach. Oh. Head low, he gathered the air in his lungs again and did his best imitation of a bark._ _

__“Arf,” Zack said, almost dizzy. The sound of Sephiroth’s boots hit his ears and the First tensed when he heard the shoes stop in front of him before he noticed the shadow over him kneel down. A hand settled into his hair then and ruffled._ _

__“What a funny bark you have,” Sephiroth said in a soft, warm voice. “So, is my boy tired? Thirsty? Hungry?” the silverette asked and Zack looked up, excited for his progress._ _

__“Yes!” he said, and the silverette looked at him, confused._ _

__“Perhaps you should see a vet,” Sephiroth said and Zack groaned as he lifted his stuck together hands and put his face in them._ _

__“Arf,” he answered. His head was pet again and Zack looked up into Sephiroth’s smiling face._ _

__“All right boy, I hear you. Let me get you something,” the silverette said as he grabbed the backpack at his pet’s back and pulled it up. Immediately Zack let his burden go and watched as Sephiroth unbuckled the top and pulled out something metallic that glinted in the sun. Curious, Zack looked to try and see it. He had no idea what was in that thing he was carrying around, though he guessed supplies. Why the hell were they walking around on foot by the way? Didn’t Sephiroth have a wing? Couldn’t he fly like Angeal? Oh, right, he couldn’t tote him around on a leash if he did. Another glinting item came from the backpack, but the metallic flash kept blinding him and forcing Zack to look away. After that out came a water bottle and the First eagerly waited for it to come his way, but it did not. With a frown, Zack tried to see what Sephiroth was doing, but the backpack was strategically placed. Did the silverette have plates? Was that what he saw? He heard the water pouring out and smacked his lips, his tongue darting out in his thirst. Sephiroth then picked up and set the metallic object down in front of Zack and the First felt his heart jump in his chest before crashing into his stomach. What? The First raised his eyes to Sephiroth, but he wasn’t paying any attention as he pulled out a small silver pouch and tore it open. Zack looked down at the water, at how it glistened, and at the bright gleam of the metal bowl and felt dread. It was a fucking dog bowl._ _

__“What’s the matter, Zackary. Aren’t you thirsty?” Sephiroth asked, and Zack twitched, his face flushing._ _

__“I don’t gotta drink out of this, do I?” he asked, his voice perhaps slightly upset._ _

__“If you wait too long it'll get dirty and warm,” Sephiroth warned as his hand ruffled Zack’s hair again. “Be a good boy, you need to hydrate.” The First glanced down at his cuffed hands. They would not be picking that up without spilling it everywhere. Considering he had been made to bark, Zack was certain he was expected to… oh, man. But he was so fucking parched! Resigned and frustrated, Zack tucked his hands into his lap, scooted back and bent his back, putting his face to the water. He paused. Fuck. Sephiroth was a sadistic bastard. He would not lap it, no. Zack pursed his lips out and did his best to suck water into his mouth, angling his head slightly when he nearly got water in his nose. The First waited, fearing a correction, but instead, a hand settled into his hair and fingers gently stroked through his hair._ _

__“Good boy, drink up,” Sephiroth purred before a bowl of food was slid in next to his water. Zack lifted his head enough to eye it. It was the “soup” that ShinRa gave to SOLDIERs during war. It was more of a brown gelatin with by-product meat, corn, and peas in it than an actual soup. It was a lot better if you added water and pepper, but Sephiroth hadn’t done that. Instead, it sat there, smoothed out for him to stick his face in, and eat. Embarrassment reared up again and Zack wished he was anywhere but where he was, with anyone but who he was with._ _

__“Eat up, then we can play a little before we leave,” Sephiroth informed and Zack felt his heart stutter in his chest. Play? He didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t expect him to play catch or something, did he? Couldn’t he, you know, curl up and rest? If he had to do it like a dog? The silverette sat down next to Zack, one knee up with the other down and bent across the ground and leaned against the outcrop. The water bottle used to fill Zack’s bowl lifted to Sephiroth’s lips and he took a drink. The First jerked his face away to avoid getting caught glaring. Zack looked down at his bowls and felt the anger rise further before taking a deep breath and doing his best to calm himself. If he got pissed off and he was caught he most definitely would go hungry or worse. Sephiroth would probably take it all away and punish him, and he was still thirsty, and rapidly growing hungry._ _

__Biting back the humiliation, the First dipped his head down and tried to suck as much of the water in as he could, at least he wasn’t being forced to lap it. Perhaps because despite all this fucked up animal play, Sephiroth still knew he was human and couldn’t adequately drink like a dog, at least not in any decent time, and the silverette had always been on the impatient side. After a few more suckles of water, Zack moved over to the other bowl and the same almost burned, acidic, synthetic smell hit his nose that always came with that food, and his stomach rolled. He grimaced and turned his face away, puffing air from his nose to remove the smell before lifting his hands and rubbing the offended piece of his anatomy and went back to his water._ _

__“What’s the matter, boy? You not like your food?” Sephiroth asked and Zack flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The First said nothing, just pulled his head up and avoid being planted face-first into his water bowl. The hand on his shoulder began moving in small circles, rubbing him._ _

__“It seems not even a dog will eat that shit,” Sephiroth stated before his long fingers wrapped around a section of tender arm just under Zack’s armpit and pulled. The chain dragged across the ground as Zack resisted the noise of distress he felt build up in his throat and allowed himself to be pulled until he moved over and his head laid down on the silverette’s thigh. Sephiroth’s hand moved then and started petting his head, stroking absently as he took another drink from what was left in his water bottle. The shade was nice. And he wasn’t so thirsty, though he hadn’t quite been satisfied yet. He would have guzzled most of that water bottle if he’d been given the option. Zack shifted slightly, not wanting to have his face right near the man’s offensive crotch and adjusted himself until only his forehead rest on the silverette’s thigh and he could glance out at more of the planes rolling forward. Once they got far enough from any reactor the planet was actually quite pretty._ _

__Bound hands limp in front of him, Zack allowed his knees to slide toward his chest and let his eyelids close, they were starting to feel heavy. It had all been such an ordeal. Nibelheim, their duel, the cave, Sephiroth assaulting him. The man hadn’t laid a harmful hand on him since; only pulled him around on his leash. Admittedly, when Zack had sprained his ankle the silverette had immediately seen to him. He had almost imagined Sephiroth telling him to be more observant, he was a SOLDIER after all, before he realized that the silverette said nothing of the kind. He had cast cure, ruffled his hair, given his head a kiss, and called for him to follow. And that was it. Zack’s heart had fluttered and his cheeks had warmed in his surprise, but it was easy to brush it off as he followed after his apparent master. Normally the First wasn’t so clumsy, and though there was never any actual tension in his leash, he for some reason felt encumbered by it and was a bit more clumsy on his feet. Maybe the stupid thing was distracting his eyes._ _

__The stroking of his hair moved, fingers fluttering over the side of Zack’s neck and his eyes opened, tension returning to his shoulders as the pads of Sephiroth’s leather-gloved fingers ghosted up his neck to his chin before it was pushed on. The First lifted his head, his heartbeat increasing in strength as the silverette’s arm moved and the hand grabbed under his jaw. Zack looked up, confused, and then he felt a gentle pull, urging him to move further into his captor’s lap. His heart stuttered in his chest and heat bloomed across his face as Zack’s eyes slid to the direction that he was being urged to move. He steeled a second, but only a second, as soon as he heard a sound of disapproval he forced himself forward until he was on his hands, face moving forward and down into Sephiroth’s crotch. A small whimpering sound slipped past Zack’s throat as his face pressed into the growing bulge in the silverette’s leather pants. Zack’s fingers curled against his palms into the dirt, the smell of Sephiroth’s sex was potent, as most guys were, and a shudder ran down the First’s back. The water bottle was put down and the silverette’s free hand moved to his pants, and against Zack’s face as he felt the fingers move and heard the intimate sound of a zipper sliding down. His throat tightened and the First became aware of a sweat building beneath his shirt, and it wasn’t the heat of the sun that caused it. He knew exactly where this was going and while being allowed a small momentary reprieve of space, a thick partially swollen cock was pulled free from Sephiroth’s pants and he was forced to put his face right against it._ _

__“Shhh, be a good boy and behave,” the silverette whispered as his hand moved from his pet’s jaw and started to rub the back of Zack’s neck between his fingers and thumb, eliciting spidering shudders down the First’s back and shoulders. Zack swallowed nervously. Even only half-hard the former General was big, though perhaps not as big as he had felt before. Probably because he hadn’t been able to see anything. But still, Sephiroth clearly wanted him to suck him off, he knew that, but could he actually fit that thing? A whine if distress passed Zack’s lips when his neck was pressed down on by the rubbing hand and his nose pressed against the half-mast dick. “Shhh, it’s not going to bite you,” Sephiroth assuaged and suddenly the First’s jaw was clenched tight, he didn’t think he could open it. The hand on his neck stopped rubbing, followed by an impatient sigh._ _

__“Need I punish you, boy?” Sephiroth asked and Zack trembled before finding the strength to open his mouth. His stomach clenched, and his heart pulsed in anxiety as he put his lips to the warm, soft flesh and he felt it twitch, firming against his mouth._ _

__“Good boy, I can be patient if you need time, but I won’t tolerate disobedience,” Sephiroth imparted, tension bleeding from his voice, though its tone was still firm in the way the former General’s soft, calm voice had always been able to achieve. Zack took in a deep breath to try and calm himself, and the strong smell of sex filled his nose, a mistake, but he willed himself to remain calm as he timidly stuck his tongue out and licked against the twitching cock. It would be easier to do this if he had his hands, but he doubted Sephiroth would let him free from his binds. Zack kissed along the swelling shaft, dipping his head to reluctantly lick at the plumed head, which immediately perked up with a breath of pleasure from the silverette, and the First grunted._ _

__“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised, “you’re doing good,” he said in a pleased breath. Happy that the silverette wasn’t getting pissed off at him, Zack carefully moved to reorient himself in front of Sephiroth’s lap, and when he wasn’t stopped, sat down on his knees and kissed the swollen pale cock again. With perhaps with a little more bravery than he had thought he would have, the First took the swollen head into his mouth. He had never known what it was like for women when his cock had been sucked in the past but had always wondered. Zack hadn’t expected just how it felt to have to stretch his jaw wide enough to encompass the silverette’s girth or to make sure he kept his teeth off of it. He tasted the bitter, salty taste of pre-cum leaking from the head and grimaced slightly, his throat wanting to close up, luckily, with his face down in Sephiroth’s lap the mad man probably never noticed. The rubbing on the back of his neck resumed, wordlessly encouraging. Dragging some more bravery from his reserves, Zack licked against the head, forcing himself to not recoil from the fluid when another pleasured sigh passed over him. Sephiroth’s other hand moved, leather finger stroking Zack’s right cheek. After a second Zack tensed, eyes going wide as his heart burst in panic when the silverette’s hips lifted forward, sliding the large, pulsing cock down his throat._ _

__“Relax, Zackary,” Sephiroth advised. Zack whined, but did his best to obey. He felt the thick cock hit the back of his throat and every muscle clenched tight, and he was shushed again. The cock continued, pushing through the hyper muscles and down his throat as water burned Zack’s eyes._ _

__“Shhh, you’re doing good,” Sephiroth said as he lifted onto his knees slowly, gracefully as he lifted The First’s head up, which urged his body to do the same. He couldn’t quite breathe and panic assailed Zack as his throat clenched and a low groan of pleasure slithered past the silverette’s lips. Only once his nose was pressed into the crown of silvery pubic hair that adorned the mad man’s cock did everything still with the First on his hands and knees, mouth attached to Sephiroth’s cock as the man stood on his knees over him._ _

__“Good boy, see, you can do it,” Sephiroth purred as he resumed petting Zack’s hair._ _

__“Now you know what it’s like to suck cock, don’t you boy?” the silverette asked and the First almost whimpered, almost. He never forced his dick down a girl’s throat against her will! Though he may have accidentally thrust once. And he had felt bad about it. Sephiroth’s hips drew back and Zack took in a greedy suck of hair and the silverette chuckled._ _

__“You’ll learn,” Sephiroth assured and Zack gave a muffled moan of protest when the silverette’s cock slid back froward, filling his throat again. “Shhhh, now, suck,” the silverette said and the First felt his throat spasm as the hot water in his eyes increased. Sephiroth’s cock slid back and then forward again and Zack grunted, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He stole another needed breath and did his best to do as he was commanded. The sooner his ‘master’ got off the sooner it would be over. Zack sucked against the slippery object rubbing down his tongue and throat, and a low throaty moan escaped from Sephiroth._ _

__“Yes, that’s good boy,” the silverette praised as his he thrust back forward, groaning softly in pleasure. Zack struggled to make sure he remained still in place, not wanting to fall as Sephiroth’s cock slid back and then quickly forward and the First almost gagged._ _

__“Stay relaxed, Zackary,” Sephiroth chided with affection as his cock started to move faster, pumping himself into the tight sucking heat of Zack’s mouth. Breathy moans passed the silverette’s lips as his stroking hands took full hold of the First’s head and started to thrust his hips forward faster, though appeared to temper himself from slamming into Zack with too much force. Zack whimpered, dizzy, face flushed hot and eyes wet, and to his surprise, Sephiroth slowed his pace, giving low, drawn-out breathy groans as his hips moved lazily, gently rocking against his mouth. Confusion bloomed into Zack’s mind before he realized with indignation that the bastard was staving off orgasm, prolonging his pleasure at his own expense. Selfish jerk. The First was getting used to having his mouth fucked too, which probably just made it worse. He was starting to understand the time to breathe, when the tempo was manageable, the best way to keep relaxed along with the position of his neck and jaw, and he was used to the taste of cock and pre-cum on his tongue. The only problem Zack was trying to understand was what to do with all the drool spilling out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin to his neck. Zack’s hands jerked up and grabbed the former General’s thigh, begging for it to end. He looked up, pleading, and their eyes met. A look of rapture was in Sephiroth’s gaze as his hips stilled and he smiled._ _

__“Is my boy needing some attention himself?” the silverette asked. While not what he wanted, Zack made a muffled sound to hopefully indicate a yes. A soft chuckle passed Sephiroth’s lips as he slid his cock out of Zack’s mouth, dripping in saliva. Immediately the First coughed into his hands as he sank down onto his ass. When Zack looked up again, Sephiroth’s right hand met his chest and pushed. Eyes wide, the First fell onto his back without resistance, knees up in uncertainty before two strong hands grabbed them and pulled them down. The First tensed, heart thundering in his chest as he swallowed._ _

__“Time to strip, Zackary,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack froze for only a split second before working his button loose and unzipping his jeans, fumbling with them as he did so. Fear settled heavy in the First’s stomach, his previous encounter with Sephiroth was not one he wanted to repeat. Panic hit when Zack remembered the boot and tensed, his heart racing so fast it almost hurt. Sephiroth’s hands came forward then and yanked his jeans and boxers off with his boots before spreading Zack’s legs and settling between them, coming to loom over his captive. Sephiroth smiled, the long silvery lengths of his hair falling to one side, creating a curtain to Zack’s right as the former General’s gloved right hand roughly grabbed the First’s soft cock. Zack yelped, already regretting his choices. He should have let Sephiroth face fuck him all he wanted. The silverette’s deft fingers began to massage the soft, tender muscle, coaxing and lightly stroking until pleasure began to warm Zack’s balls and consequently his dick. He whined, distressed as he closed his eyes and looked away._ _

__“Oh, is my boy distressed?” Sephiroth asked and the First felt a kiss to his upturned cheek._ _

__“Don’t worry, Zackary. You love how my cock makes you feel, don’t you?” the silverette asked and Zack whimpered when Sephiroth’s free hand reached up and stroked the side of his face while his other hand continued to pull on the First’s swelling cock. Pleasure bloomed hot through Zack’s balls and up his dick, spreading through his belly and down his thighs, and a small, close-lipped moan echoed in his mouth as he unwittingly slightly nuzzled the silverette’s hand. If only it could stay this way._ _

__“Good boy,” Sephiroth said as both hands left Zack and the First opened his eyes, heart jumping when his thighs were grabbed and he was folded over like before._ _

__“Wait!” he gasped but was ignored. Zack stared down at the large, heavy head of the silverette’s impressive cock and felt his throat constrict. He wasn’t ready for it, not yet. “Please, not this way,” he pleaded, but Sephiroth ignored him as he one leg went over the former General’s shoulder to free his right hand. Zack trembled, sniveled, and attempted to force himself to relax, which only made him more tense and he whined again in dismay. Why didn’t he get to have lube?_ _

__“Shhh, it’s only a moment,” Sephiroth assuaged, and the First whimpered when the head of the silverette’s cock pressed against his hole. In only a second more he was rammed, the hard length of Sephiroth’s cock spearing him open. Zack’s head threw back, mouth open wide as pain blazed through the nerves of his hole and belly. Every muscle was tense and quivering until a glittering light enveloped the First and within seconds the pain was gone. Taking a deep breath of relief Zack looked down his body to see the dimming restore materia drop into Sephiroth’s coat pocket._ _

__“There, all better now,” Sephiroth said, his voice a low rumble as his right hand reached up and pet Zack’s hair again, a smile on his lips. Their eyes locked and the First felt his stomach knot, he couldn’t stand that piercing stare and let his face roll to the side. A chuckle passed from the silverette before both hands took hold of his thighs. Zack’s jaw clenched and he took deep, measured breaths as Sephiroth’s cock slid back before it slammed back inside and a grunt broke from the back of the First’s throat. The silverette gave a few slow thrusts, stroking himself appreciatively and rubbing Zack’s prostate, which warmed and swelled his flagging erection. Sephiroth picked up pace and quickly pumped his cock into Zack’s twitching, abused hole, groaning and panting in pleasure as he shoved himself into the warm tightness stroking him. Quickly, the discomfort faded, filling the First with incredible warmth that spread through his body as pleasure throbbed through his balls and cock, striking into his nerves and making his cock drool in appreciation with every push and pull inside of him. Zack’s legs twitched, each rub against that sweet spot made him hotter and his cock pulse harder as pleasure wrapped around him, overriding his care for the fact that he was being fucked dry again. The First’s bound wrists lifted above his head as grunts broke into pants, which twisted into moans as sweat built up and rolled down his body._ _

__Sephiroth thrust faster, eager for his pleasure and Zack gasped, unable to do anything but try and jerk his hips against the silverette to push him against his prostate faster. The silverette groaned, panted over him more like a beast than a man as his cock rubbed into him with more ferver, harder, and the intense, boiling throbs through Zack’s swollen balls and cock exploded and a sharp gasp broke from the pet’s throat as his body tensed, cum shooting from the red head of his cock and onto the shirt covering his belly. Sephiroth’s grip on Zack’s thighs tightened, fingers digging into the flesh and Zack winced as the tide of orgasm wore itself out and he sagged, pliant. It took only a split second for the First to realize his hole was being rubbed slow, and though almost dizzy, Zack looked to see Sephiroth still thrusting, timidly rocking his cock into his ass, head dipped back and groaning in pleasure._ _

__“S-Sephiroth?” the First groaned and Sephiroth’s hips suddenly quickened again, rubbing fervently inside him, eliciting renewing sparks of pleasure against his sweet spot. Zack gasped, feet curling tight as his cock rapidly swelled again. Fuck. It was like before, with the asshole’s finger. Zack tensed, hot and sweaty as pleasure unfurled, boiling and pulsing through his balls and cock again, building rapidly. He was going to cum, it was building up faster than last time, he was too sensitive to last._ _

__“P-please!” Zack cried, unsure what his words even meant as his hot, pulsing cock shot another splatter of cum onto his belly. The First convulsed slightly, tightening and panting desperately to catch his breath as his vision swayed. Sephiroth moved faster, harder, entirely self-absorbed as his cock rubbed mercilessly against his sweet spot and Zack made a pitiful whine. Too much, it was too much. It felt so good, but now it was starting to feel like torture. The silverette released Zack’s thighs and fell onto his hands on either side of Zack’s head, hair falling around them as his hips suddenly came to a slow, torturous grind again as heavy, pleasure panted from his lips. No. He was drawing it out again. Fuck!_ _

__Breath puffed against his face from Sephiroth’s open, pleasure twisted lips as sweat dripped from the silverette’s nose onto his face. Zack blinked it away and whimpered, already his cock was hot and swelling, though not it wasn’t as intense as before. Sephiroth’s thrusts were so soft, so meager it was almost a reprieve, but still his dick was already half-hard and Zack groaned, the sound breathy. Just how the fuck long did this guy last? Tension came to his abuser’s brow and a sudden slam of the former General’s hips stole the First’s breath. Pleasure struck hot and violent through Zack’s balls and cock as the hard, rough pace picked up once more, jerking, rolling the First on the ground. Harsh hisses and grunts of pleasure puffed from Sephiroth’s mouth while Zack couldn’t help the loud, guttural moan that ripped from his throat when orgasm burned in threat. He was going to cum again. Appearing to finally be ready, Sephiroth grunted as his hips snapped forward, thrusting and rubbing his cock furiously into the plaint quivering body beneath him._ _

__Zack panted, whimpering into his moans as his brow twisted in frustration, why the fuck did the prostate have to make things like this feel so good? The viciously hot pulsing of his cock surged and Zack shouted, back arching sharply as his bound hands jerked, hitting Sephiroth’s left shoulder as orgasm tore free from the SOLDIER as cum ejected hard from his cock and splattered the front of his shirt. Still his captor’s cock rubbed, vicious until it jammed itself deep inside of Zack’s tight and quivering body and a low, throaty moan passed Sephiroth’s lips as he came, heavy and hard into his pet’s shaking body. The tide of orgasm was intense, and the silverette’s muscles visibly trembled a moment after the prolonged, intentional delay of gratification until he was spent and soft inside his captive. When the bliss of orgasm drained away from the two, their bodies relaxed, muscles unwinding as breaths panted loud into the air. After the drawn-out moment of post-coitus faded, Sephiroth pulled away, his wet cock slipping out of Zack before he stood up and tucked himself back into his pants without missing a beat. Zack remained on the ground, body numb and tingling, ears ringing and brain buzzing. Sephiroth walked over and crouched by his pet's head and pet him, a smile on his lips that Zack spied from his barely cracked open eyes._ _

__“You did a good job, boy,” the silverette praised and Zack smiled, drained, and drowsy. It was finally over, and he was so tired._ _

__“You wore yourself out, didn’t you, boy?” Sephiroth asked. There was a pause, and even though Zack was barely lucid something told him he was supposed to respond. He only recoiled inwardly slightly._ _

__“Arf,” Zack answered, voice a murmur, and Sephiroth ruffled his hair before bending down and kissing his lips._ _

__“Then rest up a bit. We’ll leave after you wake up,” Sephiroth said before he stood up and walked away. Tired, Zack rolled over onto his hip and curled into a ball, tired, a little cold, but too worn out to care. At least this time it hadn’t been so bad._ _


	3. On His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack must stay. No matter what. And be fucked. Disobedience warrants punishment and humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. First, once again I want to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos, and to those of you who keep coming back to read, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> With no answer to my inquiry, I leave you, brave souls, to read up on whatever my brain comes up with. Hopefully, you all enjoy the dark, twisted passions Sephiroth revels in with this fic while Zack falls prey to his slow, torturous seduction. 
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.

“Haa, haa,” Zack panted, face flushed hot, mouth open wide as breathy sounds of pleasure passed from where his head sat, planted on the ground, rocking slightly with a heavy leather palm pushing down on his temple. His collar was digging into his neck, and his chain leash chittered across the floorboards from where he sat naked, ass high in the air as his hips rolled forward and back, his leaking cock swinging between his spread open legs in smooth motion. Sephiroth’s engorged cock slid into him in repeatedly, controlled, slow, but strong motion, rocking the pet on his knees by his water and food bowl. Zack’s hands were still bound, trapped beneath him, and getting wet from the dripping of his cock when it was swung over them. It was so hot, boiling and throbbing all through his body, through his swollen balls and aching cock. Every skilled slide against that sweet spot drew forth a low, oozing moan of pleasure, inducing spidering shudders down the backs of his thighs.

His legs trembled, he wanted to collapse, but he couldn’t, Sephiroth would yank on his leash again and make him sit up if he did. It didn’t matter that they’d been glued together, moving in the same motion for way longer than what should have been acceptable. The smell of dirt and sawdust filled Zack’s nose, and he was pretty sure he was inhaling dust, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it with his cheek flattened to the floor, unable to move unless by the direct command of the body making him rock. He hadn’t seen it coming. He had been by himself, eating what was left of his canned stew (which forced him to use his face of course) and drinking his water when Sephiroth had returned after a day-long absence. He was pretty sure he shouldn’t have been in trouble. But as soon as the silverette came in, he ordered Zack to put his head down, and in only a minute he heard clothing drop, then his own were yanked off of him before a hand pressed down on the side of his head. How long had it been since then?

“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred in pleasure as his wet cock continuously slid, stroked through the tight grip of his pet’s hole, bent over his captive with his hand pushing his head down. Zack whimpered. He was so close to cumming, but for some reason, he hadn’t yet. Was it because the bastard was going too slow? Why hadn’t he sped up yet? Didn’t he like going fast and hard? A chuckle filled the air and Zack groaned into a pant. 

“Need to cum, Zackary?” the silverette asked and a shudder ran down the SOLDIER’s lower back as his cock throbbed, so hot, so swollen. The one time Sephiroth had used lube he was being a bastard in a new way. The silverette stilled his cock then, leaving the head inside and Zack felt frustration war with indignation. The jerk put him in this situation and he was being mean about it. Zack’s teeth clenched then, he was being expected to answer, obviously. Dammit! Embarrassment flushed the First’s face as he gathered the air in his lungs and parted his lips. 

“Arf,” Zack said and an inquisitive hum came from over him. 

“Not too enthused, are we? Perhaps it’s not as needed as I thought,” Sephiroth noted, and the SOLDIER bit back a whine. 

“Arf!” Zack barked, honestly willing to bark again if it meant that the silver asshole sticking him in the ass would stop being so selfish. “Arf! Arf!” Zack wished he was dead for a moment. The silverette’s gloved hand left his face finally and relief flooded the SOLDIER before two hands grabbed his hips and the Sephiroth shoved his cock in hard, and a gasp hit the back of Zack’s throat. Without wasting a moment the silverette pumped his cock into his pet’s quivering hole viciously fast and hard moans spilled out of Zack’s mouth beyond control. The SOLDIER momentarily thought to lift his head before deciding against it and remained in place, body jerking forward and back with each hard rub against his sweet spot that turned the dial up in his body, making his swinging cock pulse maddening with the threat of orgasm. Hard breathing and low, throaty moans drifted from above him, timed with each forward trust of dick. Zack trembled, toes pushing into the floorboards as orgasm pulsed and twisted tighter, hotter. He was going cum, finally, he was so close, he was almost there. Zack couldn’t thrust back with his head to the floor and Sephiroth’s immobilizing grip, but it allowed the furious rubbing to increase in speed as the silverette’s moans grew more erratic. Zack gasped, he couldn’t take it, and with a sudden flood of something burning inside his balls, the SOLDIER’s face tensed as orgasm barreled through him, cum shooting from his cock and onto his hands and floor as tension locked his body. Sephiroth hissed, dick punching inside him a rapid few more seconds before the silverette tensed, small tremors working through flexed muscles as his buried deep cock burst a heavy load into the tense, quivering body it had claimed. Zack sagged, muscles limp as orgasm drained, but as he started to sag to his side, Sephiroth grabbed his pet and put him back up on his knees. A confused groan passed from Zack when a light smack hit his ass and he gasped slightly, twitching at the contact and jumping alert. 

“Stay like this until I tell you, you can move,” Sephiroth ordered as his wet cock slipped out of Zack’s ass and the silverette stood up. Zack stilled, tense, as he listened to the silverette pull on clothing and buckle a belt. Wait. He had to stay? A frown dipped his lips as his brow creased. That wasn’t fair. Then again, was any of this fair? Sephiroth’s bare feet padded across the floor and Zack spotted the man walk by him into the kitchen, wearing his leather pants and gloves but no shirt, his moonlight hair lightly swaying as he walked with the usual grace he always did. The man grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before he took a seat at the kitchen table and drank from it. Zack couldn’t help wondering who used to live in this cabin. It was really dusty and covered in webs when they arrived, but clearly, someone had used it once. He swallowed as he watched Sephiroth, thirsty. What the fuck?! His ass swayed when he readjusted his sore knees and bit back a whine of disapproval. The silverette leaned back in his chair and loosely crossed an ankle over his other leg before he looked at Zack and smiled. Zack’s face went hot, almost burning. What should he do? Could he move if he fucking barked? Oh, how embarrassing. The SOLDIER’s heart fluttered and he almost felt a wave of dizziness as he came to a conclusion and gathered the air in his lungs before giving the best puppy dog whine he could make. Sephiroth chuckled from his spot at the dinner table. Fuck, maybe he was being punished, for what, he didn’t know. 

“You’re staying like that unless you need to shit,” the silverette informed and Zack whimpered pitifully. What was all this for? Sephiroth resumed his leisure drinking of water while looking out the large lattice window across from him, bathing the kitchen in light. The cabin was small, only 3 rooms if the bathroom was counted. A small center room for the bed that the front door opened into, a very spacious kitchen, and then a medium-sized bathroom. Heaving a tired sigh, Zack switched which side of his head he was laying on so that he could look away from the prick in the other room. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there on his knees and face planted on the floor, but long enough he felt like his knees might have been going numb. A few times he’d started to dip over, but Zack corrected himself when he realized it. Dammit, his knees hurt. Finally, he heard Sephiroth walking again and his heart thumped faster in his chest. The man walked around the kitchen and then drew up to him before stopping. Though he couldn’t see he wondered if the pervert was looking at him. Imagining how shameful he looked drew a frustrated groan from the SOLDIER.

“Lift up your knees,” the silverette ordered and with a painful wince, Zack did as he was ordered. He heard something slide across the floor before lowering his knees, primarily because his toes were sore and the pressure on his neck was too much to do for very long. His knees settled onto something thick and soft, foamy, and relief flooded his nerves. Oh, thank God, he’d been saved. A pat on his back followed suit. 

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised before he apparently stood and walked over toward the bathroom. Zack heaved another sigh. His shoulders hurt too. And he was going to need a cure for his neck when this was all over and he hoped the silverette felt generous enough to do it. The toilet flushed a moment later before the feet walked back. 

“How is my pup?” Sephiroth asked and Zack thought about trying to imitate a growl, but thought better of it. Being feisty could get him in trouble. The SOLDIER felt the mat shift under his knees and then Sephiroth’s leather gloved hands as they slid over each globe of his ass, inducing a shudder up Zack’s spine. The sound of a buckle reached his ears and the pet paused, his heart jumping into his throat again. Wait, what? Something wet, more of the lube he had not expected from last time, slathered his ass hole and Zack shivered. Gloved fingers pushed into his used hole and a spidering tingle spread through Zack’s inner thighs, as the long fingers scissored him. After a moment the fingers retracted, replaced instead with the swollen head of a cock. Zack quivered. It really was happening again. Sephiroth didn’t ram him like usual, like he had earlier that day, instead he pushed firm and without relent, but at an acceptable pace, forcing already stretched muscles to flower around his engorged dick. Zack groaned, warm pleasure vibrating through his balls and up his cock when his sweet spot was rubbed against. 

“Good boy, you’re doing good,” Sephiroth praised as he pushed in deeper until his cock was swallowed up to his balls. The silverette was only still for a moment before he gave a small thrust, teasing, and a tremble worked through Zack’s lower back muscles as his cock twitched. Longer the thrusts became, pulling back until just the head remained before he pushed back in and a low groan of pleasure passed Zack’s lips as his cock swelled, long and hard, dangling between his legs again. A chuckle filled the air from above the SOLDIER. “Good boy,” Sephiroth repeated as his thrusts moved faster, harder, rocking Zack on his knees once more as low, building moans began to work from the SOLDIER’s mouth. Fuck. And then, the silverette stopped. Confusion bubbled into Zack’s mind, and he waited, and when nothing happened, he twisted his head what he could to look up behind him. Sephiroth stood on his knees, the smirk on his lips almost heinous as he stared at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“Does my Zackary like being fucked?” the silverette asked and Zack’s heart trembled as his cock throbbed in want, balls feeling more swollen. This guy was unbelievable, but perhaps he should stop being surprised. He could save that for when something truly surprising happened. “Hm?” 

“Arf!” If barking got him what he needed, he’d do it. There was no way around it. Sephiroth was going to be a dick about it. A leather-gloved hand reached forward and patted his bowed back. 

“Then show me, I want my boy to show me what he’s been learning,” the silverette purred in command and Zack felt his heart jump before fluttering in his chest. Suddenly crippled by a strong wave of shyness he whined, not wanting to. Couldn’t Sephiroth just fuck him? 

“Do we need a reprimand?” Sephiroth asked, his voice gone of any illusion to pleasure or affection. Zack trembled. Panic hit and he scrambled to press the palms of his bound hands to the floor. It was awkward, he didn’t have good balance at all. But the feeling of the silverette’s hands moving onto his hips helped to stabilize him. Flooded with embarrassment, choosing that feeling over fear of punishment, Zack tried to pull forward, which he succeeded, eliciting hot electric pulses through his balls and cock before backing up, pushing himself onto his master’s engorged dick. He tottered for a second, still struggling to balance, but Sephiroth held him properly despite his fears, and he moved forward and then back, completely another backward thrust. And of course, it felt good. But it was too slow, too hackneyed to really be called good or anything. A frustrated whine pulled from Zack’s tight closed lips, brows furrowing. He wanted faster, harder, but he just couldn’t do it with his hands bound, even with the silverette’s help. A chuckle filled the air again. 

“My pup is so cute. All right, I’ll help you out,” Sephiroth informed and a wave of happiness flowed through Zack. Thank Gaia! Giddy and wanting to encourage his master to take charge, Zack opened his mouth. 

“Arf!” he barked, enthused. It was still embarrassing, but at the moment, Zack just didn’t care. 

The silverette held the SOLDIER’s hips, pulled his thick cock back, and thrust in, rubbing that sweet spot long and hard, which drew a cry from Zack’s lips. Sephiroth picked up a fast and hard pace, rubbing fervently inside of Zack’s hole, against that sweet spot that made the SOLDIER’s vision dot while hot rapid pulses shot through his hot, swollen balls and cock. The pace shook Zack, rocked him faster and harder and his face scraped the floor slightly, but it was ignored as his mouth fell open, uncontrolled of the moans that spilled out of him. The boiling pulses were growing stronger, more desperate and Zack moaned, sweat pouring out of his skin. He was going to cum, he was so close. Fuck, it felt so good. Even though it hadn’t been that long since last time, at least it hadn't been immediate, it was easier to contend with, which made Zack more eager to welcome it. Sephiroth’s dick rubbed faster, harder as his pants and grunts hit the air above the SOLDIER, seeking pleasure with a pure animalistic drive. The rapid, burning pulsing of pleasure through his cock surge and Zack gave a breathy, shaking cry as his thighs tensed and his hole clenched around the dick rubbing in him while a hard spurt of cum shot from his swinging cock. Sephiroth groaned, slamming his dick inside his captive and emptied himself, heavy and hard into the twitching, quivering muscles of Zack’s ass. After the moment of orgasm passed, the silverette slipped his spent cock free and ran his hands down the twitching muscles of the SOLDIER’s ass. 

“Good boy, you did well,” Sephiroth praised. “Now, stay,” he ordered and Zack froze. What?! The word was a stab in the heart by this point. Why did he have to stay? Was he just supposed to stay with his ass presented to be fucked every time the man passed by? Zack whimpered when Sephiroth walked away, fixing his pants. It really wasn’t fair. Eventually, the silverette did return and filled him with his cock again. He fucked him, not brutally, but not slowly either. And each time Zack found himself succumbing to the pleasure that his ‘master’ offered, wanting, even itching for that sweet spot to be stimulated. Sephiroth had abused his restore materia again as well, alleviating the growing discomfort the SOLDIER was experiencing from his ass hole and his position. Zack wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been there, being repeatedly fucked again and again, entirely whenever the mood seemed to strike his captor. But at some point, after a particularly long stretch of being ignored entirely, he started to notice a problem. And as soon as he noticed it, it rapidly grew worse. Fuck. Zack clenched the muscles of his belly compulsively and whined a little. Okay, maybe it was time to ask again if he could get up. 

“Sephiroth?” he asked. The silverette was sitting in a recliner in the corner of the room by the end of the bed, fully dressed in his leather raiment, ignoring the SOLDIER as he read some sort of newspaper. It was hard to see from Zack’s position with his back to the bed. “Please, I need to get up,” he begged. No response came and he bit his bottom lip. 

“Arf!” The newspaper crinkled and the SOLDIER heard the springs in the recliner cushion creak. 

“Yes, Zackary?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I need to go!” Zack gasped. “Arf! Arf!” he barked in addition. 

“Oh, do we have a situation, boy?” Sephiroth asked, and Zack heard his boots walk across the floor and stop behind him. 

“Arf! Arf!” Zack begged urgently. He felt like he was about to explode, he could barely hold it. The sound of knees hitting the mat met the SOLDIER’s ears before gloved hands slid to his lower belly and Zack sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. What? Did the guy need proof? Please, please don’t push, anything but that. But of course, the silverette’s strong fingers pressed into his abdomen and Zack’s legs slapped together and he almost sank down. 

“Fair, stay!” Sephiroth ordered and the SOLDIER quivered as he spread his knees again, whimpering. 

“Looks like we do have a situation,” the silverette concluded. 

“Please, I really don’t think I can hold it any longer,” Zack pleaded, and after holding his breath once again tried to do his best puppy dog whine. His reward was another push to his lower abdomen and the SOLDIER tensed and shook. Fuck. He should have known Sephiroth wouldn’t have any mercy. But what was he supposed to do? Zack had honestly hoped the silverette hadn’t been literal when he told him only his bowels would excuse him. Maybe he should have lied. But, if Sephiroth found out he’d have been in trouble. And then a shocking thought dawned on the First. Sephiroth had been ignoring him, waiting around all day while fucking him… Zack’s throat suddenly felt dry. He just wanted to humiliate him again, didn’t he? His boot hadn’t been enough. But, hadn’t he been getting praises? Hadn’t he been good?

“Foolish boy, you should have let me know sooner,” Sephiroth chided affectionately even as he pushed again and Zack whimpered, wanting to squirm. Much more and he’d break into a run, fuck if he got in trouble. 

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to move, jerk!” Zack gasped, exasperated, and starting to feel downright pain. A tense silence filled the air for a moment before the silverette leaned over Zack, his long hair tickling down his back until the SOLDIER felt breath caress his left ear.

“Now, now, behave, else I will punish you, Fair,” Sephiroth imparted, and a groan of distress passed from Zack when his belly was pushed again.

“What do you want? Please, tell me,” Zack begged. “Do you want me to wet myself, is that it?” he gasped. Sephiroth pulled up and a chuckle filled the air, inducing a shudder down his pet’s spine. 

“It seems my dog is feisty when his bladder is at stake. I think I’ll do whatever I want with my ungrateful brat,” the silverette informed in a firm voice that fell heavy over Zack and the SOLDIER groaned. Okay, maybe snapping wasn’t the best idea. Or being a snark. Oh, fuck. This was hell. He should have just tried to get up and outrun the asshole to the bathroom. Zack was starting to suspect that he didn’t have to worry about death at least since the pervert seemed to want him alive, if anything to sexually torment him. But, maybe he should have tried to beg as nicely as he could. That was probably what Sephiroth had been looking for. 

The silverette’s hands left him before the sound of a buckle being opened hit Zack’s ears and his heart lurched in his chest. The hands returned and Zack almost couldn’t breathe. Seriously, was this, his punishment? Perhaps it was time to beg for forgiveness, that would please an evil overlord, right?

“Wait, please, I’m sorry,” Zack gasped as he jerked his face up and looked over his shoulder just as Sephiroth’s cock breached him, tearing a gasp from the SOLDIER as his hole was filled with a large and heavy dick. A groan passed the silverette’s lips and Zack choked on his spit. Shit, he needed to go, he really needed to go, and feeling that thing in him only made it worse. It hurt. The SOLDIER hung his head and whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry,” he pleaded, voice shaking in distress. 

“Shhhh,” Sephiroth shushed as his hands left Zack’s hips and ran down his back. The silverette bent over Zack then, arm stretching out before grabbing the rim of his water bowl and tossing the water onto the floor. His pet twitched, tension filling his body as the bowl was slid down beneath him and a gloved hand grabbed the base of his hanging cock. 

“Unfortunately, I meant it when I said you couldn’t move unless you needed to shit. Though, I would have given you permission to get up to piss if you had been a good boy and begged for it properly and not shown me your teeth,” Sephiroth admonished lightly and Zack whined. It wasn’t fair, and the silverette knew it. Maybe he’d been antsy, but he needed to go so bad. “You’ll have to make do with this,” he added. No, not his fucking water bowl! Even if it was washed out there was no way Zack was going to be able to use that thing again. The SOLDIER shuddered, rolling in humiliation, and somehow, despite Sephiroth’s words, he just knew this was how the bastard wanted it. 

“It’s not good to hold it for so long, Fair. You need to relieve yourself, or else I will make you,” Sephiroth warned and Zack whined. Fine! Oh, Gaia, he just needed it to end. Zack took in a deep puff of breath through his nose, closed his eyes, grimaced, but tried to relax. The silverette’s other hand came forward, rubbing circles into his back. The first drop hit the bowl and it stung the SOLDIER’s ears before finally, a stream of relief pattered into the bowl, flooding him with relief as he released the breath he had taken.

“Good boy, that must feel much better,” Sephiroth whispered softly when Zack finished and shuddered in relief, and shame. He hoped the jerk was happy. “Hm?”

“Arf,” Zack sighed in a meek voice. 

“Good, I’m proud of you, Zackary. Next time, no resisting,” the silverette informed before Zack felt hair cascade down the muscles of his sweaty back which twitched when he felt lips press to his right shoulder blade. Sephiroth’s hands slid away to the SOLDIER’s hips and the silverette’s cock slid back until just the tip remained before ramming himself in hard, and Zack gasped sharply in his surprise as his body jerked forward, his dick giving a throb when his prostate was thrust against. He knew it wasn’t over, it couldn’t have been when the jerk had slid into him while he was suffering. Zack used to think the former General was simply cold and at times callous, but it seemed he really was a sadist. He had been subjected to too much over the last week to even question it. He was fucked almost every day, usually first thing in the morning and before going to sleep. Led around on a chain leash that the silverette staked into the ground when he left to God knew where. And unfortunately, through it all, he was getting used to it. And Zack honestly was starting to understand that the more cooperative he was, the nicer Sephiroth would be to him. He’d really dropped the ball this time around.

“My sweet, abandoned puppy. Your last master never appreciated you,” Sephiroth whispered as he set into a slow, torturous rhythm, rubbing against Zack’s sweet spot enough to light that fire of pleasure, but not enough to really satisfy. Zack groaned, a shudder working up his spine and across his skin as wisps of hair cascaded down his back from where Sephiroth must have leaned over him on his knees. The SOLDIER hung his head, not entirely sure what the silverette was talking about as his balls grew hot and his cock started to fully swell and swing slowly with his body each time his master’s engorged cock pushed inside him. Sephiroth’s left hand moved from Zack’s hip and wrapped around the bottom of his pet’s jaw, and tilted his head back so much that the SOLDIER’s back dipped low until their eyes met. Sephiroth smiled, his hair falling forward over his face in a curtain of pure satin. 

“But I do,” the silverette stated as his hips increased in speed, and Zack gasped, finding it hard to suck air into his sharply bent neck as his body jerked. Water stung his eyes even as his cock began to drool with the increased friction against his prostate. Sephiroth’s smile was delicate, but the sinister intent in that curve ruined its beauty, especially when matched by those vicious eyes. Zack’s jaw was finally released and he slid his head back forced, coughing one and relaxing his back right before the silverette set into a hard, fast pace, rubbing his cock furiously through the overused muscles of his hole. Pleasure coursed through Zack’s balls to his throbbing cock, swelling it larger and hotter. The SOLDIER’s muscles tensed, bolts of strong pleasure fogging his brain of coherent thought. He suddenly forgot everything. The humiliation he had just endured. The humiliation of his day to day life. The brutal way Sephiroth had broken him in. The pain of the General’s betrayal in Nibelheim. Every problem he’d had in ShinRa. All his setbacks, all his losses. His problems growing up, the people he liked, the people he loved. All the partners he’d enjoyed, not that Zack was all that much of a lover boy. All of it wiped from his mind as rabid pleasure seared through his nervous system with the increasingly desperate pulsing in his cock. All Zack cared about was the dick rubbing inside him, so big, used so well. It was like Sephiroth had been born to create this pleasure. He was just too good at it. And it made everything just feel so good. He was going to cum, it was building up, so hot, pulsing with the race of his heart. He wanted to cum, and he knew it was going to be good. It always was. 

Sephiroth panted and groaned out low in pleasure, rubbing, pumping harder and faster into his captive’s spread asshole on his cock. Zack gasped, the trembling muscles in his exhausted legs tensed as the desperate, boiling, throbbing pleasure exploded from him in a violent gale as cum shot from his cock and into his bowl and on his hands. A low, crackling sound distorted the words of Zack’s pleasured cry, scraping his throat raw as strong quivers worked through his body. Sephiroth’s cock slammed, rubbed harder inside him as both hands grabbed hold of the SOLDIER’s hips once more. With a few more vicious thrusts the silverette’s head threw back as pleasure shuddered through tense muscles as his throbbing dick shot heavy and thick inside of Zack’s quivering hole. Sephiroth’s hips jerked in short, shallow twitches as he milked himself into the tight ring of puckered muscles until finally, he took in a breath and righted his head, muscles going lax. When Zack’s depleted body relaxed he was suddenly boneless and would have fallen straight to the floor if not for the strong arms that grabbed him up and pulled him. Zack stared, dazed into his master’s face. Strange shivering worked through his body, like electrical shocks that zapped all through the nerves of his being and into his brain. His mouth was dry, his tongue even felt dry, swollen in his mouth. Sephiroth’s hand reached up and pet his head for a moment as the man smiled at him. 

“What a beautiful pet,” the silverette said before he retracted his hand, hooked an arm under Zack’s knees, and lifted him into the air, pulling the SOLDIER’s leash as he did so. The move caused a strong wave of dizziness and Zack groaned before he found himself settling onto the soft, cool comfort of a bed. 

“You were a good boy today,” Sephiroth whispered as a kiss met his pet’s lips. A soft groan passed from Zack’s lips before his eyelids, heavy and also quivering, slid closed. 

When Zack woke, it was to intense thirst. He tried to swallow, and even his throat felt painfully dry. His limbs felt heavy, so heavy it took way more effort to move than it should to sit up, as a consequence, he just rolled off of his side and onto his back. Water. He really needed water. Boots walked across the floorboards toward him and Zack looked to the kitchen entrance to see none other than Sephiroth. He was walking straight toward the bed in full dress. He then set a glass of water down on the bedside table and Zack swallowed again as he eyed it, rough tongue touching the back of his teeth in thirst. He wanted to ask for it. But was he even allowed to? The silverette sat down then, and Zack was picked, and only when he was pulled to sit in his master’s lap did he realize just how little strength he had as his head was arranged to lean against the man’s shoulder.

“Looks like we found your limit, you passed out on me, Zackary,” Sephiroth stated as he grabbed the glass and took a drink. Zack frowned, brows furrowing in hurt. That was mean. To drink that right in front of him when he was so thirsty. Once the silverette took his drink his other hand grabbed Zack’s chin from around the back of his head and his face was tilted back before lips pressed to his own. The feeling of water immediately drove the SOLDIER’s desperate tongue out and he licked Sephiroth’s lips desperately, which drew a chuckle from the man. Water leaked out from the crevice of his master’s lips and Zack boldly pushed his tongue in between, groaning in desperate greed when he felt a tongue peek out and touch his own. The silverette’s mouth opened and water filled Zack’s mouth and he moaned in pleasure as he swallowed. The silverette pulled his lips free, smirking before he took another drink of water and turned his face back to his pet’s. The SOLDIER now understood exactly what was happening and delighted in the feeling of cool water filling his parched mouth and down his throat, easing away the pain of dryness. Zack happily fed on the water he was given, and when Sephiroth slid his tongue into his mouth, the pet stroked the slimy muscle adoringly, worshiping it in gratitude for the sustenance. His master chuckled again when he finally pulled away and stared down at Zack who looked up at him, dazed. Sephiroth shook the glass in his hand, showing that it was empty. 

“What a good puppy you’re being right now,” the silverette praised in note. Zack barely even thought to hesitate. 

“Arf!” he said, happy, and willing to show just how happy he was to be given water when he needed it most. Sephiroth’s eyes widened, impressed, and chuckled.

“A very good boy, indeed,” the silverette said, clearly pleased. “Well, then, how about you sit here and wait for me,” the silverette ordered and Zack nodded. It was easier to move now, as if he’d been revived by the water and so the SOLDIER sat down on the edge of the bed before Sephiroth got up. The former General walked into the kitchen before he returned with a bowl in his hands. Zack’s heart sank a little, he really hoped it wasn’t his water bowl. Even if it had been cleaned, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to use it. Embarrassment warmed the SOLDIER’s cheeks as the silverette sat down and placed the bowl down. And then Zack realized, it wasn’t his water bowl or his food bowl. It was a normal, people bowl. In it were skinned potatoes. Sephiroth grabbed one by the ends of his fingers, almost gracefully, and held it up for his pet. 

“Eat,” Sephiroth ordered. Excitement bubbled up in Zack again. He was being fed food too? Eagerly he leaned forward on his bound hands and took a large bite of the soft, starchy food and chewed. It was boiled and quickly dissolved into his mouth as he swallowed. He took a couple more bites before the silverette pulled his hand away with the bottom of the potato still in his fingers. 

“Stay, open your mouth,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack did. The rest of the potato was pushed into his mouth and he happily ate it. The silverette then extracted another, and the process repeated. After three potatoes Zack was full and turned his head away when he was offered another. Taking the cue, Sephiroth returned it to the bowl and stroked his pet’s head. 

“Good boy, I’m extremely proud of you,” the silverette praised before he picked up the bowl, left the bed and went back into the kitchen. 

“You can lay down and rest a while longer. You are also free to use the bathroom as you wish to relieve yourself,” Sephiroth said from the kitchen. Elation filled Zack as he let himself flop onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. And then he realized, he didn’t feel his chain. He touched his neck with his still stuck together hands, and found his collar was gone. Zack sat up quickly and looked around for it only to spot his collar and leash on the floor by the bed. Sephiroth returned from the kitchen, drying his hands with a dishtowel. He noticed what his pet was looking at and smiled. 

“I didn’t want you to tangle yourself,” the silverette said and Zack gave a slow nod. Relaxed, sated, and happy, the SOLDIER laid down on his side with his head on the pillows. He was still so tired. A moment later he felt petting in his hair and heaved a soft, relaxed sigh. It was only as he was drifting off that Zack realized the water they had shared, it was the first time he’d experienced Sephiroth’s tongue. His first real kiss with the man. And despite all that he had thought it could have been, it had actually been extremely pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note, I do not plan to do much with bodily fluids in this fic (other than cum). I just really wanted to embarrass Zack and the opportunity presented itself in the most delightful way.


	4. Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns how to properly greet his master. And realizes something unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you've all been having a wonderful day. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. And thank you all so much for reading this fic up to this point, and I hope you continue to come back and enjoy yourselves through the tale of this dark and twisted relationship.
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [Mr. Shimada ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Shimada/pseuds/Mr_Shimada)for straightening out this chapter and making it delicious.

Zack woke to the sensation of being surrounded in something soft and warm. As sleep broke away from him, releasing his muscles the SOLDIER gave an open arm stretch and sat up. With a slightly groggy look on his face, he looked around the cabin and realized that he could not see Sephiroth anywhere. Zack paused and listened for a moment, and heard nothing. Curious, Zack put his feet to the floor and stood only to freeze when he looked down and stared at his hands. They were separate. The rope that had bound them for so long was gone. Amazed, Zack rubbed each of his wrists, delighting in the feeling of being able to rub his own skin with something not scratchy. It also seemed that he had been healed again judging from the lack of any pain from yesterday. Well, he assumed it was a new day, but he could be wrong.

After his examination, Zack walked to the kitchen only to find it empty. After glancing through a couple cupboards, the SOLDIER walked across the cabin to find the bathroom was empty too, though while there he decided to take the time to do some business. Sephiroth did give him permission after all, though the idea of having to have permission to heed mother nature’s call was still off-putting. When Zack returned to the main room of the cabin, he noticed something he hadn’t before, which was that he didn’t know where his clothes were. Was he even allowed to get dressed? Heat flared through the SOLDIER’s face and his heart stuttered before he looked down, and noticed that against the nightstand, by the bed were his two bowls. His stomach clenched slightly and Zack grimaced. His water bowl was full, of water of course, and there were literally mashed potatoes with what looked like peas and corn in his food bowl. Squatting down on his haunches with his free-moving arms draped over his knees, the SOLDIER frowned. He didn’t want to use his water bowl. Oh but, what if Sephiroth knew that, and to trick him, switched his bowls? There was no labeling on them, the bowls were just a plain, smooth surface with black rubber bottoms. What if the food was now in the decidedly tainted water bowl?

The front door opened behind him and Zack turned around, his heart skipping a beat when Sephiroth, his ‘master’ entered. Their eyes met as the former General leaned Masamune against the wall near the door and Zack couldn’t help but wonder what the mad man had been up to. Going for a stroll? Killing monsters? Or… his throat suddenly felt tight. He wouldn’t bother with humans, right? He burned down Nibelheim because it was there and he was lashing out. Right?

“I see you’re well-rested, Zackary,” Sephiroth said as Zack sat his butt down on the rug by the bed and stared up at the man, suddenly feeling a roll of fear in his belly. That’s right. How could he forget? Through all the toting around on a leash, all the times the silverette left without a word and then swaggered back. Of course, it didn’t mean he did hurt anyone. Perhaps he was looking for something? Zack honestly had no idea why they were traveling around, going from one spot to the next. Sephiroth stopped a few feet away and crossed one arm over his stomach while his other arm raised his face, fingers on his chin in an inquisitive manner.

“What’s the matter, boy? You look upset,” the silverette noted as his head gently tilted, pondering. Zack briefly shook his head as if the physical action would redirect his thoughts and intentionally changed the subject by looking pointedly at his water bowl. It wasn’t like Sephiroth would answer any of his questions anyway. All he could do was hope that his ‘master’ was satisfied with tormenting him instead of the general population. Thinking on it that way, Zack realized he would gladly endure anything Sephiroth did to him.

“Oh?” Sephiroth asked as his eyes slid to the bowl. A chuckle passed his lips as they curved into a tantalizing smile.

“It’s safe to drink from. I cleaned it thoroughly last night,” the silverette said as he walked forward, past Zack, and sat on the recliner slightly slouched with hands on the armrests while his pet watched him. Their gazes held for a moment before Sephiroth moved his hand and patted one of his spread thighs.

“Come here, Zackary. Come greet your master,” the silverette ordered softly and though the SOLDIER hesitated for a second, unsure, he stood up and walked up to the man. Zack stood, staring down at the silverette. Sephiroth smirked and one long leg struck out, kicking his pet in the shin. Zack jumped slightly, hissing as he bent down to rub his shin. At that moment a hand touched the top of his head, and he realized why he had been punished. Face growing hot, Zack sank down onto his knees with the silverette’s hand still in his hair. Of course. How could his head be taller than Sephiroth’s?

“Sorry,” Zack muttered even though he would not receive a response. The hand then ruffled his hair for a moment before slowly becoming an oddly sensual stroke.

“Good boy. Now greet me. Show your master your happiness to see him,” Sephiroth said and Zack felt the heat in his face spread through his body as his throat tightened. Nervous, he knee walked his way a couple steps before he stopped when his pelvis hit the chair cushion between the silverette’s still spread legs. At that point, Zack paused, unsure how he was supposed to show his ‘happiness’. Oh, he had better not expect him to wag his ass. The hand slid to the back of his head and the SOLDIER felt tension wind through him. He looked up at the man who claimed the title of his master. Sephiroth sat, body language languid and confident, sensual in the way the tilt of his hips presented the slim musculature of his frame seen from the way his jacket fell away from him on the chair, exposing his snow white skin and the definition of his physique.

“Show me,” Sephiroth ordered, smiling as his fingers massaged into Zack’s scalp and the SOLDIER swallowed nervously. His eyes fell to the man’s lap, at his crotch. The fingers pressed, the force of the former General’s hand and arm moving his head slowly forward and down. Taking a deep breath, Zack pressed his hands to the open space on the cushion and put his face down, right into his master’s hot crotch. Heat radiated from the space as well as a subdued smell of male sex, overpowered by the smell of leather. Zack’s heart was racing. Was he going to suck Sephiroth’s dick again? The silverette was entirely relaxed, not a single trace of tension could be seen or felt in the man’s position, almost like he had all the patience in the world, even when his hand took a fistful of hair and Zack whimpered.

“Like this,” his master said as he used his pet’s hair to move his face, turning his face to the left, then the right, back and forth, rotating. The smell of sex soared and Zack noticed the increase in heat as something swelled beneath the black confines. Of course, Sephiroth was hard. Embarrassment shook the SOLDIER as he took over, rubbing his face into the mad man’s crotch. When he did his hair was released and the massages resumed.

“Good boy, you’re happy to see me, right?” Sephiroth asked.

“A-Arf!” Zack said, still embarrassed, but found himself happy to hide his face from Sephiroth’s probing gaze, even if it was in the man’s crotch. Taking some unsure initiative Zack pressed his face against the swelling bulge in his master’s pants and a soft groan of pleasure filled the room, triggering a twitch in his own cock. Zack felt his ears burn. Fuck, he couldn’t believe it. Was he seriously getting turned on? But sure enough, he could feel heat filling his balls and cock as he swelled between his legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck! A soft, distressed moan came from Zack’s pressed lips as his fingers dug into the cushion of the chair.

“Such a good boy,” Sephiroth purred as his hands moved, urging Zack to remove his face so that he could open his pants and draw his large, swollen cock free. The SOLDIER swallowed and spread his knees apart to make himself a little more comfortable, and of course, Sephiroth noticed.

“Oh? What’s this?” Zack froze, tension winding through him. He didn’t think his face could get any hotter when he felt a boot nudge his right knee further to the side.

“Show me,” Sephiroth ordered and the SOLDIER whimpered as he did so, exposing to his master’s eyes how swollen and hot he’d become. A chuckle filled the air and Zack bit back a whine. Please, please don’t laugh. He couldn’t take it. It felt like he really was starting to become exactly what his captor wanted of him. Without even meaning to, he was starting to mold into something else and it was unsettling to behold the realization.

“What a nice present you have for me,” Sephiroth stated in a warm voice and Zack twitched when the man’s feet moved again, afraid of being forced to endure the humiliation of another filthy footjob under his boot. But that had been punishment, right? So, he wouldn’t, right? Even pissing in a bowl had been punishment, Zack realized. For being mouthy he had been forced to humiliate himself. The SOLDIER caught the movement of the silverette’s gloved hand and looked up to see his master motion him forward. Zack obeyed and leaned forward into Sephiroth’s lap and pressed his lips to the nearly erect cock in front of him. It didn’t seem to offend his nose so much to smell it now. Maybe after all the times he’d been fucked and exposed to the smell of the man’s dick and balls he was getting used to it. Parting lips Zack allowed the flat of his tongue to lick at the soft pink of the engorged organ, he even felt the pulsing of a particularly prominent vein that had risen to the surface in glaring blue beneath flushed pale skin. Another breath of pleasure filled the air above him as Zack nervously, but curiously moved his hand forward and touched the hot, straining flesh.

“No,” Sephiroth warned and immediately he jerked his hand back. Okay, so it was still only a mouth thing. Now able to balance himself better with just the slightest bit of freedom, Zack eased himself into wrapping his lips around the heavy, leaking head of his master’s cock and rubbed his tongue against the slit, slurping up the leaking fluid that met his tongue and another groan of pleasure rumbled into the air. Sephiroth’s hand returned to Zack’s head, massaging his scalp with his fingers as the SOLDIER relaxed the muscles in his throat and flattened his tongue to the bottom of his mouth while sliding his face forward, swallowing his master’s engorged cock. Taking a careful breath through the nose, Zack pushed and angled his neck, allowing the twitching dick to slide until he was flush with the warm flesh and open pants of his captor.

“You learn so well, I’m honestly impressed,” Sephiroth purred as Zack sucked in and slid his mouth back, drawing a low, breathy groan from his master before he reached the tip and licked up the built up pre-cum he was presented with. Zack did his best to set into a pace, but it seemed bobbing his head up and down the large organ was harder than he thought it’d be. Sephiroth had made it a lot easier when he’d taken control the last time. Not that the SOLDIER had enjoyed choking on it. A chuckle floated through the air as the massaging fingers in Zack’s hair moved and slid to his wide-open jaw, tracing along the curve of the bone beneath his ear while Zack slid down and accidentally swallowed, which drew a groan of pleasure from the silverette as Zack’s gag reflex triggered, causing the SOLDIER to pull from his master’s cock and cough.

“Oh, a hiccup, I see. Looks like my Zackary needs help, hm?” The fingers touched the edge of his pet’s chin and their eyes met, and Zack couldn’t stop the flutter in his heart as his cheeks warmed again. The heat intensified as the SOLDIER nodded while his eyes bashfully looked away. It wasn’t his fault that his master was so fucking big. Thinking on it though made it all the scarier the way Sephiroth rammed him and Zack wondered briefly how bad the damage was before the cure materia was implemented.

“A-arf!” Zack said, stuttering a little from a sudden and weird wave of awkwardness. He was being given too much agency here, which made things more awkward for some reason.

“Then come here, my pet. I’ll help you,” the silverette purred, and with a nervous swallow, Zack pressed his face forward, sliding his lips around the leaking head of Sephiroth’s cock. The SOLDIER rubbed his tongue against the head, slurping at the fluid seeping free, which drew a low groan from his master as his hands slid into his pet’s hair and took hold of his unruly raven locks.

“Up,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack nervously straightened his back while bending forward and sliding his wide stretched mouth down the straining, twitching length of the silverette’s dick, a muffled whimper of worry filling the air.

“Shhhh. You're doing just fine, Zackary,” his master assuaged as his hands relaxed and began to massage into Zack’s scalp. After a moment Zack was able to relax and swallow Sephiroth the rest of the way down. “Such a good boy,” Sephiroth praised before his hands slid forward and grabbed hold of his pet’s head. Zack tensed a moment, eyes open wide as he was physically urged to slide back. “Yes, keep yourself aligned just like that,” the silverette commanded after urging Zack to adjust his back a little more while bringing him just a little more forward into his lap.

“Now, stay relaxed and behave,” Sephiroth ordered and tension hit Zack’s brow. What was happening? His heart picked up pace and just as the itching fear gave birth to realization, his master’s cock slid down his throat from where he sat, head held in place. Heat flared all through Zack’s face and down his body. Fuck. A distressed sound muffled along Sephiroth’s dick and the mad man chuckled.

“You should have known that this was how it was going to go, Fair,” the silverette said in a voice accentuated by pleasure while his cock slid back through Zack’s mouth before thrusting back down his captive’s throat. Zack whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as the slippery, hot cock of his master slid back and forth, drawing forth breathy moans from the man above him. He was so stupid. Hadn’t Zack just been thinking he had too much agency? Why was he regretting it now? Sephiroth’s hips quickened their thrusts, rubbing his cock into Zack’s mouth faster, filling the SOLDIER’s ears with audible wet sliding sounds as he groaned, muffled around his master’s cock while low, breathy pants of pleasure filled the room, sneaking into Zack's ears and teasing him. For some reason, hearing Sephiroth like that, moaning and panting as he forced his cock down his throat was making his dick throb worse between his legs. Confused, Zack’s hands tightened on the cushion as tears wet the seams of his tightly closed eyes. A particularly loud, low moan issued from Sephiroth as his fingers dug into Zack’s scalp and a bolt of arousal shot through the SOLDIER. Fuck, the silverette was feeling good. It was so hot, so wet. It was only slowly dawning on Zack that none of it bothered him: the intense smell of male sex, the taste, the heat in his face. Sephiroth did always have one of those low sexy, rumbling voices; the type girls craved.

“You’re such a good boy. Suck,” Sephiroth panted and Zack groaned as he sucked and he felt his master’s cock twitch as a small spurt of pre-cum shot the back of his tongue when it slid back before slamming in hard, making the SOLDIER choke in panic for a second.

“Shhh, you’re doing so good,” Sephiroth praised as his thrusts grew more erratic, selfish as usual while the tenor of his voice rose in tension. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Zack was so fucked. Why the fuck was he so fucking horny?! He wanted to touch himself so badly, it was maddening.

“I’m going to cum for you, Zackary,” his master groaned, cock twitching in threat and the moan that filled Zack’s mouth and vibrated against the silverette’s cock drew a hard moan from Sephiroth when his dick rammed deep into his throat. The SOLDIER gagged as his body jerked, muscles tightening as his throat clenched while his eyes flew open wide. The silverette’s head flew back, a breathy, quavering moan hitting the air as his swollen cock gave one last hard twitch before bursting cum down his captive’s throat. Zack’s lungs seized and he jerked, trying to remove his head but Sephiroth’s grip was too strong and a scream muffled from his mouth before he was finally released. The SOLDIER collapsed onto his back, rasping and coughing as water flooded down his cheeks. He wheezed, struggling against the muscles of his throat before finally sucking in air and rolling over, sobbing.

“Zackary, come here,” Sephiroth ordered, voice breathy but in control. Zack glanced back up at him, face flushed, and tears down his cheeks as he shook his head in genuine distress. The silverette’s expression sobered as he lifted his hand and curled his index finger toward himself in a gesture to come back.

“Come here, dog,” the silverette ordered and Zack whimpered as he reluctantly, at least able to breathe, rolled back over and sat up on his knees between his master’s legs, his entire body quivering. One hand touched his head while the other stroked across his cheek with a solitary finger.

“Shhh, I know,” Sephiroth said gently as he stroked through Zack’s hair while his finger finger slid beneath his pet’s chin again and urged him to lift his eyes. Hesitantly, Zack did and their eyes met.

“Up,” the silverette ordered and Zack lifted higher while Sephiroth bent over and his lips were given another kiss. When their lips separated, the silverette remained still, lips only a hair’s breadth away.

“I’ll overlook your disobedience this time since I can understand that it’s difficult to control your emotions. But, in the future I will expect more from you,” his master informed, and though Zack wanted to recoil, he bit back a sound of discontent and nodded. Sephiroth really was mean. Like, seriously, mean, vicious even. The silverette straightened his back then with a smile as he allowed his other hand to relax, the one under Zack’s chin moving to pet his head.

“As your master, it is my job to take good care of my dog, right?” his master asked and though Zack very much wanted to tell him he was doing a shitty job, he gathered the air in his lungs.

“Arf!” Zack’s voice was very low and rough and the SOLDIER almost coughed when he barked. Sephiroth’s smile grew and his petting grew a little more energetic.

“Exactly. So next time you must trust me, hm?” the silverette said, a handsome smile curving his lips in an almost disturbingly innocent way. But when next he spoke, the smile was gone and his words were slow, poignant, and low. “If you are wounded, I will heal you. If you are lost, I will find you. If you are scared, I will protect you. If you are bad, will I punish you. And only if you try to fight me, will I kill you,” the silverette explained and a fear spread through Zack’s chest and down his spine. Blinking away the wetness that clung to his eyelids, the SOLDIER gave a silent nod. Sephiroth smiled again.

“Good boy. Now, up,” his master called and Zack stared, confused. Using his other hand, the silverette patted the couch. “Come now, you’re not that stupid,” Sephiroth said and with a tinge of irritation that Zack bit back, he got up and sat on his thigh in the open space between Sephiroth’s legs.

“Turn around. Lean against me,” his master ordered and Zack reoriented himself while Sephiroth’s hand on his head remained, still moving freely through the spikes of his hair with each movement his pet made. Zack’s heart was thumping hard in his chest as he leaned back against Sephiroth, their heads touching together as the silverette’s hand in his hair slid down to his forehead, fingers curling around it.  
“Your legs, hook them over mine,” the silverette ordered and the SOLDIER did so with some slight clumsiness. When he was finished, Zack was leaned back against Sephiroth, whose still slightly wet, soft cock pressed against his lower back, while his legs were spread wide around his master’s with his knees hooked over the mad man’s. Heat burned Zack’s cheeks again from where he sat, heart thumping faster in his chest.

“Very good,” Sephiroth praised. “Now, since my pup was on his best behavior, despite his little mishap, I think he’s do for a reward,” the silverette informed and a shiver ran down Zack’s spine. He had sort of lost the mood after suffocating for a moment. Though thinking about it more calmly now, the SOLDIER wondered if none of it would have happened if he hadn’t panicked. It wasn’t like Sephiroth had thrust deeper than before. For some reason, he had just gotten scared when he realized his master was about to cum. Which was a shame because he had really been getting into it all, humiliating as it was to think about. Zack hadn’t thought he could ever get like that in that sort of situation. Sephiroth’s right hand slid down the hard definition of muscles that sculpted Zack’s abdomen, which jumped at the feather-light touch, before his fingers loosely slid around and encircled his captive’s flagging erection, also pulling a twitch from the strong muscles of his pet’s inner thighs.

“You were enjoying yourself too. It's too bad you panicked, silly boy,” Sephiroth purred and Zack drew in an unsteady breath before the silverette slid his left hand down over his pet’s eyes, which drew visible tension through his shoulders.

“Shhhh, such a tense boy, hm?” the silverette said as his fingers slid along Zack’s dick and fingers began to massage the soft flesh. An uncertain whine passed from the SOLDIER’s lips as heat began to swell his balls and cock, drawing a chuckle from his master as he turned his head and mouthed the hard line of his pet’s jaw. “Relax, nothing bad is going to happen to you, right?” Sephiroth asked and Zack’s mouth trembled when those lips which had caressed his jawline stopped moving.

“A-arf,” the SOLDIER panted with the quickening of his heartbeat. His master’s massaging fingers rubbed at the swelling head and a small gasp caught in Zack’s throat when his cock stiffened in the silverette’s hand.

“So responsive,” Sephiroth noted as his lips resumed kissing along Zack’s jaw up to his ear before biting down on the fleshy lobe that caused his pet’s jaw to pop open. Spidering shocks spread from where the silverette nibbled and roved his tongue against, working his way back down as his gloved hand fully wrapped around Zack’s throbbing cock and gave a teasing stroke. Fuck, it felt so good, even that light bit of a stroke, and the SOLDIER found he didn’t even really mind the feel of the leather. “My puppy feeling good?” the silverette asked and Zack swallowed before nodding his head.

“Arf!” A chuckle pressed against Zack’s throat when his master’s head dipped down and pressed his lips against the large artery running just under his jaw as his head was tilted back by the hand covering his eyes. It did feel good, but it wasn’t enough. Sephiroth was only so lightly touching him and it was starting to become frustrating. Shyly, he attempted to move and tilt his hips forward and another chuckle caught his ear, stilling him when his master lifted his lips from his throat.

“Is my boy becoming too impatient?” the silverette asked and a whimper passed from Zack’s lips before he could stop it. Another chuckle was his reward.

“Then, why don’t you show me how you like to touch yourself,” Sephiroth suggested and Zack’s heart stuttered as intense heat burned all through his body before shaking his head. “Oh? Shy now, are we?” Zack nodded.

“So cute. How about this?” his master said as his hand stopped and tension twisted Zack’s brow. “You touch your cock for me and show me how you like it and I’ll,” Sephiroth leaned so close to Zack’s ear; his breath almost felt like it tickled inside it, inducing a powerful shudder in his pet, “touch your favorite spot inside,” the silverette proposed and the SOLDIER felt his mouth got hot and dry as his heart thumped harder in his chest. He swallowed nervously as the heat in his face burned hotter. Dammit. He was so obvious, wasn’t he? Ah, but, he did want it. Fuck. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth Zack took a deep shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself and moved his right hand down his body until his palm blindly brushed over his cock, causing his breath to hitch when he felt himself swell hotter. Sephiroth’s hand met his own then and guided him along the length until Zack wrapped his hand around himself while his cock pulsed harder and hotter. He was getting turned on by it all.

“Good boy,” his master praised as his hand pulled away. A sudden clunk followed by a violent drop backward yanked a surprised yelp from Zack when he and Sephiroth both fell backwards and the silverette’s rapid chuckles, which quickly grew into loud laughter, chilled the SOLDIER as his hands lifted and he attempted to lift himself up.

“Calm down, Zackary,” Sephiroth said when his hands moved from the recliner handle and Zack’s eyes to grab his shoulders and pull him back down before locking his arms over his pet’s chest.

“W-what?!” Zack gasped, looking around them to realize after a sheepish second that everything was fine. They had simply reclined back in the chair, even their legs were up now with Zack’s hanging off the sides. Relaxed against Sephiroth’s chest again, he turned to look and their noses almost touched.

“Satisfied, pup?” the silverette asked and Zack felt his face heat up again as he turned his face away. “Now, relax and grab your dick again,” his master ordered and somewhat shyly he did as he was ordered. “Good. I don’t want any more outbursts from you, all right? If I throw you across this room, I expect you to get back on your knees and be ready for my next command, understand?” Sephiroth informed and Zack felt his heart hiccup. What sort of insane bullshit was that?! The silverette chuckled then. “I wouldn’t do that, of course,” he added, and Zack didn’t exactly feel comforted by the admission.

Retracting his right arm from his pet’s rising and falling chest, Sephiroth raised his hand to his face and bit on the edge of the glove before peeling it off his hand. Curious, Zack caught the last bit of it pulling from his long, elegant fingers before it dropped at the silverette’s side on the chair. Their eyes met for a brief second and the SOLDIER quickly pulled his eyes forward again. Wow. Sephiroth never took his gloves off. Zack almost wondered if his master thought he was dirty, though if he was it was the jerk’s fault for toting him around all day on a leash. Though in reality, it probably had something to do with being human scum, right? Two fingers presented to Zack’s mouth and he stared at them for a second before quickly realizing what was expected and opened his mouth. The long digits slipped down on his tongue and the pet closed his mouth, running his tongue around the fingers as his cock gave a demanding throb. At least the way things were playing out here he could understand and predict. This was practically vanilla.

“Good boy, start jacking off,” Sephiroth ordered into his praise and while feeling a rush of heat in his face that burned even up to his ears, Zack relaxed his hips and massaged his cock a little bit, regaining some of the swollen girth he’d lost after being startled. The fingers slid deeper down his throat and Zack’s throat clenched for a second before the SOLDIER closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles as his hand made its first stroke up before his finger paused to rub around the edge of his swollen head. A soft groan of pleasure oozed from his occupied mouth before his thumb slid forward and circled the tip of his cock, making it pulse faster and warmer. The fingers finally slid from his mouth and Sephiroth shifted as he raised his legs, forcing Zack to do the same too and a low moan oozed from his pet’s throat as his hand slid down his cock and back up. Two cool, wet fingers moved down his body and rubbed against his puckered hole and Zack’s breath caught in his chest a moment when he tensed. Releasing the entrapped breath, the SOLDIER relaxed as he focused his mind on the feeling of the hot, pulsing pleasure coursing through his balls and cock with every slide of friction he gave himself. One finger pushed through the muscles and Zack didn’t make it in time to stop the whimper that passed his throat when his hips jerked. His fist moved faster, his cock leaking more and dribbling down its length as the finger slid in deep. Not even a moment later the second was already nudging its way in and Zack tensed again.

“Shhh, you’ve had much more in you, haven’t you?” Sephiroth whispered against his ear and the SOLDIER groaned, cock throbbing harder as he pumped faster, wrist moving his fist with well-learned practice. The second finger pushed Zack open wider and a groan came from the pet’s lips as the saliva slick digits pushed up inside of him, wiggling against his insides. Zack’s toes curled, the pulsing in his cock was getting stronger. He panted, he was going to cum even before he was touched. A chuckle met his ear when a sudden bolt of pleasure shot all through Zack’s hips and up his back as his pulsing cock exploded cum over his suddenly tense fist. A loud moan broke from the SOLDIER as his head jerked back, hitting Sephiroth’s shoulder as Zack’s hips thrust forward.

“Look at me, Zackary,” the silverette ordered. With a pant, Zack lifted up and turned his head and immediately his lips were pressed against. Heart suddenly racing, Zack attempted to twist more toward his master, but the silverette’s arm kept him pinned as lips parted and the SOLDIER’s mouth was invaded by a greedy tongue that easily overpowered his own. Fuck. It was hard to kiss with his head so twisted, that was why he couldn’t kiss worth a damn. The fingers in his hole rubbed up again and a gasp passed from Zack’s mouth into his master’s and the silverette chuckled. Again they rubbed, hard up and down, tapping, alternating how each sharp pulse of pleasure filled his captive’s balls and swelled his cock. Zack whimpered, feeling his body heat as pleasure tingled up his spine and down his inner thighs. Moans spilled from Zack’s mouth, his hips twitching against the fingers rubbing inside him as his cock elongated and hardened fully, quickly building liquid at the top which leaked down onto Sephiroth’s turned wrist. Zack couldn’t stop, his back was attempting to arch as his hips thrust, rocking down on those probing fingers, wanting to get more, and a chuckle filled his mouth before Sephiroth broke the kiss and Zack threw his head back with a panting moan.

“You really love being fucked, don’t you?” Sephiroth asked in a breathless pant of lust and Zack moaned, breath coming out harder as the rapid, boiling, pulsing in his cock and balls grew worse.

“A-arf!” Zack moaned, the sound slightly distorted, and when he realized what he’d answered to his body jerked, the intense boiling pulse in his dick surging to higher, tighter heights before exploding again all over Sephiroth’s hand and wrist, fingers still rubbing hard and fast inside of him. Zack shuddered and gasped, eyes open wide as he took in a shrill gasp. They were still going. Oh, Gaia, he hadn’t stopped rubbing his prostate. It was almost painful the way the sharp shocks jolted up his cock, perverting into a most intimate pleasure as his dick twitched and leaked while hardening once again. It was cruel. Zack jerked, fighting with the arm pressing him down as his hips rocked, wanting more as his cock hardened fully again, still spilling thick milky white from its head before another sharp surge of broiling pulses released with a smaller burst of cum from his cock. Zack quivered hard, water burning from his eyes as a confusing sob hit the back of his stretched back throat. Every muscle was so tight it hurt, his entire body was soaked in sweat and for a long moment Zack didn’t even know what was happening as the fingers slipped out of him and a naked hand pet his head while a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“Shhhhh, you can calm down now. You did a good job, Zackary. I’m very proud of you,” Sephiroth’s deep voice rumbled against his ear as the arm pressed to Zack’s chest released him and began to rub the area between his neck and shoulder. After a long, almost painful moment Zack sagged, boneless and sniffling through his runny nose. Zack turned, and when unhindered, without a single thought wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck and sobbed into his chest as he sank down and curled up in his lap. The rubbing resumed, one hand making circles in his back while the other pet his head.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have a new sandy-haired pet to adopt.


	5. Golden Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is discovered by a good friend of his and unwittingly dooms him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you've all been having a wonderful day. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. And thank you all so much for reading this fic up to this point, and I hope you continue to come back and enjoy yourselves through the tale of this dark and twisted relationship as one more pup is added to the mix, a golden-haired one.
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [Mr. Shimada ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Shimada/pseuds/Mr_Shimada)for straightening out this chapter and making it delicious.
> 
> There is no smut in this chapter, but a vital member of the family is introduced.

The sun was hot and bright, amplified by the endless rock that surrounded him. Zack sat against a large sandstone boulder, his right elbow balanced on a lifted knee, wiggling his leash with his other hand as he stared down at the space in between his legs. Next to him his two bowls gleamed in the light; his food was gone and his water was half drained, but a lot of sand had gotten in it. Zack’s eyes traveled to the large stake embedded through his leash and into the stone ground. With a sigh he leaned back, shoes scraping across the loose sand as his legs fell flat while he pressed his head against the sandstone behind him.

“Bored!” the SOLDIER groaned as his blue, mako shined eyes squinted against the sunlight before he pulled his chain back down and stared into the distance between two more large outcroppings of rock. Zack was almost completely hidden, surrounded by chest-high collections of rock, it almost looked like it could have been man-made, but in reality the area had probably once supported a large river that splintered off where Zack sat. Ever since Sephiroth had kidnapped him he’d done nothing but sit around when he was by himself, and get fucked when his master was around. Basically, no exercise, nothing to entertain him, no one to talk to. He had absolutely nothing to occupy himself. In fact, Zack tended to sleep due to sheer boredom, but it was too hot to even try that; and Zack was worried about scorpions. He’d been stung on the ass once and that was enough to learn to pay attention. Angeal had tried not to be too obvious about it, but he clearly found it funny, especially when he informed his SOLDIER Third class protege that his left butt cheek was going to swell massively. A cast of esuna and he was good as new, but still, Zack never forgot the humiliation, or how much it had hurt.

The sound of roughly a dozen rushing feet jerked the SOLDIER to attention as he pulled his legs up and got into a kneel. Listening carefully he could pick out the sound of boots across gravel and stone, along with the metallic clink and thud of weapons and armor. His heart fluttered in his chest as Zack looked around, but there was no way he could hide. And then he paused. Could he be helped? But as soon as the idea hit dread stuttered his heart. No, if he ran off Sephiroth would catch him and punish him for being bad. Zack had lost to him once when trying his damned best to win, there was no way he’d win now. There was a splitting off of the sound of feet as some went away. Then more splitting off until only one set drew closer to him.

Zack tensed and moved over to one of the smaller outcroppings surrounding him on his right and huddled down on his knees while trying to look up over the top carefully, though perhaps his hair would make him too obvious. It was infantry, which begged the question of their purpose. It was only one man walking over toward him, gun pressed to his stomach with the tip pointed down to the ground at his feet as he walked. Zack swallowed, suddenly nervous. The foot soldier walked over toward him and right into his little space. Zack froze, heart stopped when the infantryman spotted and looked at the campsite before quickly jerking his gaze to the SOLDIER who then lunged up and tackled the man to the ground. Zack’s chain leash rattled loudly across the ground and even smacked the man’s helmet from where he sat on his knees over his downed opponent while he wrestled the gun from the man’s hand and yanked the strap off his head before tossing it away.

“Zack! Wait!” the voice that cried froze Zack in place. Eyes wide he stared down at the figure panting beneath him before two hands came up and pulled the helmet off, the chin strap already un-clipped it seemed. The helmet slid off, revealing bright blue eyes and fell to the ground just after clearing blonde spikes of hair. Zack stared down at the soft, familiar face of his only friend in the infantry.

“Cloud?” he asked, heart pumping faster. The blonde nodded to the question with an obvious answer, jerking slightly in surprise when Zack found himself unable to stop and touched his friend’s face. For sure, it was Cloud, the SOLDIER almost couldn’t believe his luck.

“What is going on?” the blonde asked and Zack’s brain stuttered out of its brief moment of awe before he got off and offered his hand to his friend. Grateful, Cloud took the proffered limb and stood up. “Why are you wearing a leash?” the blonde asked, voice full of confusion. Glancing at the stake in the ground, Zack rubbed his hand through his hair and gave an awkward laugh. Uh, no way was he telling that story.

“It’s uh… nothing, really,” Zack answered before Cloud walked up to him, expression firm.

“You disappeared after Nibelheim, Zack! You’ve been labeled a traitor by ShinRa,” Cloud informed and Zack felt his heart drop into his stomach as dread filled him to the core. Right. He hadn’t really thought about it much, primarily because he hadn’t wanted to. Of course, ShinRa would label him a deserter. Especially if they had figured out at all that he was traveling with Sephiroth.

“It’s… it’s not what you think,” Zack muttered as he looked away, unsure he even had the courage to tell the truth. When he looked back, it was to the sight of Cloud’s downturned face. Concern filled him as he reached his hand out and placed his hand over the pauldron on his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey-” Zack began but was cut off.

“My village was burned to the ground, Zack,” Cloud informed, tone forlorn and Zack grimaced. “You… you didn’t have anything to do with it, did you?” the blonde asked and the SOLDIER gasped.

“N-no! I tried to stop Sephiroth! Honest! He just,” Zack paused, regret filling his chest, “beat me. To a pulp.” After a second Cloud looked up then, blinked his eyes a few times, and then turned to the stake in the ground.

“He’s supposed to be in the area. It’s why we’re here,” Cloud informed and Zack felt his chest tighten.

“I-I really don’t know. I just got left here,” the SOLDIER informed and the blonde whipped toward him, surprised.

“You’ve been with Sephiroth?!” Cloud gasped at the implication of his friend’s statement.

“Well, not exactly with. More like, a prisoner. I mean, you can see the leash,” Zack said with a motion to the stake again even as the chain swayed from the metal collar around his neck. Cloud nodded after a second, chewing over the words for a moment before he turned to the stake again.

“So basically this is a kidnapping,” Cloud stated, and even though his friend couldn’t see it, Zack nodded. “Why haven’t you run yet? Is the stake too hard to pull out?” the blonde asked and the SOLDIER grimaced a little. With his mako-enhanced strength he surely could. But fear of punishment was what kept him in place.

“U-uh, Cloud, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Maybe after Sephiroth-” Zack said when Cloud’s radio went off from where it hung on his hip. Lifting a finger up, the blonde grabbed his radio. The blonde responded back and though garbled in static there was a word that caught Zack’s ear. Spotted. Sephiroth spotted. Horror bloomed in his chest and Zack marched up to Cloud before grabbing the blonde’s arm. Quickly, Cloud released the button as the SOLDIER stared hard down on his friend.

“Don’t face Sephiroth. If you fight him, he will kill you,” Zack said, voice firm, and for some reason he was surprised when the blonde glared at him. Cloud stepped back, bent down to pick up his helmet, and put it on.

“Sephiroth slaughtered my village. He killed my mom!” Cloud shouted, anger twisting his lips into a snarl. Zack lifted his hands in a calming gesture as he looked out toward where he had earlier heard the initial footfalls that became solely Cloud’s.

“I get it, I really do. But, Cloud, you’re mom wouldn’t want you to recklessly get yourself killed, right?” Zack asked as he looked back over, guilt shaping the contours of his face. Cloud debated the words and frowned.

“But-”

“I know. I wish I could change everything about that day. But, Sephiroth is dangerous,” Zack reasserted and the blonde finally nodded.

“I never made SOLDIER either, not like I could do anything,” Cloud muttered, voice bitter. The sound of boots marching drew in close enough to hear again and both men froze before Zack hurried over and ducked down behind another outcropping of rock, the blonde settling down next to him.

“Zack, the orders are shoot to kill. If they see you, they will shoot you,” Cloud whispered, voice grave. Zack swallowed, anxiety pumping through his heart.

“I can’t leave here,” the SOLDIER informed and the blonde grabbed his friend’s shoulder.

“You’re a SOLDIER aren’t you. You’re more than strong enough to escape,” Cloud pressed and Zack frowned, not entirely sure. Sephiroth seemed to be really good at doing things in such a way as to just deny his abilities; the silverette was probably all too aware of Zack’s strength and based all his actions on it. A rush of boots came forward toward them then, two sets, and the SOLDIER hunkered down, trying to decide what to do. He could take out one. But then he’d be exposed to the other. The infantrymen turned and shouted as their guns trained on him and Zack jumped to his feet, hands held up with Cloud doing the same.

“What the hell were you doing, Strife? Shoot to kill!” the man in the lead screamed and the blonde stuttered.

“Wait, he’s not a traitor!” Cloud shouted.

“Shoot to kill!” was repeated. The gun leveled at Zack’s chest fired, the explosion of sound piercing into his ears as the SOLDIER dove to the side while Cloud barreled forward. The blonde’s body slammed into his fellow foot soldier, knocking him over and grabbing his gun, but the downed infantryman still had his hold on the weapon and the two started struggling for it.

“Shoot the traitors!” the downed man screamed at the other who was hesitating. Zack got onto his knees and his entire diaphragm froze, choking the air from him when sharp, burning pain lanced through his stomach and spread through his gut and chest. Looking down the SOLDIER realized in horror that his shirt was soaked in blood. He’d been shot. Fuck. The other foot soldier aimed his gun at Cloud who was starting to win in his tug of war and Zack forced himself onto his feet, stumbling hard as he ran and grabbed the gun of his hesitating enemy. The man screamed when his gun went off, a bullet whizzing into the air after Zack had yanked the nozzle up. With his opponent distracted Zack flattened his palm out and rammed the edge of his outer hand into the man’s throat just beneath his jaw. The infantryman gagged, clutched his throat, and collapsed before rolling around on the ground. Just as Zack finished he turned to see Cloud win his prize and slam the butt of the rifle into his fellow foot soldier’s head, knocking him out.

Zack took a breath and sudden pain bolted through him again as his abdominal muscles clenched, forcing him to double over before collapsing onto his knees with his hand pressed to his stomach, which triggered a violent upheaval of vibrant red to spill onto the ground. With a gasp Cloud was on his knees in front of Zack, hands on his shoulders. Panic could be seen in the way the blonde’s lips trembled.

“We have to get out of here! The rest of my unit will be here any minute after those shots!” Cloud gasped, speech rushed and panting. Zack nodded, struggling to get his lungs to relax enough for him to breathe, but every time his diaphragm expanded pain shot through his nerves as nausea rolled stronger.

“We have to hurry!” Cloud cried as he grabbed the chain and examined Zack’s collar.

“It’s not coming off that way,” Zack garbled breathlessly in pain. The blonde shot up and grabbed the leash staked to the ground and started pulling. But there was no way he was going to get it out, Sephiroth had bought a massive steel stake and it was jammed deep. Cloud pulled, boots digging into the ground as his back bowed backward he pulled so hard. After a second, Zack forced himself to his feet and grabbed hold of the chain along with the blonde before giving a pull, but the pain lanced all through him again and his entire body froze, forcing more blood into his mouth right as the jerking stake jumped out of the ground a good inch. Excited Cloud dropped down and grabbed the flat head of it and pulled with both hands, yanking it out while Zack stared, surprised. The sound of infantry feet began to fade in as the blonde jumped up with the chain his hands and grabbed Zack’s hand with the other.

“Come on! Run!” Cloud hollered and with a nod, Zack followed suit.

“Stop!” a cry from behind them echoed, followed by a series of shots that missed both as they weaved around the massive sandstone block and continued on. It did not take very long, Zack was certain of it before the pain in his stomach became unbearable and his knees buckled. Cloud shouted in surprise when the hand he’d held ripped from him. The blonde spun around, his helmet almost sliding off his head when Zack’s face ate the dirt before vomiting again. Rushing over the blonde knelt by his friend. They were coming, both could hear it. Zack swallowed and used all the strength he had to flip over onto his back. He couldn’t do it anymore. His muscles were starting to not respond, he didn’t even think he could get up on his knees now.

“Cloud, run,” Zack wheezed.

“Come on! Get up!” Cloud screamed. Zack closed his eyes and took a breath. It would be easier to just lay there and die, wouldn’t it? Cloud was trying so hard. But it was getting so hard to breathe. A shadow fell over his vision, either that or he was losing his sight. Shit. Was he actually dying? A loud flap of sound hit his ears and gust of wind brushed over him as Zack struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he could only get them open a crack. When he did he spied the fluttering coat that belonged to none other than Sephiroth, and the shade his massive wing cast over him. An arm swung out and Zack attempted to speak, but Cloud was hit so hard he flew off his feet, helmet flinging off his head as he sailed backward.

“Who shot him?” Sephiroth asked and it was only then that Zack realized the rest of Cloud’s unit had caught up.

“Shoot to kill!” And then an intense barrage of horrific, ear-splitting shots filled the air. Within a second, it was over. Zack sucked in a ragged, choking gasp as his entire diaphragm clenched and water bit into his eyes. It was getting cold. Either that or the air was getting chilly. Sephiroth’s face appeared over him then, and the SOLDIER blinked, feeling suddenly so tired. Fingers worked under his skull and his head was carefully lifted before a materia appeared just below his sight. It glowed and enveloped his body. Suddenly the pain was gone and a beat later energy zipped all through Zack, knocking away the sleepiness that had been taking over his mind and he jerked up with a surprised gasp. Zack sat a moment and looked up at Sephiroth as the silverette stood up and pocketed his materia.

“Wipe your mouth,” Sephiroth ordered and after only a second he did. For a brief moment, Zack wondered if he’d just been healed or had revive used on him. His master walked over toward the fallen Cloud, Masamune still in his hand and wing present, but not extended. The SOLDIER gasped when he spied the blonde sprawled on the ground while Sephiroth raised the tip of Masamune. A shout exploded from Zack’s throat as he scrambled to his feet, falling all over himself until he rushed over and threw himself over Cloud.

“Move, Zackary,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack shook his head fervently, eyes squeezed shut and cringing in preparation for retaliatory action from the silverette. “He and his unit shot you, did they not? Move,” Sephiroth ordered again, voice booming in growing agitation. Fuck. He couldn’t move! He’d be dead if it weren’t for Cloud!

“Please, Sephiroth! He didn’t shoot me! Cloud saved me!” Zack gasped. “I’d have been shot dead at the campsite if he hadn’t been there! He fought for me! Please, spare him!” he begged. It was silent then, and after a moment Zack picked up the sound of Sephiroth’s boots walking away. Opening his eyes the SOLDIER caught the sight of Sephiroth’s back as he sheathed Masamune. Relieved, Zack sat up and looked at Cloud’s face and brushed some hair from his forehead when he noticed something on the ground. Vibrant against the white and yellow stone of the world were flecks of blood. Horror twisted Zack’s heart as he carefully slid his fingers against the back of Cloud’s skull without lifting it and pulled them back; they were covered in blood. A loud, audible gasp escaped him as his heart shot off like a rocket in panic. Zack’s eyes landed on the helmet some feet away. No. No. No.

“Sephiroth?” Zack called, hot water building up in his eyes. “Please, save him,” he said, voice quavering. He got no response.

“Please!” Zack finally called. “He’s bleeding bad! He’s still breathing, I’m sure a revive will save him!” he begged. Sephiroth turned back around, face stoic as he walked the few paces back and to his pet and stood, still, staring into Zack’s face as the warm breeze stroked the long silver strands of his hair.

“I have no need for another dog,” Sephiroth said simply and Zack whimpered as he crawled over to Sephiroth and grabbed the leg of his pants.

“Please, I’m begging you. I swear, I will be good for the rest of my life,” Zack begged. “I’ll stop complaining. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be happy about all of it. Please, just save Cloud. Arf! Arf! Arf!” Sephiroth’s eyes slid over to the blonde who emitted a faint groan, jerking the SOLDIER’s attention to him, eyes begging desperately when he looked back to his master. The silverette took the couple steps toward the blonde and knelt down. A gloved hand reached down and took the young infantryman’s chin in his right hand as he leaned forward, barely turning the blonde’s head. A hum left the silverette’s lips and Zack watched, heart slamming viciously in his chest as a nervous sweat broke across his skin. 

It was a second later when his vision suddenly swam and his ears rang that Zack realized he had stopped breathing. Sephiroth reached into his coat pocket then, feeling around for a brief moment before pulling out a magic materia. With the orb held within his palm held over the blonde, it released a glow that enveloped him. Relief flooded Zack and he sagged, exhausted again as he watched Sephiroth’s hand rose and touched Cloud’s forehead. Curious, he leaned over and looked up to try and see his master’s expression, but it was unreadable. The touching was lingering too long, Sephiroth was looking at Cloud too long. Discomfort birthed itself in Zack, replacing all of that relaxing relief he’d just happily welcomed. The silverette pocketed his materia then and stood, glancing down at Zack as he held out his hand.

“Give me your leash,” his master ordered and the pet glanced quickly until he spotted the end and grabbed it off the ground before putting it in Sephiroth’s hand.

“Now pick up,” Sephiroth paused for only a brief second, “Cloud.” Zack felt tension work through his shoulders as his heart thudded hard in his chest. He glanced from the silverette to his friend.

“Are you going to break your promise right after making it?” Sephiroth asked and immediately Zack knee walked his way to Cloud, lifted the blonde’s torso, rest his head against his shoulder, and scooped him up in his arms before standing.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised before he started walking and Zack quickly followed after him, a heavy dread filling his stomach as he glanced down at the unconscious blonde in his arms. Did he just do something unforgivable?


	6. Broken In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes the time to house train his new pet and has Zack help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you've all been having a wonderful day. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. And thank you all so much for reading this fic up to this point, and I hope you continue to come back and enjoy yourselves through the tale of this dark and twisted relationship as one more pup is added to the mix, a golden-haired one.
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> Enjoy the depravity.

It was a sound of deep, throaty pleasure that spilled into the air, drifting, touching, teasing into Cloud’s ears. A breeze caressed over the blonde’s face as he roused and his brain began to piece together the information of various sensations. Like the fact that his shoulders were sore, that he could not move his wrists, or his legs. It was only when he lifted his arms and found they rose in sink that Cloud’s eyes finally cracked open. Slowly his world brightened and expanded, beholding the view of a valley of green far below. The sounds increased, louder, urgent, as heavy, rasping huffs of breath hit the air. The sounds were identifiable, obvious. The blonde looked over and his entire body jerked, but the rope around his wrists and ankles kept him from doing more than rocking against the rocky face his back pressed into. Eyes wide and lips parted Cloud gaped.

A few dozen feet away was Zack, on his hands and knees, completely naked with his dick hanging between his legs, swinging with every thrust the person behind him made as the chain from his neck weaved in the air toward the ground. Chills prickled all over the blonde’s flesh as he stared, heart skipping a beat as horror bloomed in his chest. Long silvery hair fell over the man’s shoulders and down his back, though some free flying strands caught in the mountain breeze as his powerful hips thrust forward. Cloud stared, unable to stop his eyes from traveling down. He couldn’t believe it. He had to look, to see if it was true. As Sephiroth’s hips drew back the thick length of his cock was exposed before it disappeared on a forward slide, timed perfectly with the forward rock of Zack’s body as a low, wet moan oozed from the First’s mouth. Pleasure was so obvious from the way Zack’s brows drew up in tension, mouth open as panting moans tumbled free. Even the bouncing of his completely rigid dick. Sephiroth was completely dressed in his infamous gear, though clearly his pants were open. Cloud’s legs drew up to his chest when he felt a warming in his crotch as confusion spread over his mind and the blonde looked around him, his movements becoming frantic.

“Looks like our new pup is awake.” The sound of Sephiroth’s voice made Cloud’s heart freeze in his chest as he jerked his eyes back to the duo. Sephiroth leaned forward, one hand settling onto the earthen ground while the other grabbed Zack’s jaw. Glowing blue eyes opened as his head was turned until the First looked at his friend, face flushed and eyes glazed in pleasure. The silverette’s thrusts moved faster and the SOLDIER choked for a second before groaning. “Are you happy to see your friend, Zackary?” Sephiroth asked, the smirk on his lips against Zack’s ear and Cloud stared, the horror in his chest spreading through his body in a cold chill when the First whimpered.

“Arf!” Hearing that sound, the imitation of a dog felt almost world shattering. Cloud just couldn’t understand what he was seeing. But the memory of Zack on a chain staked to the ground made a lot of sense. A chuckle filled the air, issued by the silverette, low and menacing, though disturbing in its sensual grace.

“Then show your friend your face when you cum, show him how good it feels,” Sephiroth said loud enough to sting the ears of those around him before he stilled his hips. His hands grabbed Zack’s upper arms and pulled up, the First giving a sharp gasp when he was forced up straight. Dick jutting up with a hard bounce, the First’s back bowed before the silverette ferociously pumped his cock inside him; it only took a second, and Cloud watched, unable to look away when Zack trembled, a cry tearing from his lips as cum shot from his bouncing cock. The orgasmic cry quickly devolved into whimpering as he was allowed to relax back onto his forearms on the ground before Sephiroth's gloved hand stroked down his pet’s back affectionately.

“Feel good, boy?” the silverette asked and Cloud blinked, focusing on his old friend while every muscle in his body tightened. It was a nightmare, it couldn’t be real.

“Arf!” Zack panted and the blonde felt like his whole world went off kilter. It took a long moment for him to even realize he couldn’t catch his breath as a dizzying ring filled his ears. Sephiroth pulled from Zack, his hard cock sliding out before the silverette stood and fully faced Cloud. The blonde’s eyes jerked up, wide in fear before he shrank back, wanting to squirm away. Sephiroth stalked toward him, the proud strength of his thick, rigid dick something the blonde was trying to not look at, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from constantly darting to it. A chuckle filled the air when Sephiroth knelt down in front of Cloud, smirking as his hand reached out. The blonde jerked, eyes snapping to his feet when one gloved finger stroked across the side of his jaw before it slid beneath his chin and Cloud found his gaze lifting to Sephiroth’s face where their eyes locked. The blonde’s breath caught. The smirk that sensuously curved the silverette’s lips promised nothing but unpleasantness and Cloud’s brows twisted in dismay.

“What an adorable puppy,” Sephiroth said as his thumb drifted over the blonde’s bottom lip. Cloud glanced away from the crush of the madman’s oppressive gaze to see Zack on the ground, curled up on his side with his large forearm over his eyes. Almost like he didn’t want to see, or be seen.

“Cloud.” The way Sephiroth’s deep, rumbling voice purred out his name, accentuating the vowels made the blonde’s heart squeeze in his chest as the silverette’s thumb pressed his bottom lip down hard enough to expose his teeth and Cloud reluctantly pulled his eyes back to his captor’s face. Those eyes, so wide and sharp; even the slit pupils looked somehow more pronounced than the blonde had remembered from the posters. A shudder ran down Cloud’s spine when Sephiroth’s head dipped down until he was close enough for the blonde to feel and smell his breath, for the long length of his hair to fall forward and brush his cheeks.

“You’re quite beautiful, did you know that?” Sephiroth said low against his lips and Cloud’s heart stuttered in his chest. He couldn’t move, his wrists and ankles were still tied together. He wanted to run, to look away, but the silverette’s eyes held his own, focused intently on his face. The thumb on his lips pressed again and Cloud’s brow drew up in concern. A soft chuckle filled the air between them.

“But, first, we must see if this stray can be trained,” Sephiroth said as he drew back and released the blonde’s chin. Heart thrumming in his chest, Cloud sank back against the rock face behind him, knees knocking together. The silverette stood and once again, much to the blonde’s chagrin, his eyes landed on the man’s proud display of his dick before jerking his face away. A chuckle followed and Cloud’s face flushed as his heart raced faster.

“I will not tolerate a stray who does not learn,” Sephiroth said in a cold, professional tone as he walked around the blonde over to where a large backpack that he hadn’t noticed sat. Crouching down, the silverette reached inside and rummaged around. Afraid of what the man was searching for, Cloud felt his heart drop into his churning stomach before he jerked his eyes to Zack. He was sitting up now, legs crossed with his face in his hands, the chain glaring in the way it glinted in the sun’s light.

“Zack,” Cloud called softly, voice shaking. It was silent for a moment.

“Just do what he wants, Cloud, it’ll be better that way,” Zack said in a pitiful, remorseful voice. A deep breath filled the blonde’s chest before he jerked his eyes back to Sephiroth’s back just as something came out of the bag, but from his vantage point he couldn’t quite see it.

“Zack?” Cloud called again, voice a little higher and the First shook his head, hands still on his face. The sound of boots jerked the blonde’s head up and there was Sephiroth again, standing over him, smiling. Though his body clenched in fear, Cloud’s eyes followed a trail from the silverette’s face, to his right pectoral and down to his right hand. In it was a pair of large, heavy duty shears. Cloud’s eyes rounded and he whimpered as his knees pressed tighter together. Sephiroth knelt down and reached his hand out, placing it on the blonde’s head even as he flinched.

“Seems my new pup is quite skittish,” the silverette said in notice before drawing his hand forward and showing the shears. Cloud’s toes curled in his boots as his trembling lips dipped into a frown.

“Ah, now, now. Those clothes will only get in the way,” Sephiroth informed in a mockingly soothing voice and the blonde whimpered as his captor’s hand pulled away. “Zackary,” the call of Zack’s name made the blonde jump a little. “Come here,” the silverette ordered, and though afraid to free his eyes from those shears, Cloud watched from a sidelong glance as the First got up onto his feet, the chain chittering across the ground. Still completely nude Zack’s cock was soft, bordered by ebony hair that trailed up to his belly button, and once again, the blonde had to force himself not to stare in disbelief. His friend got onto his knees beside them before the madman’s hand ruffled his hair. “Good boy,” he praised and Cloud felt his stomach twist in horror. He really was, Sephiroth was literally treating Zack like a dog.

“You’ll need to help get Cloud ready,” the silverette informed and Cloud quivered, watching as Zack’s down turned face visibly grimaced from his vantage point. “Understand, boy?”

“Arf!” Zack said, putting enthusiasm that wasn’t real into his voice and the blonde inwardly recoiled. He wanted to run, to get away, to fight.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised as he ruffled Zack’s hair again, clearly pleased. “Get behind Cloud and hold him,” the silverette ordered and to the blonde’s horror, the First crawled over toward him, avoiding looking him in the face. The sound of the chain was deafening over the wind.

“Zack?” Cloud called, panic working into his voice as Zack pulled on the blonde, moving him even as he squirmed a short moment. After a tense few seconds, Cloud was against his friend’s chest, arms and legs still bound, and reoriented to still be directly in front of him, was Sephiroth. The man who had slaughtered his hometown.

“Just relax Cloud, fighting it makes it worse,” Zack said softly against his left ear and Cloud jerked when the silverette’s hand grabbed the ankle of his boot and pulled his legs straight.

“P-please, don’t do this!” The blonde begged, panic edging his voice, raising it in pitch as he wiggled again, but Zack’s arms wrapped around Cloud’s chest and to the blonde’s horror, pinned him against his body.

“Please, I’m begging you, Cloud. Just cooperate, okay?” the First begged in a whisper, voice tense, quivering slightly. It only made the blonde want to kick harder. Sephiroth released the blonde’s foot and suddenly Cloud found himself completely swallowed up by Zack, legs wrapped around his waist, the weight and power from the hold stilling the blonde entirely. A shrill gasp sucked into the infantryman’s lungs before a chuckle caught his ear and stole that same breath away.

“I’m very proud of you right now, Zackary,” Sephiroth praised his dark-haired pet and Cloud whimpered. “Lead by example, show Cloud how to behave like a good boy,” the silverette ordered as his hand curled around the blonde’s boot ankle again and the shears slid open before sliding over the material. The first snip was loud in his ears and water burned the blonde’s eyes as he pressed his head back against Zack’s chest, teeth grit for a long tense moment before going lax and trembling in his arms.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Zack whispered as he rested his cheek against the top of Cloud’s head.

“W-why?” the blonde choked. Sephiroth ignored him, but one of his friend’s arms loosened from around the blonde and rubbed soft circles into his stomach.

“Just relax, it’ll be over soon,” Zack whispered as the cold metal of the scissors slid up the blonde’s thigh. In a moment the First moved his legs out of the way, allowing the scissors to cup beneath Cloud’s belts to his hip, even his boxers were being cut through. The blonde shuddered and whined as he turned his face away, burying it into Zack’s chest.

“Zackary, remove his armor,” Sephiroth ordered and Cloud almost hiccuped in his gasp of surprise before the First’s hands went into action. They ran over the blonde’s body, unbuckling belts, unstrapping holsters and unsnapping pauldrons, all tossed away carelessly. Cloud couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Zack was going along with this. His friend was not someone to participate in something so sordid. The blonde could only think that Sephiroth had something that he was using to force him. Maybe his loss to the murderer had made him afraid. Cloud quivered as his knees knocked together again when Sephiroth switched legs. He cut carefully, beneath the rope binding his ankles before cutting up the thick leather of the blonde’s baggy infantry pants. Once Zack was finished he pulled him to his chest again, wrapping his arms around Cloud, hugging him. Water filled the blonde’s eyes once more when Sephiroth leaned forward again, scissors cutting until they slipped through and finished bisecting Cloud’s only barrier of protection.

“Now, I will free your legs, Cloud. Do. Not. Kick me.” Sephiroth said, his voice commanding in its strength as he punctuated each word to make it clear. The blonde looked up, heart quivering as the rope was untied from his ankles before being tossed away. Cloud wanted to curl into a ball. The cut pants were then grabbed and pulled off the blonde, revealing probably the only thing that the blonde would even dare to care about given his current situation. Cloud’s bound hands slapped over his crotch, trying to block the view of his privates. A chuckle filled the air and though he didn’t want to, Cloud chanced an upward glance at Sephiroth’s face and shrank under its utterly predatory gaze. The smirk that curved those lips was haunting and the water in the blonde’s eyes started to seep free when his boots and socks were yanked off his feet.

“Now, now, there’s no need for such adorable tears,” Sephiroth said affectionately he grabbed both of Cloud’s ankles and pulled, tearing a yelp from the blonde when he was released from Zack’s arms, slid down the ground until his legs were on either side of the silverette’s knees and his head in his friend’s lap. The blonde quivered when a hand slid forward over his body as his captor leaned forward and caressed his cheek with a gloved hand that smeared his tears.

“Well, looks like this stray is quite a bit more timid than I thought he’d be,” Sephiroth noted, a touch of delight to his voice as his hand slid down Cloud’s chest to the V his arms made where his bound hands clasped over his crotch. Another chuckle was the blonde’s reward for his efforts.

“Zack, lift his arms,” the silverette ordered and Cloud’s eyes widened in horror for a moment when his elbows were grabbed and though he squirmed and back arched in an attempt to somehow keep himself hidden from the silverette’s probing eyes, he ultimately lost the fight. A whine pulled from the blonde’s throat when his elbows bent toward his friend’s stomach where Zack’s fingers intertwined with his in a comforting gesture. Sephiroth’s hand slid unhindered, a gloved finger stroking down the soft length of Cloud’s unusual cock and the blonde whimpered.

“How adorable,” the silverette purred as his fingers wrapped around the soft, sensitive tissue and began to gently massage. Cloud’s knees twitched up, prompting Sephiroth’s other hand to wrap around his captive’s left knee and hold it in place. The blonde whined as pleasure warmed his balls which swelled with the thickness of his cock as he twitched, wishing the offensive hand would leave him.

“P-please stop,” Cloud begged as his cock swelled harder and the silverette’s thumb pressed to the exposed head peeking from beneath the foreskin, shocking a roll of pleasure down the blonde’s cock and to his balls that unfurled through his body into a shudder and gasp that broke from his lips. A chuckle fell over Cloud and he glared, which drew an amused expression from the silverette that made the blonde cringe back. That look on the man’s face, the bright gleam in his eyes, the wide stare with the small slit of his pupils combined with the way his brows arched up on his forehead, accompanied by the cruel curve of his lips spoke of nothing but danger. 

Cloud quivered in the understanding that something was broken or missing inside Sephiroth, and why Zack probably just did as he was told. There was no argument to be had with such a man, if he dared, he’d be hurt, or worse. Sephiroth’s fingers moved, once again circling the thickness of the blonde’s cock and slid the foreskin down, smiling as he stroked his hand up and down, and though Cloud tried not to, the shy sparks of pleasure grew until the flushed head of his shorter than average but thick cock started to build up fluid. The blonde whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his face away, unable to bear the sight any longer. Of all the things that could be done to him, of all the places that he could be touched unwanted, it had to be something like this.

The leather hand that leisurely stroked his dick disappeared and Cloud released a breath of relief right before his ankles were grabbed again. A startled gasp passed the blonde’s lips when his feet were pressed up against the silverette’s shoulders before the feeling of a single leather finger brushed down over his swollen balls, down his perineum to the puckered ring of muscles surrounding his hole. The ticklish glide drew a distressed whine from Cloud’s tightly closed lips as his knees quivered again. The fingers intertwined in his own tightened and the blonde looked away, pressing his cheek into his friend’s thigh when the tickling flutter became a growing and incessant pressure. The blonde’s toes curled and his throat tightened as wet heat swelled his eyes again. It was happening, oh, Gaia, it was happening. What sort of depraved, fucked up situation was this? The gloved finger pushed through the muscles and Cloud gasped, back muscles tensing as his legs jerked, head pulling back and exposing the length of his throat as tears pricked the corners of his eye. Immediately Zack huddled over his friend more, kisses falling to the blonde’s suddenly tight clenched fingers.

“You need to relax,” The First whispered, voice quivering slightly as he continued to kiss Cloud’s fingers while a whimper broke from the back of the blonde’s full, trembling lips.

“I can’t!” Cloud hissed, brows drawn up together in pain before another whimper broke from his lips.

“You’re doing good, pet, listen to Zackary,” Sephiroth advised in a soft, focused voice even as his crude finger pushed in deeper despite the tension that the muscles expressed in tightening around the digit.

“P-please! Slow down!” Cloud begged, but was ignored as the finger began to rub, exploring the soft, satiny insides of his body. The blonde squirmed a little, but no matter how he twisted his torso, it didn’t feel any better. And then a bolt of pleasure shocked through his balls to his dick and Cloud gave a grunt that broke apart into a gasp. A chuckle was issued from acrossed him and the blonde’s knees twitched as continuous pulses of pleasure rapidly filled his cock with each rub against a spot somewhere inside him, forcing the blonde’s flagging erection to swell thicker against his belly.

“W-what’s happening?!” Cloud gasped as a low, determined groan of pleasure broke from his lips despite his attempts to stop it. Pleasure boiled hot through his balls, twitching his cock as it leaked against his tight belly while a whimper drew out from his pursed lips. His dick pulsed hotter, faster, more desperate with each rub and Cloud mewled as he shook his head from side to side, brows knit tightly. He was going to cum and his prick wasn’t even being touched.

“P-please stop,” the blonde begged again, voice cracking as his breath drew in ragged. It felt so good and torturous all at once and Cloud honestly wasn’t sure if he just wanted it to stop or finish. A chuckle was the reward for his plead, and the blonde jerked, the surging, boiling pulse in his dick exploding hot from the head of his cock in a thick burst of viscous fluid against his uniform shirt while his abdominal muscles contracted enough to pull the smallest of the trio upright before he collapsed with a sharp gasp, head hitting Zack’s thigh.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised as his free hand stroked up and down the leg pressed against his right shoulder as the curled toes relaxed before the silverette turned his face and kissed the inside of his new pet’s ankle. After a painfully drawn out moment, Cloud dared to force his eyes open to look across the distance between himself and Sephiroth. His heart stuttered in his chest when his eyes caught the silverette’s in a sideways glance while those upward curved lips gave his ankle another kiss before his captor turned his face and looked pointedly into the blonde’s eyes.

“I reward good behavior, don’t I Zackary?” the silverette asked and Cloud felt tension wind through his friend’s muscles before his head lifted, and to the blonde’s horror, there was a wide smile splitting Zack’s lips.

“Arf!” The sound was a slap in the face and Sephiroth chuckled as the blonde watched in a disbelief that dug deeper than the first time he’d experienced the bizarre exchange. The silverette’s hand stretched the short distance between them while his friend bowed down, allowing his hair to be ruffled.

“Such a good boy,” Sephiroth praised. “Now, you get to help me train our new friend,” the silverette informed and Cloud felt a sudden tightening of the thigh he rested on as his own heart skipped a beat.

“Arf!” Zack replied, still grinning as Sephiroth’s rude finger pulled out of the blonde’s abused ass. Cloud looked up at the madman, heart racing in renewing panic when his feet were lowered back to the ground while a truly heinous smirk curved the silverette’s lips, accentuated by the perverse gleam in his eyes.

“Cloud, roll over,” his captor ordered and the blonde stared, eyes rounding when his bound hands were released and the First grabbed his shoulders.

“Come on, Cloud! Roll over! Arf!” Zack cheered in excitement, still grinning as he pulled on the blonde’s shoulders, forcefully twisting his torso until Cloud found himself having no choice but to roll over onto his stomach.

“W-what? Please, does it have to be like this?!” the blonde gasped, fear rippling across his vulnerable back before leather fingers rubbed across the pale, soft globes of his ass and Cloud almost choked on air.

“Enough of your whimpering. Zackary went through the same training, and look at what a good, happy boy he is, hm?” Sephiroth informed and the blonde looked up and stared into his friend’s smiling face. No, it wasn’t true. It was a farce, that smile was a facade, there was no way his friend would be okay with this. The hands feeling out his ass slid to his sides and grabbed his hips, silently instructing Cloud to raise his hindquarters into the air, and the blonde sniveled as he got onto his knees.

“Shhh, you’ll be fine,” the silverette assuaged and the blonde’s jaw clenched so tight his teeth creaked in his mouth. The hand on his right hip disappeared and a moment later something wet pressed against his hole and a sharp gasp sucked in through Cloud’s nose as his heart rocketed through his chest while water burned his eyes as his body quivered; it was coming. The blonde did his best to relax, but the vicious ram of Sephiroth’s cock breaching him tore a yelp from the infantryman as his body pitched forward. Pain blazed through the muscles of his hole and spread all through his lower intestine as water poured heavy down his cheeks. A sob hit the back of Cloud’s throat in the aftermath while Zack’s hands stroked through his hair, massaging his scalp before a soft light filled the area and within seconds, the pain was gone. Instead only the sensation of being full with something large, heavy, and warm remained.

“There we go, all better now,” Sephiroth purred as one hand wrapped around Cloud’s belly while another rubbed up his back, fingers stroking over his infantry uniform top before the blonde found to his surprise, the rope around his wrists being worked loose.

“You feel better, right, Cloud?” Zack asked, and the blonde’s bottom lip trembled as he sniffled and blinked back his tears while nodding as the rope came free, allowing him to better balance himself.

“Good boy, Cloud,” Sephiroth praised as his hand slid back toward the blonde’s hip, allowing both hands to grab hold before Cloud felt the pull of his captor’s dick sliding back until the head remained before pushing back inside. A gasp broke from the back of the blonde’s throat when a zap of pleasure shocked through his balls to his cock when the silverette’s hips hit him hard enough to bounce the infantryman on his knees towards Zack. A low breath of pleasure filled the air as Sephiroth set his hips a mild rhythm, pumping his swollen dick into the tight confines of his new captive’s virgin hole and rubbing his prostate. Each backward and forward slide of his newly proclaimed master’s cock pushed wave after wave of pleasurable heat through Cloud’s cock and up his spine, forcing his prick to swell between his legs again. The blonde’s gasps quickly labored with pleasure despite himself as Cloud closed his eyes and groaned, face burning hot as the heat climbed all throughout his body with the increasing throbs in his swollen, leaking dick. Cloud’s shuddered, the increasing pulse of pleasure with each thrust of cock pushing him toward a humiliatingly early release.

“Such a good boy,” his captor purred as his thrusts slowed, becoming meager, teasing grinds that drew tension to Cloud’s face as the build to orgasm withered. “Let’s test just how well you respond to commands.” The statement made the blonde’s heart skip a beat and his eyes snapped open. “On your hands, Cloud.” Cloud bit back a grunt and did as he was told, though he found even with his hands free, the slow, gentle push of Sephiroth’s dick was a hindrance to a steady rise due to the continued motion on his knees. “Good boy. Now, Zackary, up on your knees,” Sephiroth ordered and though the blonde couldn't see anything, he felt the wave of tension that radiated from his friend before his knees changed position in Cloud’s down turned vision as his heart rate elevated in concern. What was that silver asshole going to do now?

“Good boy,” their master praised with a chuckle. “Now, Cloud, I want you to suck Zackary’s dick,” the order was a punch to the gut and the blonde tensed up a moment, earning him a smack to his ass that drew a gasp of surprise from his lips. It wasn’t hard, but clearly a warning. Cloud relaxed, lips dipping low into a frown before he gathered a breath and lifted his face up to stare at Zack. His friend’s smile was gone as conflict warred through his strong features. It was only for a moment that the First hesitated before his hands started to move and the blonde looked to watch what was in clear view of his face, stupefied as his friend grabbed his surprisingly half hard cock and started to stroke it, teasing the tip with the fingers of his other hand until the flesh plumped and lengthened. Cloud’s throat tightened and dried before he swallowed. A soft breath of pleasure came from above his head and the blonde looked up. His eyes rounded in shock from the direction that Zack’s gaze was focused, down across from him, at Sephiroth, or maybe at where the silverette hips were pressed tight but still against his ass, waiting patiently. The blonde’s head positively burned, stressed, and embarrassed, humiliated to be so thoroughly objectified on his hands and knees with a murderer's dick in his ass.

“Wonderful, Zackary,” Sephiroth complimented in a smooth, pleased voice and a soft moan passed from Zack’s lips, inducing a strong, unexpected throb in the blonde’s dick. Cloud’s eyes slid down to his friend’s hands again, openly jerking himself hard as the swollen red head of his cock dripped pre-cum in front of his face. Finished, the First’s eyes slid to his friend and when their gazes met a shudder spidered across Cloud’s flesh, inducing another confusing twitch in his cock even as fear spread through his heart. His friend’s gaze was heavy and dark in lust with a carnal shine of pleasure clouding those usually bright, innocent mako blue eyes. 

Zack shuffled up closer to the blonde’s face, right hand holding his heavy dick and Cloud looked down, entranced by the sight of the swollen, leaking organ that aimed toward his mouth. The veins were so prominent along its engorged surface, crawling back along the pale flesh until it met a nest of ebony hair curled around the base where a pair of swollen balls hung below. A wave of dizziness washed over the blonde and for a moment, the thought to fight reared up in him again before the musky smell of male sex wafted into his nose as the leaking, swollen plume pressed to his lips. Cloud’s shoulders tensed as his eyes slid up to his friend’s face which stared down at him, flushed with arousal as one strong hand slid into the blonde’s hair and massaged while he pressed Cloud’s lips harder against his needy dick, which drew out a tight groan of pleasure from his friend’s lips.

“Please,” Zack panted, a strange, desperate lust coloring his words and Cloud’s heart pounded again as he nervously opened his mouth before the warm, heavy head slid forward onto his tongue. The blonde grimaced, the fleshy, salty flavor of the First’s cock wasn’t exactly pleasant. A loud moan broke from the back of Zack’s throat followed by a stuttered pant as he pushed his dick deeper. Cloud found himself opening his jaw wider and wider, to the point it began to ache as more and more of Zack’s thick cock slid further inside before brushing the back of his throat and the blonde gagged, the muscles of his neck spasming. “Relax your throat,” Zack whispered, voice heavy and strained. Cloud whimpered as he did his best to do what he was told, but each little bit further his friend nudged inside, he once again choked on it. Moans struggled from Zack’s lips as he slowly pulled his dick back to an acceptable level of deepness before he grabbed the sides of the blonde’s face, who let out a muffled cry when his head was moved lower and angled until his neck was straight before the First pushed his dick all the way inside the hot, wet confines of his friend’s throat until his balls rest against his chin. A chuckle issued from behind Cloud and Zack looked up, expression a daze of pleasure.

“I’m very impressed with both of you,” Sephiroth purred as he ground his hips against Cloud again, drawing a stifled groan from the blonde’s stuffed mouth, triggering a low groan and hip twitch from Zack.

“Now, let’s begin. Cloud, I expect you to bring Zackary to orgasm,” the silverette informed and the blonde whimpered around the pulsing organ in his mouth when his master drew his cock back through the throbbing muscles of his hole and slid back in, stroking hard against that spot that tore an unhindered, muffled, wet groan from the blonde’s wide open mouth when Zack withdrew his dick to let the blonde breath before sliding back in with a moan of his own.

“You can do it, Cloud,” the First panted and the blonde whinged as he tried to give a suck, but the hard thrust of Sephiroth’s cock into his ass made him choke instead. Another small bit of laughter issued from their master. Zack’s hands tightened on the blonde’s head as his dick slid backward and the blonde groaned, the sound wet and labored as he attempted to suck at the slobbery length but failed to do so once again when Sephiroth’s dick began to pump faster inside him, striking him with constant wave after wave of pleasure that made his dick pulse harder, boiling sharper. Zack’s cock slid back forward with a soft thrust and the blonde grunted, saliva spilling down his chin as the First began a timid rocking of his hips, groaning and panting with each twitch of movement.

“Just thrust Zackary,” Sephiroth said in a pleasure twisted voice as his hips moved in faster, shorter bursts which helped keep the blonde from rocking too hard into the dick in his mouth. A gasp of pleasure broke from his friend’s lungs and Cloud’s eyes rounded when the First began to pump his cock more eagerly across his tongue and down his throat, panting moans oozing from his mouth as the blonde tried to keep his throat relaxed despite the large dick filling it. Never would Cloud have ever even imagined being fucked in the mouth and ass at the same time. Each powerful roll of pleasure Sephiroth’s rubbing cock delivered against his sweet spot was tempered by the fear of choking on Zack’s dick, but despite that Cloud's cock was pulsing maddeningly hot. It was awful, degrading on his hands and knees, every hole big enough stuffed by the two men he had admired most. But for some reason, hearing them panting and moaning over him was making him so hard.

“C-Cloud,” the First rasped in a moan distorted voice as his hips suddenly sped up, fingers digging into the sides of Cloud’s head painfully. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Zack moaned with a broken tremor in his voice, his dick pumping faster down the blonde’s throat as his breath puffed quicker, harder with the clear indication of orgasm nearing. Arousal pulsed hot through the blonde as his cock twitched, further stimulated by the hard rubbing of Sephiroth’s cock shoving inside him as the silverette’s own breathy pants of pleasure mingling with Zack’s own desperate gasps as a pitiful, choking groan muffled around the First’s thrusting dick. 

Tears pricked Cloud’s eyes again as he closed them, confused and conflicted by the strong pulses of pleasure coursing through his swollen balls while the increasingly guttural moans from both his friend and enemy accompanied with the frenzied rubbing of cock penetrated into his ears, inducing stronger, more rabid pulses in his dick. The blonde’s brows furrowed, another low groan oozing from his lips as the sounds of both men pressed into his ears more oppressively, cocks rubbing passionately inside him, stimulating him in new and terrifying ways. Zack’s rasping groans broke into a loud, sharp moan as his body stiffened, dick shoving deep into Cloud’s throat before the blonde felt the burst of cum in his throat and gagged around the twitching cock in his mouth, water pouring down his cheeks in reaction before his friend’s dick softened and slipped out of him though Sephiroth’s cock still rubbed inside him, striking powerful shocks of pleasure through his body.

“Cloud, you okay?” Zack gasped when the blonde jerked his face away, expression tense as he swallowed and worked to get his throat to open up and breathe. But his attempts were interrupted when fingers dug deep into his hips and a rough hiss tore from the blonde’s lips before Sephiroth’s cock slammed hard into him, tearing a shrill gasp from Cloud when his body shoved forward. Each brutal thrust bolted pleasure through his balls to his dick, spreading through his body in powerful booming waves. Selfish were the silverette’s movements as he slammed his engorged dick into the slender body in his grip while Cloud sobbed. And to his humiliation the blonde’s open mouth poured his verbal pleasure onto the ground as orgasm swelled up hot and violent inside him.

Cloud’s nails dug into the dirt, rasping pants and breathy moans of pleasure breaking from his hanging open mouth as sweat poured from his skin. He was going to cum, it was maddening the way his cock pulsed with the rapid race of his heart. His muscles quiver and with a shout orgasm clawed from Cloud as his body tensed, cum shot from his swinging cock onto the bedrock. The tension in his body stubbornly clung to him for a long drawn out moment despite the vicious pumping of Sephiroth’s cock jerking him before the blonde collapsed onto his face, gasping as his body still rocked back and forth with the increasing violence of his proclaimed master’s thrusts until Sephiroth yanked Cloud back against his chest, shoving his dick as deep into the short blonde as he could while a low, guttural moan slithered from his panting lips while a thick burst of cum filled his captive’s insides. Cloud sagged, chest heaving rapid in his deep breaths, unable to do anything amid the weakness and tingling of his suddenly unresponsive muscles. After the tide washed from him, the silverette released his hold on his pet and Cloud collapsed limp onto his hands and knees, almost onto his face before Zack rushed in, the rattling of his leash informing everyone of his movements as the blonde was picked up by his shoulders. Cloud was pliable as a doll as he was pulled into his friend’s lap and his head was positioned to rest against his strong shoulder.

“You okay, Cloud?” Zack asked again in a concerned gasp as the blonde’s eyes slowly blinked before closing. A hand rested on top of his head as Zack pressed the side of his face against his friend’s forehead. Sephiroth meanwhile, stood up and tucked himself back into his pants before he grabbed the loosened rope he had taken from the blonde’s ankles. The haunting sound of boots could not be ignored, forcing Cloud’s exhausted eyes to peel open as he watched the silverette kneel down in front of the duo and tie his ankles together again before reclaiming the rope from his wrists and tying them too.

“You did wonderfully, both of you,” Sephiroth said with a smile as both his hands reached forward and pet each of their heads while the two captive’s watched him with weary eyes.

“Now, I expect you two to behave while I am gone,” the silverette informed. Cloud turned his face away and closed his eyes again, bound wrists limp in front of him. He was too tired. A chuckle filled the air then from their master as he stood. “I will return with supplies for our new family member. So, Zack, I expect you to keep Cloud in line while I am away. Otherwise, you both will be punished.” Cloud didn’t see it, but it seemed that Zack made some move because his torso swayed forward slightly.

“Arf!” the bark drew the blonde’s weary eyes to open again and he groaned as he pushed his face into Zack’s chest more snug. This was a nightmare. It had to be. What else could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Cloud gets to learn more about his expected role.


	7. Greeting Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud learns what's expected of him with Zack's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you've all been having a wonderful day. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. And thank you all so much for reading this fic up to this point, and I hope you continue to come back and enjoy yourselves through the tale of this dark and twisted relationship. With their family complete, it is now time for everyone to fulfill their roles.
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> Enjoy the depravity.

Zack couldn’t stop looking at his friend leaned against the rock face, wrists and ankles still tied together, slender body slumped and head lulled against the rock. He was exhausted, it was clear from the weariness of his brow as he sat, silent and staring down at the earthen floor. Since Cloud didn’t have anything to wear from the waist down, the First had decided to ignore his pants, though opted for his button up top for some warmth. The blonde had said absolutely nothing, he wouldn’t even look at him and it cut deep into Zack’s aching heart. Dark brows drawn up in dismay, upset he could do nothing but sit roughly five feet away and watch the blonde. It felt like there was an invisible force field around his friend, keeping him away. Though maybe it was just Zack’s own stupid brain and guilty feelings. His right hand lifted and rubbed over his face as a dreary sigh passed the First’s lips while hot pressure built up behind his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Zack?” the sound of Cloud’s voice made the SOLDIER jump before he jerked startled eyes over toward the blonde. Cloud hadn’t moved at all and for a moment Zack wondered if he’d imagined the soft call, but after a second his friend’s body moved as his back straightened and he picked up his head, directing tired blue eyes at him. Finding that the force field had fallen, the First scooted on his bare butt over toward the blonde and stopped next to him.

“Yeah?” Zack responded as he looked into his friend’s face. Cloud’s bottom lip drew between his teeth as his brows tensed together.

“What happens now?” the blonde asked and the First’s heart clenched in his chest as his brow creased and he dropped his head forward.

“Uh,” the SOLDIER sounded, choking on the idea of telling Cloud what most likely it was going to happen, but it would be just as wrong not to say anything. There was no way to avoid it. It was clear as day that Sephiroth had claimed his blonde friend the same way he had done to him.

“He treats you like a dog,” Cloud said, his voice crackling a little.

“Yeah, he does,” Zack said in agreement.

“You act like one too,” the blonde muttered before falling into silence for a second as his eyes turned away before looking back up at his friend. “Because he makes you, right?”

“Yeah,” Zack said with a nod.

“I’ll have to, too, won’t I?” Cloud asked and the First grimaced as he nodded.

“Yeah,” Zack confirmed.

“I’ll have to have sex with him, too,” the blonde said and anxiety throttled the First’s heart as pure regret filled his chest.

“I-I’m really sorry. I don’t know what came over me when I-”

“It’s fine,” Cloud cut in with a forceful tone. “You were doing what you were told,” the blonde said, voice softening as he spoke. Zack’s frown grew as guilt welled up higher. It wasn’t so simple. He hadn’t meant to get so excited, not that he liked seeing Cloud in pain or upset, but he couldn’t help getting so excited whenever his friend had moaned in pleasure.

“What will it be like? Living like this?” Cloud asked, saving Zack from the darker turn of his thoughts. Letting his head lean back against the rock face he stared up at the darkening sky.

“Well, I’m guessing Sephiroth will treat you exactly like me. So, you’ll have to wear this stupid collar,” Zack said as he lifted his hand and grabbed the rattling chain for a second before letting his hand drop at his side. “You’ll have to eat out of dog bowls,” he said and a grunt turned his gaze down sideways at Cloud who looked like he’d stuffed something sour in his mouth. “Yeah, it sucks,” Zack said.

“We don’t like... have to lap it, do we?” the blonde asked, tension in his voice.

“Ha, no. Thank Gaia for that. Won’t make you walk around on your hands and knees either, though I suppose that could change if he ever felt like it. But I suspect he won’t cuz you know, he won’t want to wait around for us to crawl,” Zack said. “Gotta bark, Cloud.” Another disgruntled sound met his right ear and he gave a morose laugh.

“Yeah, he’s gonna make you do it. He’ll fucking ignore you otherwise,” Zack warned and a groan left the blonde’s full, pouting lips.

“I have to do whatever he says too, obviously,” Cloud said, a bitter edge coming to his voice.

“Yeah, you do. And Cloud,” Zack said, drawing the blonde’s bright blue eyes to his face when he looked at his friend. They were beautiful, even without mako, “don’t ever disobey him. I’m serious. If you piss Sephiroth off, he will punish you. And his punishments are,” the First grimaced, “humiliating. And when I say humiliating, I mean it. He’ll degrade the fuck out of you, with that stupid smirk on his face,” he explained and Cloud’s face pinched in distaste.

“This is hell. I still can’t believe this is happening,” the blonde grumbled.

“Yeah, certainly is hard to believe. When Sephiroth lost it this sort of thing never even came to my mind as a possibility. I mean, seriously, who could expect all this?” Zack groaned in dismay.

“Anything else?” Cloud asked, distracting from the lament the two shared.

“You have to greet him,” Zack informed and the blonde stared at him curiously.

“Greet him?” Cloud mimicked. “Like what, bark all happy?”

“Well, that seems to help, actually,” Zack said with a grimace as his face rapidly went hot. “But uh, it’s uh,” the First stumbled to get the words out.

“I don’t have to shake my ass, right?” the blonde asked and Zack felt his face absolutely burn.

“Well, no. Though he’d probably like that,” the SOLDIER admitted, awkward. “It’s basically, like, you know, how dogs are always shown running up and greeting all excited? But it’s uh… well, it’s sexual,” Zack finally blurted, feeling the burn all the way up to his ears and down his neck. Cloud stared, eyes rounded.

“Seriously?” the blonde asked as Zack put his face in his hands and nodded in shame.

“He-he makes you uh,” the First swallowed, immediately noticing that it was getting hard to keep his breathing calm even as an embarrassing warmth threatened to build in his balls, prompting the SOLDIER to press his legs closed. “You gotta rub,” he choked and groaned. It was so humiliating. No matter how many times he did it, Zack was always embarrassed and having to say it out loud, to explain it, was even worse. And maybe even more humiliating, was the bizarre excitement he felt about it. Maybe there was a part of him that liked being degraded? Immediately Zack pushed the thought aside in denial.

“Rub his crotch?” Cloud asked and the SOLDIER almost hiccuped as he nodded and moved a hand to point in the general area of his friend’s face. “What?”

“Your face,” Zack said into his hand, face absolutely burning. It was silent for a moment.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?! I thought you said only punishments were meant to humiliate you?!” Cloud gasped.

“No, punishments… are worse,” Zack groaned. It went silent again and after a drawn out moment, the First dared to look over at his friend to see that he’d turned his eyes to the ground. Taking a slow, deep breath Zack released it in a sigh as he lowered his hands, finally feeling his face cool down a bit.

“How many times have you been punished?” the blonde asked, voice a low mutter of resignation.

“Twice. And I really regretted it each time,” Zack informed in a low voice. A forlorn sigh passed Cloud’s lips as he let himself sag again against the rock face behind them.

“We’re not humans to him at all, are we?” the blonde asked.

“No, I think he does think of us as humans. He just thinks humans are no better than dogs,” Zack answered.

“What happened to Sephiroth?” Cloud finally asked. The First sighed and let his legs fall flat now that he wasn’t in danger of truly humiliating himself.

“I don’t know. He just… lost his mind,” Zack answered. The two fell into silence before the First decided to scoot a little closer. After that the SOLDIER waited, a slight bit of tension in his shoulders, for an invitation of some kind. The blonde’s head then hit his shoulder and Zack twitched slightly as he glanced down at his friend’s head of spiky blonde hair. Carefully, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Cloud, and when no rejection came his way, pulled the blonde to lay more comfortable against him.

The heavy sound of a wing flap drew both men to look up before the distant sound of boots clacked across the rocky mountain, prompting both to sit up straight. Zack decided to stand up and walk a few feet toward the cliff edge to look at the downward slope of the path they had walked to reach the mountain peak, spotting Sephiroth walking up toward their location. Their eyes met and the SOLDIER walked back as purposefully as he could and sat back down again, the blonde’s eyes on him.

“He’s back,” Zack informed the obvious and Cloud’s expression tightened.

“We have to ‘greet’ him, then?” the blonde asked, voice tense, and his friend nodded even as his cheeks warmed.

“Just do what I do. And whatever he tells you to do, just do it. Remember, punishment is always worse,” Zack reiterated when Sephiroth’s tall form made it up to their level shelf on the mountain top and to the blonde’s surprise, his friend responded immediately.

“Arf!” Zack barked as Sephiroth walked within five feet of the two while the First crawled his way to the man who held them captive, raised up on his knees, grabbed the left side of the silverette’s leg and pressed his face without even a flinch that could be seen into his master’s crotch. Sephiroth’s right hand passed something off to the other, and Cloud saw the bundled chain attached to it as he ruffled his pet’s hair with his newly freed hand.

“Arf!” Zack said as he rubbed his face affectionately against his master’s crotch and the blonde tensed, wanting to recoil in disgust. Sephiroth looked up, slitted green eyes meeting his and the blonde felt a horrible chill run down his spine. A cruel smile curled the silverette’s lips as he stopped petting the First’s head and walked around him toward Cloud who tensed, bound wrists pulling up to his chest as he did the same with his legs.

“Look at my skittish puppy,” Sephiroth said in a soft voice as he crouched down in front of the blonde and pet his head, which Cloud only managed to mostly not flinch against.

“That’s all right, you’re still learning,” the silverette said as he put down the bag that had been in his other hand and grabbed the metal collar that glinted in the downing sunlight. The blonde felt his throat tighten as he tensed, unable to move as Sephiroth unscrewed the front, pulled his arms around his neck, and slid the collar forward over his neck before he replaced the screw and twisted it tight. It was just like Zack’s, and no doubt it would be too hard to remove the screw with his bare fingers. His friend then walked over and sat down, facing both Sephiroth and Cloud, behaving as the silverette slid his fingers down the already attached chain and grabbed hold, pulling just enough to force the blonde to almost tip forward. A chuckle passed the silverette’s lips as he with the same hand holding the chain slid beneath his fingers beneath Cloud’s chin and tilted his head back. Their eyes met, staring, and Sephiroth’s smirk grew more perverse as he dipped his head down, long length of moonlight hair shrouding the blonde as his full lips were given a kiss. When he pulled back, it was with a look of victory gleaming in his eyes.

“Well then, it’s time to see how well our new pet behaves after his training,” the silverette said as he grabbed the blonde’s wrists and worked the rope loose before going to his feet and doing the same. Cloud rubbed his hands over his wrists as Sephiroth stood and stared down at him, and hesitantly the blonde looked up at his master, wondering just what he was supposed to do. Zack leaned forward and reached his hand out toward the blonde before it was smacked by Cloud’s chain with a flick of the silverette’s wrist. Zack’s eyes rounded and he immediately retracted his hand as he crossed his legs on the ground..

“Cloud,” the call of his name made Cloud’s heart skip a beat, the curve of Sephiroth’s mouth was chilling. “Greet me,” he ordered. The blonde jerked his eyes to his friend who was biting on the inside of his lips, looking away even as he nodded his head.

“Don’t look to Zackary for cheats. Come, greet me,” Sephiroth ordered and the blonde’s skin prickled as he sat up on his knees, almost dizzy as he knee-walked the few paces over toward his master apparent and grabbed the right leg of Sephiroth’s pants. His throat tightened, brows twisting in distress. A chuckle filled the air before a heavy hand settled into his hair.

“Is my boy happy to see me?” the silverette asked and Cloud felt his entire face burn as his heart raced. This was where he was supposed to bark. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, pretty pink lips parted. Only for a brief moment did the blonde even think to differentiate himself from his friend for a reason he could not fathom.

“Ruff.” The sound was weird and humiliating. Cloud had not actually attempted to bark like a dog since he’d been a toddler. No doubt it had been the same for Zack.

“My, such a strong bark you have. Funny, I would have expected you to have the cuter one, perhaps a yip,” Sephiroth said in a soft, rolling purr of pleasure. “Now, show your master how happy you are to see him.” Cloud was pretty sure his hair must have been on fire for how his head burned as he closed his eyes and planted his face stiffly into the silverette’s crotch. Instead of being able to do anything of the actions he’d seen Zack engage in however, the blonde found his hold on his master’s pants tightening, shoulders bunching up in stress. A soft chuckle filled the air when the hand still in his hair began to gently scratch his scalp.

“Do I need to punish my new pup?” Sephiroth asked, eyes glancing toward his older puppy who looked at the blonde with wide, worried mako blue eyes.

“Zackary, come here,” the silverette ordered and the First crawled on his hand and knees over toward his master and sat on his knees next to Cloud on his left. “Help him learn.” It was an order that could not be refused. Zack glanced at Cloud’s face, it was absolutely bright red and his shoulders shook in tension. Not sure what he was supposed to do to help, the First lifted his hand into the blonde’s hair, which prompted Sephiroth’s hand to leave his head before the SOLDIER curled his fingers around the back of his friend’s skull.

“Like this,” Zack said, grimacing inwardly in memory of the exact same words being on him while he used his wrist to turn Cloud’s head to the left, and then the right. A distressed sound muffled from the blonde and Zack took a breath and leaned up, pressing his face into Sephiroth’s crotch, probably something the sadistic ass wanted at some point anyway. It was only then that he realized he’d lost his smile and grinned as he urged Cloud to move his face as he did. Within only a couple seconds the blonde did indeed begin to rub his face affectionately, albeit timidly, against their master’s crotch, inhaling the leather smothered scent of male sex as the heat increased with the feeling of something swelling against their faces. A breath of pleasure filled the air above them and Zack squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the swelling and twitching in his own balls and cock, which being without pants made it far too easy to notice. Like last time.

“Good boys,” Sephiroth praised as both of his hands settled onto each of their heads and stroked through their hair affectionately.

“I am very happy to see you too,” the silverette informed Cloud whimpered, wanting to do something to move his hands to hide the confusing swell in his cock and balls. It wasn’t like he enjoyed being treated in such a way, but ever since the first time he’d seen Sephiroth fucking Zack that confusing and alarming arousal kept trying to spark through him. Sephiroth’s hands left their heads before his fingers brushed their faces and the two pulled away, Cloud in confusion, when long fingers worked a belt loose before popping a button open and tugging his zipper down. The blonde felt like even his eyes were burning as his ‘master’ drew his partially swollen cock free from his pants and left it in view. Cloud’s pulled his lips between his teeth for a second, and then felt his heart skip a beat when Zack immediately pressed his lips to the side of the pale, softly pink dick.

It was large even not fully erect and the blonde still remembered from only hours before what he’d seen of it at full mast. A tap to the blonde’s head from his master was all the reminder he needed to not just stare at it, and though he grimaced at the thought of putting his lips to something that had been inside his ass only hours before, he pressed them to the side of the musky organ. Another pant of pleasure left their master’s lips as his cock swelled longer and harder while Cloud closed his eyes and kissed along the firm surface of the hot, swollen prick, feeling the pulse of veins beneath his tongue when he braved licking it. Another pleased rumble of a groan slithered into the air above them and the blonde licked again, this time freezing when he felt something else soft and wet touch his tongue and when he opened his eyes Zack was looking at him. The First’s head angled as he slid the flat of his tongue along the swollen shaft before resituating himself and taking the head into his mouth while closing his eyes, his heart pulsing fast and hard with the embarrassing ache in his swollen cock, and Cloud did the same, sucking along the side and licking beneath at the prominent vein that ran along the underside.

“Such good boys,” Sephiroth purred in pleasure as the blonde continued to rub and suck on his master’s cock when Zack’s forehead bumped the side of his head and the blonde turned his head to lick and suck at the base before running down and finding his tongue smearing over the short pubic hairs dotting his master’s swollen balls. The smell of male sex grew even stronger, but at least the taste was not so weird anymore as he let himself lower and angled his head until he was able to pull one testicle into his mouth, which caused the surprising sound of a hitch in the silverette’s breath before a rumbling groan of pleasure poured into the air. Zack adjusted his neck alignment and swallowed Sephiroth’s cock down his throat, sucking him down and then back to the tip before licking and sucking on the leaking head and sucking him back down again while Cloud sucked and rubbed his tongue against the heavy sack in his mouth.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth’s pleasure accentuated voice purred and the blonde lifted his face. “Zackary.” The First pulled off of their master’s dick and both of them looked up, expectant into their master’s pleased gaze. “Both you, in front,” the silverette ordered and Cloud reoriented himself before his master grabbed the base of his dripping wet cock and pointed it toward the blonde and pressed the flushed head to his shapely lips. The blonde opened his mouth and licked the fluid build up along with the excess of Zack’s saliva before the index finger of Sephiroth’s other hand motioned his friend to come closer.

“You too, Zackary,” their master ordered and the First’s pressed his cheek to Cloud’s own before his tongue joined the blonde’s in licking at the head, and a groan vibrated low from the silverette’s throat. A weird eagerness raced both pet’s hearts as their tongues darted out, licking and rubbing against the leaking urethra with the increasing, hot pulse in their cocks. Cloud fidgeted, wanting to touch himself to relieve the throbbing in his dick as a groan passed from Zack loud into his ear, catching the blonde’s attention. Opening his eyes, his heart almost stopped. The First’s eyes were glazed over in pleasure, face flushed as the notice of Sephiroth’s left leg moving drew the blonde’s eyes to where the toe of his master’s boot pressed to the length of his friend’s rigid cock.

“Cloud,” the silverette said with a tone of warning and Cloud closed his eyes even as his dick gave a maddening, painful throb of lust as he resumed licking at his master’s dick, joining and rubbing tongues around and against Zack’s own. It was so embarrassing, they were essentially making out with Sephiroth dick and each other. The blonde felt his heart surge in his chest, rushing with a bizarre feeling of jealousy when an oozing groan panted from his friend’s mouth. He shouldn’t be jealous, not when the filthy bottom of Sephiroth’s foot was being used to touch his friend; even though he wanted to be touched too, he didn’t want that. But the moans that spilled into Cloud’s ear from where they still sat, cheeks pressed together was a tormenting tease.

A hand blindly slapped onto the blonde’s thigh, which twitched at the contact as the limb blindly slid down his inner thigh toward his groin and the blonde felt his arousal flare hotter. The hand shook, but its grip was sure, strong when it felt and grabbed hold of Cloud’s dick. A low moan slithered into the air from his own mouth as the blonde rubbed harder against the leaking head in front of him, lips grazing the plumed edge as Zack’s fist slid to the head of Cloud’s cock and then slid back. Pleasure boiled, pulsed hotter through the blonde and his toes curled tight as his friend began to somewhat awkwardly pump his dick. A chuckle filled the air.

“What a nice show I see,” Sephiroth purred as a loud, muffled, wet groan broke from Zack’s lips, his tongue stilling as his fist tightened its hold on Cloud, who grunted for a moment before the First relaxed and started to jerk him again, faster as his tongue resumed, rubbing against his own and the silverette’s leaking, twitching cock. Their master’s breath quickened in pleasure, the viscous fluid leaking across their slurping tongues growing in volume as low moans spilled from Sephiroth’s mouth while pleasure pulsed hotter, faster through the blonde’s dick with each stroke up and down while the sounds of pleasure around him further stimulated his hyper sensitized prick. Zack moaned in appreciation of the careful rubbing of hard corrugated rubber against his dick, even if it was that damned boot bottom, it still felt good, and with each quickened rub with the toe of it his orgasm twisted tighter, pulsed hotter through him. 

Moans spilled from the Cloud’s mouth, hitting Zack’s sensitive ears, which made pleasure course more viciously through his balls. He was going to cum, he was so close, and his friend was too. And judging from Sephiroth’s own labored breathing and moans, he was too. The toe of the boot worked far too confidently, rubbing and make circular motion against his cock and Zack unraveled, pleasure pulsing maddeningly through his swollen balls and dick as orgasm tightened up to the breaking point before snapping free with jerk of his hips and a humiliating, hard spurt of cum against the toe of his master’s boot. It was hard to keep his fist stroking Cloud’s cock who’s moans were becoming increasingly sloppy as he struggled to keep licking at Sephiroth’s dick. The blonde gasped, back straightening as his hips jerked, orgasm tearing itself free as cum shot over the ground between Sephiroth’s feet.

“Finish,” Sephiroth groaned, arousal more evident in his tight voice as Zack closed his eyes and resumed licking and rubbing, sucking the head into his mouth and stealing it from Cloud as the blonde paused to recover from his orgasm. Pleasure slithered past their master’s lips as his hands reached down and grabbed the First’s head and held him in place before giving faster, short jerks of his cock back and forth through Zack’s sucking lips, groaning in pleasure as the speed increased over the course of a few long, drawn out seconds until the silverette tensed, a low groan of pleasure filling the air as his twitching dick shot a heavy gush of cum into Zack’s mouth. The First relaxed his throat, ready to swallow.

“Don’t swallow,” Sephiroth ordered as his soft cock slipped from the SOLDIER’s lips and the First froze. Cloud watched the two, mesmerized by the skull fuck before the silverette looked at him and motioned the blonde in the way Zack had been earlier. Cloud edged in closer, unsure of what exactly was expected of him. “Share,” their master ordered and Zack’s eyes opened. Immediately Cloud understood, and from the way Zack turned his head toward him, he did too. Shyly and face burning with a hard thump in his chest, Cloud moved even closer and leaned up to meet Zack’s height as the First angled his face low before their lips met. The First parted his lips and the blonde pushed his tongue inside, immediately running into the bitter, salty taste of slippery cum in his friend’s mouth. Zack’s head angled as he sealed lips with the blonde, one hand lifted into his hair as he allowed Sephiroth’s cum to roll off his tongue and into Cloud’s mouth before their tongues slipped together briefly, mixing saliva and the viscous fluid until they parted and swallowed. When the two turned their heads and looked up at their master, a delighted look crossed the man’s face. His dick was back in his pants already from where he stood, one arm crossed over his stomach while the arm of the other lifted vertically for his fingers to touch his chin. The smile was absolutely filthy, dangerous when matched with the gleam in his eyes as he crouched down then and ruffled the hair on both of his pet’s heads.

“I am so very proud of you. Truly, I think you’ve earned a good night’s rest with your master, don’t you?” Sephiroth asked.

“Arf!” Cloud was only a split second late, primarily from a brief rush of embarrassment.

“Ruff!”

The silverette chuckled as he walked from the two and gathered up the bag he had abandoned. Opening it up he revealed two dog bowls, and Cloud grimaced a little at the thought. They were silver with blue anti-slip rubber lining the bottom.

“Just let me get dinner ready, and after that, we can have a good rest,” Sephiroth informed as he went over toward their large backpack and pulled out two cans of what looked like stew and a can opener. After the cans were opened and poured into the bowls Cloud was directed to the new bowls with the blue rubber while Zack had the ones with black rubber.

“Eat up and drink to your heart’s content. Tonight is a celebration thanks to you, Cloud,” Sephiroth praised in delight as he poured water from a bottle into the blonde’s water bowl and changed Zack’s before the silverette walked away and grabbed out of the pack a bag of dried meat with a water bottle for himself. He passed by the two and retrieved a materia from his pocket when he reached the campfire and lit it before he sat down against the shield of the rock face behind them. Cloud and Zack ate out of their bowls, the blonde more than once getting stew sauce on his chin or nose, which prompted some giggling from Zack that earned him a smack to his arm. Eating with his face in a bowl was humiliating, especially considering that Cloud was still naked from the waist down, which only enhanced how vulnerable it made him feel.

And it was hard to watch Zack eat with such carelessness, but perhaps he was able to shrug it all off because he had indeed been held captive for longer. After sucking up enough water to quench his parched throat, Cloud straightened up and looked across the flat shelf of their campsite and watched as Sephiroth appeared to finish his meal with the swallowing of the last of his water. It was hard not to wonder just what was going through the silverette’s head as he stared off into the distance as the fire crackled up bright and no doubt warm in front of him. The sun was setting, casting the world in an orange glow while an evening wind picked up, batting at the campfire. Sephiroth’s eyes slid to the side before his face did, and locked eyes with the blonde who jerked his face away from the smirk that curved his master’s face.

“Cloud, come here,” Sephiroth ordered and the blonde’s heart hiccuped as he glanced at Zack who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced at him with a nod before the blonde got to his feet and walked over toward the silverette. Once he reached the man he lowered to his knees, eyes falling to the floor as his master’s hand lifted and settled into his hair.

“Zackary, grab the blanket from the backpack. And the bag by the backpack has some clothes and a blanket for Cloud, bring them, and dress yourself while you’re at it,” Sephiroth called, which earned him an affirmative bark as his hand retracted from Cloud’s head and fingers pressed beneath his chin, pulling blue eyes up to his face. Their gazes locked and the silverette’s grin held strong as his thumb lifted and brushed over the fullness of the blonde’s bottom lip.

“You really are pretty, pet. And Zackary is a handsome boy. Quite pleased I am to have come across you two,” Sephiroth said when Zack’s approach drew the silverette’s gaze upward. The First dropped to his knees, now dressed in his jeans with two blankets bundled under his large right arm while he pressed a folded collection of clothes to his left where Cloud sat. Sephiroth’s hand retracted to allow the blonde to look down and grab the clothes offered, a wave of nervousness filling his chest. Standing up and stepping a foot or so back, Cloud pulled the boxers and dark jeans on with shaking hands, grateful to have some pants on and much warmer as a result. A chuckle hit the air, making the blonde's heart skip a beat and drawing his eyes as he walked back over and settled onto his knees next to Zack again.

“We’ll change your shirt tomorrow, for now, let’s get some rest,” Sephiroth said to Cloud who squirmed inwardly a little at all the direct attention before the silverette leaned back against the rock face supporting him and patting his thighs as he stretched his legs out straight. Zack moved first and quickly Cloud followed his example until both crawled to either side of their master and the blonde waited to see what Zack did, and when the SOLDIER laid on his side, his head down on the silverette’s thigh, Cloud did the same. When he settled in, a blanket was draped over his side before his master’s hand settled on the blonde’s shoulder, thumb rubbing soothingly. It was actually kind of nice and a shudder ran up the blonde's back as he closed his eyes to the sight of the campfire. It was a complete contrast to what he’d just been forced to do not even an hour before. Almost like the forced greeting had been nothing more than a bad dream. But clearly, that was not the case considering everything he’d gone through that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally really didn't like the start of this chapter and had even scrapped it by way of removing it and sticking it into my Master Redacted document. But as I was working on my new version I decided to pop it open and found what I needed to have the outcome I had originally wanted with this chapter. As a result, I have this chapter finished and already have part of chapter 8 completed.


	8. Master's Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth affectionately torments his two pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you've all been having a wonderful day. Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. And thank you all so much for reading this fic up to this point, and I hope you continue to come back and enjoy yourselves through the tale of this dark and twisted relationship as Zack and Cloud slowly fall prey to their master's machinations.
> 
> For those of you who checked-in, I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> Enjoy the depravity.

Hard, ragged breaths labored with moans panted into the still air, accompanied by the wet, rapid smack of flesh. Soft pants of pleasure slithered ominously low beneath the other two voices that bounced off the country kitchen walls. Sephiroth stood straight at the large island counter dressed in only his pants and boots, gloved hands wrapped around Zack’s hips as his cock thrust back and forth inside the ass of his dark haired pet, slightly jerking the First as audibly wet, slippery sounds followed the smack of flesh. Zack’s feet were off counter edge in the air around his master’s back, tensed in pleasure as his own hands grabbed hold of the slender hips of Cloud who rocked his hips down on the dick buried inside him from below. The First’s head was tilted back, exposing the iron ring of his collar, face flushed red and mouth open wide as his hands moved with the blonde’s fervent movements, but adorning the base of his dick was a ring which would not allow for any release from the tight, boiling pulse of orgasm in his balls as pleasure shocked all through his cock with each tight slide of his friend’s ass. Cloud was the most vocal as he at times stumbled in his rhythm from inexperience, but the pleasure that tensed his face was raw and equally flushed as he pressed his hands to his friend’s strong stomach to keep himself stable.

Sephiroth’s right hand slid from Zack’s hip and wrapped around the blonde’s waist and pulled, forcing the blonde to gasp as he leaned back until he was flush with his master’s chest. His collar glistened in the scant moonlight that poured in from the large naked window as the silverette dipped his head down and licked a trail across from the blonde’s jaw to his full pink lips and their tongues met for a brief tumble before parting. Sephiroth’s other hand left Zack’s hip, though his hips kept burying his cock deep on every return thrust, sparking painfully hot pleasure through his dark haired pet as his tightened on Cloud’s hips.

“P-please, Arf!” Zack gasped before swallowing audibly and releasing a tortured moan. A smirk curved Sephiroth’s lips as he slid his right hand down to encircle the matching ring the blonde sported around his short dick and gave a stroke that tore a loud, guttural gasp from the blonde which triggered a jerk of his hips that made Zack tense for a moment before he releasing a strangled, pitiful groan.

“What do you think, Cloud? Should we help Zackary? He’s whimpering an awful lot,” the silverette asked against the blonde’s ear and a look of distress twisted Cloud’s face before pleasure fogged eyes cracked open and he glanced back towards his master and green slitted eyes met hazed blue.

“Ruff!” the blonde groaned, breath catching when Sephiroth rubbed over the leaking slit of his cock as he chuckled when the blonde shuddered hard, the muscles of his hole clenching the SOLDIER who whimpered below him.

“All right then,” the silverette said as he halted his hips, his hands stilling the blonde’s own which allowed Zack to sag on the counter top. “You’ll switch,” their master informed and both thoughtlessly nodded. “Hm?”

“Arf!”

“Ruff!” The unison cry drew a perverse chuckle from Sephiroth as he released Cloud and slid his cock free from the abused, already cum slicked, hole of his larger pet. The blonde nearly fell on top of Zack, but managed to catch himself on shaking hands before he crawled off and sat on the edge of the counter while the First struggled to pull his legs up and move out of the way. Hearts racing and breathing ragged, both spared at glance at one another, all too aware of their master’s gaze on them as Cloud took his friend’s place on his back in front of the silverette, anxiety gripping the blonde’s heart when his short dick for the first time became the penetrating object; worried if he’d even be able satisfy his friend.

Sephiroth’s hands grabbed the blonde’s knees and slid up his thighs, long fingers stroking up appreciatively before he slid back down to Cloud’s knobby joints and pulled the blonde further down the counter toward him. Cloud took in a deep breath and released it in time with the push of his master’s thicker, longer cock spreading him open wide and filling him deep. Once the silverette’s hips were flush against his ass and feet in the air, one glance from Sephiroth had Zack straddling his friend who watched nervously, the haze in his eyes clearing as their master grabbed the base of Cloud’s swollen dick for his friend to sit on, inducing a flinch in the blonde’s unoccupied hands. The pressure of the First’s wet sphincter pushing against the head of his cock drew a low, unsteady moan from Cloud as the already loosened muscles spread easily and stroked firmly down his cock until Zack was sitting his full weight on him with a pleasured groan, legs spread and dick hard between his thighs, leaking down its length from its vibrantly flushed head.

“Feel good, Zackary?” Sephiroth asked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the First’s ear and Zack closed his eyes, groaning from the sensation of lips caressing such a sensitive location.

“Arf!” the First moaned and the silverette chuckled as he ruffled his dark haired pet’s hair and fixed Cloud with his eyes and the blonde panted, toes curled in pleasure. It was nothing like touching himself, it was so much warmer, wetter inside Zack, and it made the painful throbs in his dick word.

“You like having Cloud’s dick inside you?” Sephiroth asked again of the First, predatory gaze still locked with his blonde pet.

“Arf!” the First panted and Cloud groaned, feeling a twitch in his cock despite the tight ring around the base.

“Good boy,” the silverette praised before lifting his hand and ruffling his pet’s hair. “Now, you make Cloud feel good too, hm?”

“Arf!” Zack’s eyes fell to Cloud, still glossed in pleasure as he lifted himself with a rock of his hips and a gasp of pleasure passed from the blonde. Their master chuckled as his hands slid to Cloud’s hips, pulled his cock back until just the head remained and shoved back in with an appreciative groan. Another moan panted passed the blonde’s lips when Zack rocked his hips again and both groaned deep in their throats as the blonde’s eyelids fluttered, overwhelmed when Sephiroth slid hard against his sweet spot while Zack slid up and then down his dick in short, pleasured movements. It was too much, feeling his master’s cock rubbing wave after hot wave of pleasure through him while his friend’s ass stroked his dick in quicker motions which the silverette also picked up.

Pleasure boiled and pulsed all through Cloud and he whimpered, face drawing tight as orgasm twisted violent inside him, as it had been for far too long now. But no matter how hard and hot the pleasure pulsed through his balls, the ring stifling blood flow kept him from being able to actually finish. Zack rocked harder on him, grinding and thrusting down on his friend, instinctively seeking release but the longer it eluded him the harder he thrust down, pleasure echoing from his throat with each tight, sparking slide he made down Cloud’s prick, succumbing to the powerful shocks of pleasure against his own prostate. Sephiroth’s hips moved faster, punching his dick viciously inside his blonde captive as his own pleasured breaths hit the back of the First’s neck, further stimulating galvanizing him, forcing his desperate cock to drool in need.

Cloud broke into a sob of pleasure, trembling as the other two continued to fuck him, entirely engrossed in themselves as the blonde’s heart raced faster and hard in his chest with the urgent pulse of orgasm. He needed to cum, it was so close, but he couldn’t cross the line because he was being held back. The counter was already sweaty from Zack when Cloud had laid down, and it was even more so as sweat poured from his pores.

“A-ah!” The sound from Zack’s mouth was broken as his face tensed and Sephiroth groaned, pumping in faster, shorter bursts as his fingers dug hard into the blonde’s hips.

“P-please! Arf! I need to cum!” the First begged, but was ignored as the sharp, vicious bursts of Sephiroth’s cock rubbed hard against Cloud’s sweet spot, driving the torturous teetering of orgasm even higher as a scream started to build up in the blonde’s throat before suddenly, the silverette shoved his dick in hard and tensed, muscles trembling as his head fell forward, lips pressing to Zack’s right shoulder as he gave a few, last, shaking jerks of his dick, milking himself as he came heavy inside the blonde with a low, throaty groan that filled the ears of his pets. 

Zack had stopped moving, grimacing from the maddening pulse in his cock that Cloud also felt while they waited, hoping. The silverette relaxed his shoulders then and slipped his soft, wet cock from the blonde’s hole and stepped back, entirely collected. A sated smile curved Sephiroth’s lips as he tucked himself back into his pants, pulled out a chair from the dinner table, slid it by the counter and sat down, watching his captives who both watched him, anxious. The silverette crossed one leg loosely over the other at the knee and leaned the side of his face on his upward facing palm while he planted his elbow on the armrest of the chair.

“I’m sure my boy’s are feeling quite tortured right now, aren't they?” he asked, his voice a saturating hum in the air.

“Arf!”

“Ruff!” A chuckle filled into the air.

“Both of you, get on the floor,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack lifted himself off of Cloud’s cock, drawing a brief groan from both before they each climbed to the floor and settled onto their knees next to each other at their master’s feet, dicks erect between their thighs. A pleased look filled the silverette’s features as he slid his eyes from Zack’s pleading blue to the exact mirror of Cloud’s.

“Zackary, I want you to mount Cloud from behind,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack flashed a happy smile as he hurried behind the blonde who couldn’t find it in himself to feign the puppy dog excitement that his friend was such a natural at. Cloud found himself leaning down on his hands, face flushing as his hips were grabbed as his friend settled behind him on his knees while he spread his own.

“Penetrate him, Zackary,” their master ordered and the blonde sucked in a breath, already he felt pinpricks of painful arousal in his cock before the head of Zack’s dick pressed against his cum slicked hole before pushing inside. A loud groan of pleasure spilled from the SOLDIER’s throat that Cloud mirrored as his head lowered while his insides were spread open again. Even if his friend wasn’t as large as the silverette, he was still a well endowed man and having such an organ spreading him open wide was hard to take, especially sore. Zack’s hips pressed against the blonde’s ass as a pleasured pant was let loose from his lips. Cloud watched as Sephiroth’s booted foot settled onto the floor by the other one before it lifted until the toe touched his chin and he was urged to look up. The smile on his master’s face was perverted in the pleasure that the man took in seeing them on the floor before him and Cloud groaned, face flushing hotter as his head swam with arousal, making the pulse in his cock even more maddening.

“Cloud feeling good, hm?” his master asked and full pink lips parted with a pant before he gathered the air necessary in his lungs.

“Ruff,” the blonde answered.

“Zackary, you look absolutely desperate,” Sephiroth said, a chuckle tickling his words and the SOLDIER’s whinged. “All right, you may fuck him now,” the silverette informed and Cloud gasped a moan when his friend’s cock slid back before quickly thrusting back in, jerking him forward. Zack groaned as he pumped his dick back and forth inside his friend, fast and impatient as his dick rubbed hard against the blonde’s prostate, resulting in both of their voices filling the still air of the kitchen. The SOLDIER’s zeal increased with each thrust until his fingers dug deep into Cloud’s hips while he jerked his cock furiously inside the blonde, instinct no doubt telling him increased friction would fix the problem of his release, but it would not come no matter how hard and fast he pumped himself, and likewise Cloud was reduced to a whimpering, sweaty mess as his painfully aching dick swung crudely between his legs. 

A low moan filled the air, drawing a pair of hazed blue eyes up to their master as he leaned back in his chair and spread his legs before opening his pants again and pulling his partially swollen cock free. A smirk played about Sephiroth’s lips as he watched the two, held their gazes as they rocked on the floor while wrapping his hand around his own dick and began to jerk himself to the sight. Zack’s cock rubbed him even faster, to the point the blonde couldn’t hold his head up without risking hurting himself as his friend gave a desperate, miserable hiss while a sob hit the back of Cloud’s throat.

“Stop,” Sephiroth ordered and with a sharp gasp, Zack stilled himself, his hands on Cloud’s hips shaking hard in strain as his breath rasped from his mouth. “Come closer,” the silverette ordered and Cloud lifted his head, dizzy as he moved forward, not sure what for while Zack’s dick slid out of his ass. It wasn’t until his master’s upward facing palm grabbed the bottom of his jaw that the blonde looked up and realized from the way his master held his cock what his destination was. Cloud moved another couple unsteady crawls until his face was in between Sephiroth’s legs and his lips in front of the swollen, red head of the silverette’s leaking dick. The blonde’s tongue licked his bottom lip before his master slid his hips forward and he opened his mouth, spreading his jaw wide as the flushed, plumed head passed his teeth and rested on his tongue. A hand settled into his hair and pet his head.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised before his eyes lifted to Zack who had remained in place, obedient.

“Come, Zackary, we’ll be finished with play time soon,” the silverette promised and the First, exhausted and frustrated, crawled forward until he was behind Cloud, grabbed his hips, and thrust himself back inside. A muffled grunt escaped the blonde’s throat and Sephiroth chuckled while Zack groaned.

“Zack, mind the force of your thrusts, you don’t want to impale our sweet blonde on me, do you?” their master asked and remorse twisted the SOLDIER’s face.

“Arf!” Zack answered as he carefully slid his dick back through the puckered ring of his friend’s sphincter, fighting with the painful twist of his face even as the sharp sparks of pleasure lanced up his cock. A chuckle filled the air from their master as his eyes dropped to the blonde’s flushed face when a wet, oozing groan spilled from his already drooling mouth. Though he’d had a taste already, Cloud hadn’t actually had to have the thing in his mouth and Sephiroth was too fucking big, his jaw was aching, even his temples felt like they were straining.

“Relax, pet,” the silverette chided affectionately as his right hand brushed the side of the blonde’s cheek with the backs of his gloved fingers. Taking in a ragged breath that he struggled to even out when Zack’s returning thrust sparked hot, sharp pleasure through his balls Cloud fought with his frustration until he was able to ease the ache in his jaw and another pet to his head was his reward, evidently somehow his master could tell. 

“Good. Now, suck,” Sephiroth ordered and after a brief moment of figuring out how to suck when his mouth was open so wide, the blonde succeeded in sealing his lips around the girth and gave a suck, which pulled a pleased sigh passed from the silverette’s lips. Knowing he couldn’t just suck on it, Cloud pressed his tongue up against the leaking head and a groan of pleasure vibrated into the air from the silverette. Zack’s cock rubbed inside him faster, careful not to meet flesh on his return thrusts as he mewled in both misery and pleasure that the blonde mimicked as he pushed his tongue harder against the engorged dick stuffing his mouth and sucked in bursts. Another, louder moan rumbled into the air from their master as Cloud whimpered into a moan against the head, which drew an even more pleasure twisted moan from Sephiroth when Zack thrust in again.

“Seph, please, Arf!” Zack gasped, face almost painfully tight as he continued to pump his cock into Cloud, fighting with himself to keep his movements calm and Sephiroth smiled as he rubbed his hand into the blonde’s hair again.

“Enough your whimpering, Zackary. Cloud has been so good, follow his example,” their master admonished and Zack’s eyelids fluttered, fighting tears. Cloud sucked harder on the head of Sephiroth’s cock, tongue rubbing incessantly and hard against the seeping hole and an unexpected groan passed from the silverette’s lips which was followed by a breathy chuckle.

“In such a hurry,” their master teased before the fingers of his right hand wrapped around his thick cock and began to pump it. Cloud whimpered and closed his eyes so that he didn’t have to see Sephiroth’s gloved fist sliding toward his face as he did his best tongue and suck on the head. Sephiroth’s breaths came in faster, pleasured, as his fist moved faster while Zack’s hips did the same and the blonde whimpered in pleasure, the sharp sparks growing too difficult to bear again with the increased speed of the cock pumping against his prostate. The silverette’s hand stilled, hips twitching slightly and Cloud stilled his breath as he waited, and received the gush of cum that spilled over his tongue and down his throat. Still he choked, but only mildly so before the softening dick slipped from his sticky, wet lips.

“Good boy, you may swallow,” Sephiroth praised as he pet the blonde’s head again and the blonde drank the viscous fluid down his throat. “Zackary, you may cum,” their master informed and a gasp flitted from Zack’s lips before his cock slid from Cloud’s hole before an anxious hand carefully worked the tight ring off his wet dick. The blonde pulled his lips between his teeth and bit down as his face dropped to stare at the floor, distress twisting his features. Zack’s eyes fell to his friend, taking in his hung head and frowned as he pressed his hands to the blonde’s lower back and looked up at the silverette.

“Arf!” the SOLDIER barked as he ran his hands to Cloud’s stomach, motioning his question that Sephiroth watched with interest. A hum that rumbled into a chuckle filled the room as the silverette relaxed his head on his upward facing palm again while he crossed one knee over the other as he had been before.

“Of course, Zackary. Cloud has been such a good boy. How cruel do you think I am?” he asked and though the First had a couple thoughts on that, he eagerly wrapped his hand around the base of Cloud’s cock, and the blonde whimpered as he worked the ring slowly off until he let it drop to the floor. Affectionately, Zack rubbed his head against his friend’s and Cloud responded timidly before the dark haired pet resumed his position behind the blonde.

“Zackary, Cloud, look at me,” Sephiroth ordered and both pets looked up at their master. “Fuck,” he order was simple, and the two on the floor felt their faces flush as their aching cocks twitched, excited even if embarrassed, while Zack struggled to blindly press his dick against Cloud’s hole. When he found it, a breath of pleasure passed his lips while a shudder spread up the blonde’s spine before the SOLDIER pushed his hips forward, splitting his friend open on his cock again. A strained groan of pleasure rolled from their mouths as Zack pushed forward until he was balls deep, both struggling to keep their eyes focused on their master’s face. The smile Sephiroth wore grew pleased as he chuckled.

“Good boys, I’m very proud of you,” he praised. “You may finish now.” At the sound of such sweet words Zack’s grip on his friend’s hips tightened as he slid his dick back and then shoved forward and a loud, guttural moan broke from both of them as a shot of pre-cum ejected from the blonde’s cock onto the linoleum floor. The First gasped, hips immediately jerking fast and eager into Cloud’s strained sphincter, rocking the blonde on his hands and knees as he struggled to keep from being crushed forward into the floor while Zack’s mouth became a stream of desperate moans that Cloud mimicked in breathy, gasping fashion.

Orgasm coursed powerful and hot through the blonde’s balls and his painfully twitching cock. He was so close, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t just cum right away. Zack’s dick rubbed faster, delirious as he started to half pull Cloud onto him, and the blonde cried out sharp, the hard strikes knifing orgasm through his balls to his cock unexpectedly as cum shot from the flushed head of his dick onto the floor. Zack hissed, hips punching rapid and wanton until a sharp strike of orgasm stilled the SOLDIER as he pulled Cloud hard against him, burying his dick in deep while his back bowed and head jerked back before a hard explosion of cum filled his friend’s insides. Both pets whimpered into their pants as orgasm left them boneless, exhausted at their master’s feet. Zack released Cloud who sank into his belly on the floor, unable to move while the First caught himself on his shaking arms on top of him, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from his face onto the blonde’s back.

“You two did so well tonight,” Sephiroth’s low voice fell heavy and oppressive over the duo as the sound of his feet moving drew tired eyes up toward him. The silverette stood, pushed the chair back across the floor, knelt down, and pet Cloud’s hair before he reached up and slid his fingers back through Zack’s before scratching his scalp. The smile that graced their master’s lips could almost be described as gracious if it didn’t contrast with everything about the man as he stood.

“Get up, we’re going to bathe,” Sephiroth ordered and Cloud groaned as he struggled onto his arms, finding his body too heavy to properly lift. Zack ended up helping his friend sit up as he crouched down behind the blonde, quivering arms under Cloud’s armpits.

“Come on, Cloud. Sephiroth won’t want to wait,” he said softly as they watched their master’s graceful, sauntering gate leave the kitchen without a pause, heading for the bathroom. Cloud lifted his knees and struggled onto his feet with Zack’s chest as a support to his back before the two started walking forward. Once on his feet, the blonde moved with better stability but still he seemed to have trouble keeping quite straight, which the First kept an eye on as they entered the lit up bathroom where the sound of a tub filling with water reached their ears. Sephiroth was already stripped down to his bare flesh, exposing the svelte muscular shape of his glacial figure, his flaccid cock large even soft as it hung between his thighs as he sat on the side of the tub, testing the lightly steaming water before his eyes slid to his pets as they lowered to their knees, though Cloud did so with much less grace than his friend. A chuckle flitted into the air from the silverette as he stood, placed one foot into the tub, then the other before he sat down at the back and looked at his pets.

“Come here, pups,” Sephiroth beckoned and Cloud stood, wobbling though at least quick in his movement while Zack filed in behind the blonde in the small space they occupied.

“Zack, you will sit in my lap,” the silverette informed and though the First hesitated a second he pushed past his friend and climbed in as carefully as he could and settled down into the water. The SOLDIER was pretty sure if he made so much as a single splash he was going to be in trouble, the idea of which made him quiver. He didn’t need any more of anything tonight, all Zack wanted to do was rest and the tub itself was making his heart race in anxiety. Once Zack was seated, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his dark haired pet’s strong frame and pulled him to lean against his chest, whispering praise to the First before looking at Cloud who stood looking like he was having trouble focusing his gaze. “Come, Cloud, sit down in front of your friend.” The blonde took in a much needed breath to collect his straying thoughts and crawled in before he sat down, back to Zack’s chest.

“Turn the water off,” Sephiroth ordered and Cloud stretched his hand out to twist the knob until the warm water stopped filling the tub. Everyone’s knees were bent up thanks to the size of the bathtub, but the warmth was soothing to the duo’s tired, aching muscles, perhaps too soothing because Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes open as he sagged into his friend’s chest.

“Tired, buddy?” Zack asked as his hands left the water and ran over the blonde’s shoulders, drawing a pleased groan from Cloud, which triggered a chuckle from their master.

“This is a time of relaxation, but don’t sleep, Cloud,” Sephiroth said and drained blue eyes cracked open.

“Ruff,” the blonde said, the sound weak and breathy as he sat up only to be pulled against his friend’s chest, who was in turn pulled to lean back against the silverette’s. Tension could be felt in Zack’s arms, clearly uneasy with whatever might be in store for them, but Cloud wasn’t so sure he could be made to do anything else. Sephiroth was going to have a hard time getting him to do anything but face plant, and it made a small swell of fear birth in his stomach.He didn’t want to know what a punishment was like, but his body was overtaxed. Their master heaved a sigh, relaxed in the tub, and rubbed his fingers up and down his dark haired puppy’s arms while Zack massaged his friend’s shoulders. Eventually Cloud and Zack succumbed to the petting and relaxed, growing drowsy as the warm water soaked into their bodies and eventually cooled. And it was only then that Sephiroth spoke up.

“Alright, time to get up,” their master called and the First straightened, his hands urging the blonde to do the same. Cloud was the first to crawl up out of the water, his legs almost jelly as he leaned against the sink counter by the door before Zack climbed up and stood against the open door. Sephiroth stood from the water, nothing but a body of grace as he stepped out of the tub and fixed his pets with his attention as he walked over toward the two. His hands reached out, right hand settling into Zack’s hair and rubbing his fingers against his scalp while his left stroked his thumb across Cloud’s cheek. He smiled.

“Let’s dry off and sleep,” Sephiroth said as he grabbed one of three folded and clearly prepared towels on the sink counter and slid it over his body as he walked past the duo. Zack heaved a sigh as he grabbed a towel for himself and handed Cloud the other. Both dried their bodies off before toweling their hair as they followed after their master down a short hall into a large bedroom. The silverette was already seated on the edge of a king-sized bed pushed into the corner of the room with the blanket pulled away, his towel discarded to the floor by a large armchair. His eyes slid to the two and his smile grew pleased as he motioned his pets forward. Cloud and Zack sank to their knees before their master as he took their towels from them and threw them to the side before patting the bed.

“Come, let us sleep,” he said as he slid his nude form backward to the middle of the bed and laid his head upon the pillows. Zack took a breath and stood up before he crawled over toward the wall side and laid down on his side while the blonde got up on the bed and laid down on their master’s other side. A purr of pleasure could be heard in the man’s voice when he spoke.

“Such good boys,” Sephiroth praised as Zack nervously scooted closer until he could put his face on Sephiroth’s ribs, which the silverette seemed to approve of as his hand slid down and lazily stroked his dark haired pet’s head. Cloud however, found an arm sliding beneath him before he was pulled to rest his head on his master’s chest.

“Very good,” Sephiroth said as Zack grabbed the blanket with a stretch of his hand and slid it up over his lower half before handing it off to Sephiroth who pulled it up around the First and settled it up enough to cover Cloud from the ribs down, which covered the silverette from the waist down.

Zack lay still, mind turning over thoughts in his head as he stared down at the flower patterns in the quilt that none of them owned. Another abandoned house. Another day being toted around and fucked by a madman. At least Cloud seemed like he was doing okay. He was adjusting pretty well, though he still hesitated a bit at times, and his endurance was definitely being tested. The fingers in his hair stilled for a moment and First sighed, shifting his head as he adjusted his jaw on Sephiroth before his fingers resumed stroking his hair again. Perhaps the silverette was falling asleep? Did his former superior even sleep anymore? He had to though, didn’t he? Zack’s eyelids grew heavy as the comfort of the soft bedding and sheets cradled his body. He could hear Cloud’s deep, even breathing, the blonde had conked out fast. No surprise there.

The SOLDIER’s brow furrowed. Why did Sephiroth do nice things? It was uncomfortable receiving kindness from the man, especially after the things he did to them. But each time it seemed to win them over a little. And it made Zack anxious for the future. Where were they going? What was Sephiroth doing? What was he going to do with them? Would he seriously keep them around like dogs? Or was there a dark ending awaiting them? The SOLDIER’s eyelids grew heavy as a tingling numb saturated his muscles, his thoughts growing messy as his mind drifted from one subject another, unable to focus. And after a few more minutes, his eyes were closed and he welcomed the darkness.


	9. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud share a moment while their master is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you are all having a good day. In this chapter we have our precious pups spending some much needed quality time together and soothing one another in needed ways. Thank you to everyone who has been coming by to read and supporting this fic.
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my myriad of typos.

Cloud didn’t want to move. After Sephiroth left early in the morning, taking Masamune with him of course, he and Zack had been left to do whatever they wanted with the only command that they remain indoors. So, even though the whole house was to themselves, the blonde remained in bed, sleeping off and on all morning. His friend had gotten up, got dressed, and left the room at some point. Cloud dosed for a bit after that before being woken up when he heard the TV turn on, but all the sound he heard was static before it was turned off. A minute later the sound of Zack’s feet grew louder until the First’s deep voice called out to him.

“Hey, Cloudie, you hungry? Sephiroth left us stew,” the SOLDIER informed and Cloud groaned as he rolled over onto his other side.

“You okay, Spike?” Zack asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. A gentle hand on his shoulder drew a forlorn sigh from the blonde before he turned his head and slid his eyes to the ravenette.

“What do you think?” Cloud asked and the SOLDIER grimaced as guilt filled his chest.

“Okay, outside of being Sephiroth’s sex slave, how are you?” Zack asked, cringing slightly when the blonde sat up with a glare directed at him, revealing his bare chest and waist.

“I hate Sephiroth,” Cloud declared, and at the admission Zack jerked his face toward the bedroom door before heaving a sigh, the blonde stared at the First for a long moment. “Are you that scared of him, Zack?”

“Well, yeah, I guess I am,” the SOLDIER admitted with a slight cringe. “And I’m not sure if there’s anything we can do about him. Sephiroth makes me… look like a kitten in comparison when it comes to sheer power,” Zack said, fumbling a bit with his words as he struggled to organize his thoughts before verbalizing them.

“Even if we fought together,” Cloud suggested but his friend shook his head with a frown.

“I wish. Right now, I think we just have to do whatever Sephiroth tells us. In situations like this, it’s the best way to survive. The more we fight, the more likely he’ll turn around and kill us, or worse,” Zack explained. A deep frown turned the blonde’s full lips as a wet look gleamed his eyes before Cloud laid down on his side, back to his friend.

“I hate this,” the blonde said, a quiaver to his voice as his knees drew up beneath the blanket. Heart aching, Zack crawled into the bed and laid down behind Cloud and curled around his friend.

“I know, buddy. Me too,” the First said as a soft sniffle filled the air, and Zack frowned when his heart gave into a deep ache as he stared at his friend’s backside.

“I’d like to experience sex in a normal way,” Cloud muttered and Zack’s frown deepened. He truly felt for the blonde, but there was nothing he could do, not unless Cloud was willing to take him as the next best thing. The First paused for a second as he slid his arm beneath the pillow the blonde was using as his hand came to rest on the mattress in front of his friend.

“Cloud, um, it’s not necessarily the best option, but, you could have me,” Zack offered and the blonde tensed.

“What?” his friend asked softly before sniffling again.

“I mean, we’ve been having sex under Sephiroth’s direction, so I’m sure I’m not what you’re really looking for. And I mean, I don’t know how you feel about me after everything we’ve had to do. But, if you want, when Sephiroth’s not here, we could have sex. Like, normal, care about each other, sex,” Zack explained as he stared at the back of Cloud’s head, eyes sliding down the collar on his neck before looking back up when the blonde twisted his torso until those beautiful blue eyes met his own.

“Are we even allowed to do that?” the blonde asked and Zack took a breath to collect the sudden race in his heart as he shrugged as nonchalantly as he could muster.

“He never said we couldn’t. He only told us to stay put. I think if he was actually bothered by it he’d have said something, you know? I don’t think Sephiroth cares what we do so long as we’re where he expects us to be in this situation,” Zack answered as he felt his cock embarrassingly warm in his pants. “He’s a really meticulous guy, I think he’s probably thought about the possibility and just doesn’t care. I mean, he makes us do it in front of him and watches. So it’d be weird for him to be bothered.”

Zack fought the excitement that started to pump through his body, knowing full well that he shouldn’t be so damn excited when Cloud was clearly in an emotionally vulnerable state. But unlike Sephiroth, he could give his friend all the true love and affection he deserved. Zack had always been incredibly fond of Cloud, and thinking about it, he could totally have romantic feelings for the blonde. Maybe he always did and just never realized it. Or maybe he was just making excuses to justify why it was okay for him to feel horny at an inappropriate moment. Cloud rolled over to face Zack and their eyes held one another as the First’s heart raced even faster and his cock twitched with interest. Hesitantly, the blonde’s right hand reached up and cupped Zack’s none-scarred cheek and the First felt his heart flutter as he turned his lips to the Cloud’s palm and placed a tender kiss.

“You want to?” the blonde asked, drawing the ravenette’s eyes as Cloud averted his eyes for a moment, unsure. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to,” the blonde added and Zack had to work to control how hard he laughed. Him? Feel pressured? Oh, boy, was his friend wrong about that.

“Nah, I actually want to if you do,” the First said gently as he moved his right hand from the bed at Cloud’s back and pressed it to the blonde’s bare side while a strange warmth filled his eyes, increasing the flutter in his heart as his lips spread into a smile. While he had no idea what expression he was making, it was enough to make Cloud’s cheeks flush.

“You have to look at me like that?” the blonde asked and Zack felt the corners of his mouth curl upward more while a strange sort of tingle pinched into his cheeks.

“Hm? Looking at you how?” he asked as his thumb stroked Cloud’s side. The blonde averted his eyes, cheeks growing darker.

“I dunno, like, I don’t know. I don’t feel like I deserve such a look,” the blonde said and a soft chuckle flitted from Zack’s lips.

“Like I said, what look? I can’t see myself, Cloudie,” the First said, genuinely curious what the blonde thought of whatever was wrong with his face. Cloud heaved a frustrated sigh as he pushed forward into Zack’s chest.

“Like I’m your most precious thing or something,” the blonde said into the First’s chest and Zack felt his heart swell and almost tickle as his hands moved without any real thought to and wrapped around Cloud, pulling him flush to his body.

“Well, you are,” Zack answered honestly. Really, his friend was his most precious person in the world. In a situation where it was him and the blonde surviving Sephiroth, Cloud really was the most precious thing to him. Zack would dive onto the silverette’s sword if it would save his friend. Maybe... maybe Cloud really was more than a friend. The blonde was tense against Zack’s body for a moment before his hands moved, sliding between them, down the button-up top the First wore, past the waistband of his pants, and to the prominent bulge in his crotch where he cupped him. A groan breathed past Zack’s lips when his dick swelled hot and rigid against the touch while his heart pounded in excitement as he turned his lips down and kissed the top of Cloud’s head. He couldn’t believe how happy he was to have the blonde touch him, especially after all the things he’d been made to do to his friend; even worse after how he’d lost control of himself. Sephiroth really did bring out a different side of Zack, and it was uncomfortable to know he changed so much under the man’s direction. But if Cloud wanted him, there was no way the ravenette had the strength to deny it; maybe he really did have feelings for the blonde. The First unwound his left arm and slid it into blonde spikes as he stroked through the soft tendrils of hair while he spoke.

“You sure you want this?” Zack asked, a groan of need in his voice despite his attempts to block it when the blonde pressed his hand teasingly against his dick. Cloud finally pulled his face from the First’s chest, cheeks still flushed as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Zack’s.

“Yeah,” the blonde breathed against his lips and a powerful pulse of arousal shot through the First’s balls to his cock. With an excited groan Zack sat up and stared down at Cloud who looked up at him, eyes murky and half lidded.

“Well then, how about I show you how special I think you are, huh?” Zack suggested as he grabbed the blanket and peeled it away from the blonde who rolled onto his back, revealing his short, hard dick against his thigh. Pleasure at the sight throbbed all through the First, shocking into his brain as he quickly worked the buttons of his top loose before tossing it off the bed. Getting off the mattress, Zack quickly worked his jeans and boxers off, revealing his dewy headed cock with a healthy bounce once it was free. As Cloud watched him the First knew he caught sight of a pink tongue wetting the blonde’s lips, and it made him only throb with ache as he turned to the drawer in the nightstand by the bed.

“What are you looking for?” Cloud asked.

“This place was abandoned by a married couple from what I’ve seen of some of the pictures. And married couples-ahah!” Zack said in triumph when he found two bottles of lube, one mostly full bottle judging by its weight, and after tearing off the lid of the other revealed a still sealed container, a jackpot. The blonde’s cheeks were a little more flushed when the First glanced back at the blonde while he peeled the small piece of illumminum off and snapped the cap back on.

“I wonder what happened to them?” Cloud asked when Zack climbed back onto the bed, which drew a pause from the First as a frown dipped his lips before he shook his head.

“I think if we think too much it’s going to only cause us stress, because it worries me too. All we can do is hope for the best and bide our time right now, right, Spike?” Zack asked and the blonde nodded as the ravenette climbed over him with the tube.

“Uh, should I get on my knees?” Cloud asked when his friend dropped the lube to the mattress and pressed his hands to the blonde’s knees.

“Nah, I wanna see you,” Zack said in a low, breathy voice that seemed to cause Cloud to pull his bottom lip between his teeth as he spread his legs. The SOLDIER crawled up between them, heart thrumming in excitement as he let his strong, calloused right hand rest on the blonde’s chest and slide down his flesh, which drew a pleased sigh from his friend before the First’s hands settled on either side of his shoulders. Lust glossed Zack’s eyes as he leaned down, hands boxing Cloud in as he pressed a soft kiss to those gorgeous lips while the blonde’s hands lifted up onto the strong build of his friend’s shoulders.

Zack’s fingers brushed down to Cloud’s hips, stroking sensually, affectionately at the bones as he swiped his tongue in the crevice of those full lips which parted and immediately pushed his tongue inside. The blonde’s tongue met his immediately as an eager puff of breath fanned from Cloud’s nose, which Zack mimicked as his breath quickened through his nose while slimy organs curled and rubbed against one another. Breaking the kiss with an excited pant, the First placed a kiss to Cloud’s chin before moving down as the blonde tilted his head back, allowing the ravenette to plant soft kisses down over the protrusion of Cloud’s Adam’s apple, down to his collar bone before he went down to the right. Zack slid his tongue forward and circled the colorful nub on his friend’s muscled chest and a twitch hit the blonde’s muscles as the First slid his left hand over to rub his thumb against the wet head of Cloud’s cock and a groan puffed into the air from the blonde.

“Z-Zack,” his friend groaned when the First pressed his tongue against the hardening nub before pressing his teeth down on it before giving a suck that made Cloud arch against his mouth. The blonde’s hands tightened around the SOLDIER’s neck, clinging to him as Zack wrapped his fist around his friend’s dick and gave a hard rub against the wet top, and a shuddering followed by another moan passed over his head. He could feel Cloud’s heartbeat, racing hard in his chest as he licked at the nub again, teething it further before giving another suck as he slid his knees further apart, which made the blonde do the same. With his balance stabilized, Zack slid his right hand down, exchanging with his left the hold of his friend’s dick while his left slid down and fondled Cloud’s swollen testicles. The blonde’s breath hitched, hips jerking as the First dragged his tongue across the wideness of his friend’s strong chest to his other nipple.

“G-geeze, oh, Zack,” Cloud moaned, incoherent as his hips thrust up, wanting more as Zack busied his mouth with his friend’s neglected pectoral. “You have a lot of experience with this?” the blonde garbled as his friend peeled from his chest and straightened his back until their eyes met. The ravenette smiled down at Cloud, eyes warm and glossy with arousal as he took in the blonde’s flushed, hazed expression matched with the rapid heaving of his chest. He was gorgeous.

“A lot? No. I never even consciously thought about fucking a guy until now. Not with any seriousness anyway,” Zack explained, his chuckle a soft, welcoming sound as he leaned back down and gave a peck to Cloud’s lips. The blonde’s face turned away as his right hand slid down and stopped his friend’s fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“No one’s said anything. And I was honestly relieved at first, but it’s starting to eat at me, wondering what you think about me,” the blonde said, tension in his face, which prompted the ravenette to remove his hands from Cloud’s dick and lean over the blonde, his right hand stroking through blonde locks while the other rest on his hip.

“You okay, Spike?” Zack asked.

“Never mind,” the blonde blurted and the SOLDIER’s brows drew up in concern as he attempted to lean to the side and look into those baby blues.

“Come on, babe. You can tell me or ask me anything, and I’ll always be honest with you,” Zack responded before opting to place a kiss to Cloud’s upturned cheek.

“Surely you’ve noticed,” the blonde muttered, cheeks flushing for an entirely different reason as discomfort altered the contours of his face.

“Noticed what? There’s so much new happening to me since Nibelheim I really got no idea what you could be referring to, babe,” the First said, going for a smile that faded when Cloud emitted a disgruntled sound as he turned his face to Zack, arms snapping up around his neck and pulling on him until the ravenette let himself sink down, his cock brushing the inside of the blonde’s thigh.

“Everyone notices. I got so much shit in high school by some of the select douches about it I stopped using urinals. It got to where I couldn’t even pee in a public bathroom. Since Sephiroth kidnapped me I’ve been able to break that part though. But, you do notice I always try to hide when I pee, right?” Cloud said and Zack felt his heart fill with tension. Okay, well, he knew exactly what the topic was now. He hadn’t missed how much the blonde recoiled when Sephiroth touched his dick, or especially how distressed he was about it being seen the first time their master had gotten his pants off. A frown dipped the SOLDIER’s lips as his brows drew up together when Cloud looked right at him before he gave a soft kiss to those pretty pink lips and smiled.

“I gotcha,” Zack said as he lifted himself up onto his right elbow, shifting some of his weight off of the blonde.

“So what, you want my opinion on it or…” the ravenette didn’t finish the statement, wanting to be careful about how he walked around the subject. Clearly his friend was hung up on his dick size and he didn’t want to pull a dumbass move and say something upsetting.

“I don’t know. I guess, fuck, I shouldn’t have brought it up and ignored my thoughts,” Cloud muttered while he averted his eyes and Zack took a breath and released it softly and kissed the blonde’s lips again. “Let’s forget it. I guess just letting you know I know I don’t exactly measure up is enough. You don’t have to think I’m some idiot who doesn’t realize his shortcomings.” If it’d been any conversation about someone else Zack might have laughed at that measuring up statement. Cloud obviously hadn’t meant to pun, but it was cute that it came out that way. What needed focus was just how incredibly insecure his friend clearly was on the subject.

“Babe, I got no problem with your size. It’s enough to stimulate me, that’s good, right?” the First asked, not entirely willing to drop the subject now that he found a good route to navigate the topic. He had plenty he could say to prove it; and the day previous certainly evidenced that no doubt Cloud’s most gnawing anxiety that he couldn’t satisfy someone was false.

“Right,” the blonde said, tension in his frame and Zack frowned. Okay, maybe he didn’t have such a clear cut path.

“I was totally worked up yesterday, but I meant it, you know? I mean, what reason is there to be worked up about size unless you’re actually worried about problems in the bedroom. It’s the only time and place it really matters, right?” the ravenette asked and Cloud gave a nod.

“So, yesterday proves you can indeed satisfy someone. If it weren’t for that fucking cock ring I would have cum from that. But Sephiroth is a bastard and all that,” Zack said with a grin and chuckle while watching the blonde, and sure enough, a small twitch hit his friend’s lips.

“Yeah, he really is. I swear, the next time he calls my dick cute I will imagine kicking him in the balls,” Cloud declared and the ravenette chuckled.

“Hey, cute is better than any other number of things he could say. He coulda belittled you. I think cute is the best thing he could have said, you know? Other than maybe pretty,” Zack offered, attempting to smooth the blonde’s ruffled feathers. Blue eyes slid to his face then and their eyes locked.

“Would you like it if your dick was called cute?” Cloud asked and Zack shrugged as the blonde’s eyes drifted down to the ravenette’s strong chest pulled to the side from his own.

“Probably. Better than most adjectives that could be used. I’d take being called cute over gross or ugly any day. Or from what I remember hearing when I was kid and my pants got pulled down by a bully in front of some girls, which was ‘eeew’,” the First admitted with a soft chuckle and those beautiful baby blues were back up on his face, a small laugh finally breaking from those shapely lips as Cloud visibly relaxed.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better,” the blonde said and Zack couldn’t fight the warm swell in his heart as he leaned forward and kissed his friend on the mouth. Those full lips parted and the First dove his tongue into the warm cavern where their slippery organs met, sliding and curling against one another as Zack repositioned himself on top of Cloud. His left forearm slid along the blonde’s shoulders while his right hand stroked over the blonde’s body, joining Cloud’s remaining hand and wrapping his fingers around his friend’s swollen cock. A wet groan of pleasure tumbled into the ravenette’s mouth as Cloud’s hips twitched against him when he gave the blonde’s dick a stroke.

“Zack,” Cloud groaned when their lips parted, breath fanning their faces as the First dipped his head down and kissed the blonde’s chin before planting a trail of them down the blonde’s chest before sticking his tongue out and dragging it down warm, creamy flesh. A shudder rippled through Cloud as Zack picked up the chaste taste of previous sweat on smooth, warm skin while he made his way lower toward where his hand rest, moving his left arm to brace himself when he reached his destination. A moan of anticipation passed overhead as the blonde’s hands moved to his sides while Zack slid a wet trail along the short length of Cloud’s swollen cock. A gasped moan broke into the air above him and the First groaned, his dick throbbing in pleasure as he allowed his lips to catch the wet head of his friend’s cock and pulled it into his mouth with a brush of tongue and a suck that made the blonde tense beneath him.

“W-wait,” Cloud garbled when Zack swallowed his friend down across his tongue and as deep into his throat as he could while the blonde’s breath hitched, the organ in the First’s mouth pulsing hard on his tongue as he pushed his nose into a nest of golden curls. Hands suddenly grabbed Zack’s hair as a hissed moan that the blonde clearly tried to fight back hit the air, hips lifting from the bed in an attempt to push deeper. The ravenette grabbed the hands in his hair and urged them to loosen, and when the fingers relented he sucked back to the head where he gave lavish care with his tongue to the sensitive head that made Cloud’s moans grow more urgent before he sucked him back down and intentionally swallowed, which had the effect of making a sharp grunt pass from the blonde.

“Z-Zack, wait, I’m gonna cum,” Cloud warned as the First set into motion, sucking hard at his friend’s rigid cock as he slid his tightly sealed lips up and down with such gusto his cheeks hollowed. The blonde’s hands drifted to Zack’s hair again, grip tight as his hips started to timidly rock up into his face. Pleasure pulsed hot through the ravenette as he stilled himself, deciding to let Cloud have a little bit of the same experience he’d had with the blonde when he’d been broken in by their master and let his friend set the pace. Zack sucked and licked along the prominent vein that ran along the underside, doing his best to bring out max enjoyment as Cloud, without anything to abate him, thrust faster into the First’s mouth, moans pilling from his lips in delectable, desperate bursts of volume.

Zack slid his right hand down between his legs and gave himself a squeeze, moaning around the dick rubbing back and forth through his sucking lips and Cloud gasped a sharp cry that broke apart before a true apex of sound could be made as his hips jerked, slamming into Zack’s face his muscles stiffened. The First immediately slid his hands to the blonde’s ass and pulled him tight, allowing his breath to be obstructed by the nest of golden curls at the base of Cloud’s dick as orgasm rolled through the blonde and cum spurt down his throat which he swallowed down, well aware of how motion made his mouth massage around the blonde whose hips jerked until his cock fully softened in his mouth. Slowly, as Cloud relaxed from his orgasm high and released his hair, Zack allowed his friend to sink back onto the bed, relaxing into the sheets as he let his friend’s spent dick slip from his lips.

Zack sat up and looked down at the blonde, smiling at the sight of glazed over blues set in a fully flushed face beneath a tangle of hair. Leaning up over Cloud the First pressed a kiss to his friend’s dry lips with a pair of sticky wet ones and the blonde groaned as his hands lifted up around Zack’s broad shoulders and returned the contact.

“You still good to go?” the First asked, voice slightly gravely when they parted, breath fanning Cloud’s lips and the blonde nodded. Zack sat back then and slid his gaze down his friend’s slender, muscular form, admiring his figure before he slid his hands between Cloud’s inner thighs and spread his legs wider while the blonde lifted his legs to let Zack further between them. Eager, the SOLDIER scooted forward and grabbed the lube off to the side as he lifted one leg over his left shoulder while the other rest bent up on its foot.

“You’ve never done anything like this before, right? I doubt Sephiroth would let you,” Cloud asked and Zack chuckled.

“Yeah, and Sephiroth’s never tried to make it comfortable past using lube for me. But, I’m pretty sure if I finger you a bit, it’ll help make it easier to take,” the First assured as he snapped the cap open with his arm around the blonde’s lifted leg and squeezed some of the cool slick onto the fingers of his right hand. Snapping the lid closed Zack dropped the bottle to his left side and pulled on Cloud’s leg, urging his friend to move down and the blonde did until his ass was resting on Zack’s spread thighs where the head of the SOLDIER’s cock brushed lower backside. The ravenette leaned down and used his left hand to gently pull the flesh of Cloud’s right globe away for his fingers to find and brush wet against the puckered ring of muscles he found there. The muscles clenched against his fingers and the blonde’s brow tensed as Zack went about stroking the tender flesh, smiling as he took his time circling and rubbing in differing ways. Cloud looked up at his friend and baby blue met mako glowing blue, and the First’s smile grew gentle as he held the blonde’s gaze while rubbing softly, affectionately against Cloud’s hole.

“Feeling okay?” Zack asked and slowly the blonde nodded as he closed his eyes and his body relaxed while he allowed his head to sink back onto the mattress before he pulled a pillow down under his head. The ravenette took his time, even though they knew not when Sephiroth would return, Zack was not going to rush and rough his friend up. This was going to be good for both of them. A little TLC after all the shit their master put them through necessitated some affectionate touching. Even if they didn’t fuck, as much as Zack wanted to, he could be satisfied with just seeing Cloud looking the way he was, orgasming the way he had. Perhaps it was because he was a hardened SOLDIER, perhaps it was just in his nature, but he couldn’t stand to see his friend suffering through Sephiroth’s depraved sexual appetite, preferring to be the only real target of such cruelty because he could handle it. His friend wasn’t like him, hadn’t seen and experienced what he had; he was younger, even if only by two years, he was softer and more innocent. If only he could have protected him better. A sigh passed the blonde’s lips and the SOLDIER took it as a sign that he was good to go and pushed his slick middle finger against the lubed muscles until they slid open. Cloud sucked in a breath, tensed slightly, and then relaxed on a return breath before he shifted his hips slightly.

“I’m ‘kay,” the blonde muttered and Zack nodded as he pushed his finger in up to the knuckle before he slid backward enough to rub against the inner walls of Cloud’s body, searching for his prostate. Cloud’s brows twisted slightly before the First found the firm patch of flesh and rubbed it, and the blonde’s eyes flew open, wide blue finding Zack’s face as his hands tightened at his sides into the sheets below him.

“Yeah?” the ravenette asked as he paused his administrations and after a second, Cloud relaxed and nodded, a groan slipping from his lips when Zack rubbed his prostate again, that cute dick showing some activity against his inner thigh where it rest. The SOLDIER switched tactics when his friend’s breath stuttered and curled his finger, stretching the puckered flesh at his only real entrance carefully while keeping an eye out for his friend’s responses, and after not detecting any more of the tension that would occasionally twitch the blonde’s face, Zack pushed in his pointer finger. The blonde tightened and Zack froze just as the tip of the second finger stretched him open, and after another breath that relaxed the tension in Cloud’s shoulders, the SOLDIER pushed it in more. Once fully sheathed the First thrust his two slicked fingers back and forth, enjoying the new pink that filled Cloud’s cheeks before he rubbed up against that bundle of nerves and the blonde’s hips twitched, brows tensing as pleasure spilled from his mouth in a breathy moan as Cloud’s lower back twitched up, eyelids fluttering open as a more hazy gaze looked up at Zack who glanced down at the blonde’s half hard dick.

“Feeling good?” he asked and Cloud nodded. “Good.” The First started scissoring the blonde, spreading his fingers rhythmically to help exercise the pliant flesh before thrusting his fingers back inside up the knuckle, pumping them back and forth while still occasionally pulling on the boundary of muscles while Cloud’s dick fully hardened against his leg.

“Zack, I think I’m ready,” the blonde declared and Zack stopped thrusting his fingers and stared into Cloud’s eyes. “I wanna feel you in me,” the blonde declared before his bold statement was somewhat ruined by the darker flushing of his cheeks and averting of his eyes. The First chuckled as he gave a few more gentle stretches to the be certain before he slipped his fingers free. Grabbing the tube of lube from his left, Zack squeezed a generous amount into his palm which he placed over his cock and grit his teeth against the cool substance before pumping himself to shake off the temperature drop. A groan passed from the ravenette’s lips as his head tilted back, pleasure flushing his face and shaping the contours of his face before he looked back down at Cloud, who stared back at him with a heady gaze. Excitement bolted through Zack as he grabbed the blonde’s other leg and lifted it up over his other shoulder before rolling forward, folding his friend in half as he leaned up on his knees.

Cloud’s hands grabbed the sheets again as he took a deep, chest swelling breath while the First grabbed his dick and pressed the wet, flushed head against the slicked ring of muscles. Excitement rushed through Zack’s brain, shorting out coherent thought at the very idea of penetrating his beautiful friend as he pushed his hips down forward. Zack’s eyes trained on the sight of the puckered muscles breaking apart around him, stroking tight over the head of his cock as he pushed through with a slight pop that drew a gasp from Cloud. The First’s hazy gaze jerked up to his friend’s face from where the blonde lay, head back and eyes shut, but the tension was already bleeding out of him as his shoulders relaxed before long lashed eyelids fluttered open to reveal dazzling blue sapphires.

A small smile quirked Cloud’s lips as he nodded and the ravenette’s eyes eagerly slid down to where their bodies were connected and watched as his engorged cock slid in deeper, groaning as pleasure stroked through his senses. Zack’s eyes caught sight of his friend’ s dick, swollen against his belly before he leaned forward onto his hands at either side of the blonde, his tongue swiping across Cloud’s lips as he sank in deeper, eyes losing focus as pleasure surged through his veins, boiling him hot all through his balls and cock. The First came a stop, breath hitting the back of his throat hard as a new sheen of sweat misted his skin from where he rest, balls deep inside Cloud and loving every moment, loving the feel of his friend’s soft, wet insides gripping him in his tight, warm grip.

“That’s so good,” Zack moaned without thought and a groan pulled from the blonde’s lips, his leaking cock throbbing against his building six pack.

“It’s,” Cloud panted, “so much better than how Sephiroth does it,” he said and the ravenette nodded without much thought to it as he leaned forward just enough to kiss the top of his friend’s forehead, both groaning from the movement before the First settled back into his position with a pant.

“Ready?” Zack asked, his voice a strained breath and the blonde nodded, eyes closed, ankles shifting on the ravenette’s shoulders. Not willing to waste another moment, the SOLDIER pulled his hips back, moaning when the tight wetness of Cloud’s sphincter stroked the length of his cock before he pushed back in with a fast jerk and a gasp broke from the blonde’s throat, hips jerking against him, which pulled an even throatier sound from Zack’s lips.

“Fuck, babe,” the First panted as he slid his dick backward and thrust back inside, groaning as his head tilted back and the blonde pushed his hips back against him in an attempt to push him in deeper. “Ah, shit,” Zack hissed as his head fell back forward and he quickly picked up pace, thrusting back and forth inside his friend, pumping himself into Cloud’s pliant body while the other attempted to push him in deeper, meeting him on every return push as his cock slid against the blonde’s sweet spot, striking sharp sparks of pleasure up his spine, through his inner thighs to his balls, making his cock throb harder against his belly.

“Zack, faster, please!” Cloud hissed, the muscles in his arms straining in his attempts to leverage himself to increase the force of his friend’s thrusting dick. Zack groaned a deep, guttural sound as he punched his hips forward, bouncing the blonde on the mattress as the intimate sound of flesh slapping filled the air, competing with the ragged breaths that bounced off the walls as groaning voices slithered along the walls.

“Babe, you gotta be careful what you ask for,” Zack moaned in hard breaths as Cloud’s hands reached between his legs and attempted to grab hold of the First’s sides, succeeding in only scrabbling against his flesh as nails scraped red marks into the SOLDIER’s skin.

“I don’t care!” the blonde declared and a hard thrust stole Cloud’s breath as his head jerked back, hands flying away to grab at the pillow he pushed his head into as Zack grabbed Cloud’s hips and shoved his cock hard and repeatedly into the tightening muscles of his friend’s hole.

Focus returned to the First, he was getting so fucking close, and judging by the heavy flush spilling over the blonde’s arching back and the way his bouncing cock leaked against his belly he was close too. Faster Zack thrust, making sure to angle his dick so as to rub hard against that bundle of nerves that had Cloud keening as hard quivering visibly tensed his burgeoning muscles. Zack tensed and groaned with effort to restrain his thrusting hips as he watched, awed by the sight of the blonde arching while a loud moan ripped from the blonde’s throat as his cock shot a thick splatter of cum onto his arched chest as his body tensed around the ravenette, squeezing Zack’s dick. Fingers dug hard into the blonde’s hips as the ravenette moaned, hips resuming and making hard, jerking movements as he pumped his cock desperately into the constricted muscles of the blonde’s ass before a sharp gasp followed by a low moan yanked from his throat. Every muscle throughout the SOLDIER’s body tensed as his twitching cock shot out a thick burst of cum into his friend’s quivering hole, inducing small twitches in Zack’s hips as orgasm rocked through his body. Releasing a breath and relaxing his tight expression, the ravenette let his head fall into the pillow by Cloud’s, both panting as the blonde sagged onto his back, spent and limp. After catching his breath the First allowed himself to tip to the side, wet cock slip free from the blonde’s ass as he slid his knees from beneath Cloud and settled onto his side by the edge of the bed. Zack stared at his friend’s sweaty profile with a smile, body and mind absolutely humming in the afterglow as the blonde’s eyes opened and his head turned until their gazes locked.

“Feel good?” the First asked and Cloud nodded, and though he knew they were innocent, the full pink of his friend’s lips drew his eyes, beckoning him to slide closer. Lifting up onto his left elbow Zack bent over the blonde who turned his lips upward to meet his own. The press was soft and warm, affectionate and lingering before they parted. Heads angled and mouths sealed as tongues pushed together as jaws ground against one another in lazy, loving motion. After a long, drawn out moment that left Zack feeling dizzy he broke the kiss, a lazy, satisfied grin spreading his lips as he settled down on his side again and slid his left arm beneath Cloud’s pillow.

“If it’s okay, and you know, we won’t get skewered or something by Sephiroth, think we can make this kind of a regular thing? When he’s not around of course,” Cloud asked and Zack chuckled as he pressed himself closer until the blonde rolled over and the First curled himself around his friend, effectively spooning him as his right arm slid around the front of the blonde’s waist.

“Totally,” Zack answered before he looked down the bed and spotted where the blanket had ended up kicked to the end. With a sigh he sat up, pulling his arms free of Cloud just long enough to grab the blanket and pulled it up over them before settling back into his previous position.

“Think he’d get mad at us like this? Like, in case we really aren’t supposed to?” Cloud asked.

“Nah. We’re exactly like he left us,” Zack assured before placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see Sephiroth/Cloud-centric events.


	10. In Illness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes up with a cold and Zack is given a precious task while Sephiroth takes care of Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I have a new chapter out for everyone who wishes to read it. Unfortunately, this story has been put on a slower update schedule, but chapters will still most definitely be coming. I know most everything I want to do for this fic and then it will be complete, though the chapter number may increase by one or two depending on how I break down the scenes I want to write.
> 
> And I do have a question for those reading this, as I have open spots in some chapters where location was more my initial focus when I was planning, so I haven't decided what scenes to fill them. Does anyone have any sort of scene (i.e sexual acts/punishments) they'd like to see/read? Do let me know! 
> 
> And a shout out to my beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping sort out this chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone who has checked-in enjoys the depravity.

Cloud stirred awake, hot and uncomfortable even as a shiver ran down his body despite the blanket he shared with Zack. His eyes cracked open to the early morning light bathing the campsite as birds chirped and a gentle breeze further chilled his body. Yet, he still felt oddly hot. Zack was facing him, head ducked down with his arms in front of him and knees drawn up, so close he could feel the ravenette’s breath fanning his face. They had huddled up closer during the night, cold with no real protection from the elements other than their thin, brown blanket. Sephiroth had served dinner and left with a pet to each of their heads and not a single word, and had not returned even by the time Zack had called for bed; primarily because they were bored and getting cold. Cloud turned his gaze out and froze when his entire world swayed a little. Sitting up on his elbow his head bobbed slightly, the chain of his collar feeling at least twice as heavy as usual. Dazed, he looked down at Zack while feeling heat radiating off of his face even as another hard shudder ran down his back. Brows furrowing Cloud pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and frowned as he dropped it before he looked down at his friend turned lover.

“Thsack,” the blonde called, wincing when his words distorted and pain lanced down his throat. His brow wrinkled further. He had been coughing a little last night, he had thought because of the cold. But maybe he was sick? It had been forever since he’d been sick. And he couldn’t help wondering where he could have caught it. Reaching his hand out he shook the SOLDIER who grunted and shifted, but did not open his eyes. Expression hardening, he shook the ravenette harder and reluctantly a groan passed from Zack’s lips before his eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at Cloud after a second.

“Hey, Cloudie, something up?” he asked, voice low and gravely from sleep.

“I thing I’m sig,” the blonde declared and the ravenette jerked up onto his hands, chain jerking against his chest as he settled onto his knees before placing the back of his hand to Cloud’s forehead. After barely a second Zack frowned and leaned forward. The blonde stilled when their foreheads pressed together while he fought against another shudder that ran through the whole of his body at the same time an itch hit the back of his sore throat.

“Yeah, you feel super warm,” Zack said as Cloud sat up fully himself and pulled the blanket around his lithe form.

“I’m dizzy,” the blonde muttered, wincing at the pain in his throat again and the ravenette frowned.

“How about you lay down then,” Zack suggested as he turned his gaze across the campsite while Cloud let himself easily drop to the hard ground on his side and slid his arm beneath his head. It would be so nice if they could have sleeping bags.

“Seph’s still not back? Wow. I mean, I guess we would have woken up, but I’m still just surprised. He’s been gone all night,” the ravenette said as he stood up, still fully dressed as expected, and walked over toward where their cold campfire sat, the chain of his collar snaking through the dirt after him. He dropped onto his haunches before he dug into the backpack he always carried when they traveled and his brow creased as he examined the contents inside.

“No medicine of any kind. Of course. A cure is all we need,” Zack grumbled sarcastically when he pulled his hands out and placed them on his thighs. To be fair, SOLDIER couldn’t get sick from anything simple, so perhaps their master hadn’t really thought about it. But still, no materia could cure a viral illness, which meant they would need to obtain actual medicine. He glanced back at Cloud who remained on his side, looking flushed and generally unwell in the morning light as he cocooned himself in the blanket, curling up in it. Standing up and walking back over, he crouched down next to the blonde and gently placed his palm over his brow- _super hot_.

“Want me to try and warm you?” Zack asked and with a groan Cloud rolled over, prompting his friend to join him and spoon the blonde as he got beneath the covers and tried to press them tight under their bodies to block out the morning chill before he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him as close as he could to his body. “When Sephiroth gets back I’ll tell him,” he said.

“Will he actually gare?” Cloud asked, sharper sounds softened from the pain in his throat.

“I think so. Believe it or not, I think he wants us healthy and, disturbing as it is, happy in this demented relationship,” Zack answered as he put his face down into blonde spikes, speaking through them as he gave the body in his arms a squeeze. A soft grunt came from the blonde, clearly finding it ridiculous, but from all that Zack had experienced, even been told by the man himself, it seemed true.

Zack woke to the sound of feet crunching over grass and dirt and glanced out of the corner of his eyes to sight on their wayward master just as a cough broke from Cloud’s lips. Zack sat up and Sephiroth's tall figure turned toward him, a smile curving his lips as the ravenette carefully left the blanket, got onto his knees and crawled the few feet over toward the silverette where he grabbed the man’s leg. Even feeling the burn in his cheeks and embarrassed flutter in his heart, he knew Sephiroth was waiting for something, and remembering his promise, smiled as he pushed his face into his master’s crotch and nuzzled his groin. A soft chuckle rumbled from the silverette as a hand settled into his hair, pushing him harder against the climbing heat of the swelling organ hidden behind leather pants.

“I know, I was gone longer than usual. Did my boys miss me?” Sephiroth asked as his eyes slid up from Zack to Cloud who gave into another hard coughing fit as he curled up tighter and the ravenette whimpered against his master’s crotch. “Do we have a situation, Zackary?” Feeling it safe to free himself from the heat of his master’s groin, Zack leaned back and barked, drawing slitted green eyes down to him.

“Arf! Cloud’s sick. He’s got a bad fever and has been coughing a lot,” the ravenette said before accentuating his statement with some more barks as those green eyes slid back to the blonde’s inert form, tensing figure when he resisted a cough. “He’s not enhanced like us, Seph. I think he really needs some medicine,” Zack tried as his master stared at the blonde for a lingering moment before adding for emphasis. “Arf!”

“Is Cloud ill, boy?” Sephiroth asked and Zack whined in frustration for the stupid role he had to play.

“Arf!” With that answer, the silverette walked around him, knelt down on his left knee, and gently urged Cloud onto his back. With a groan and a cough, the blonde did so, dazed eyes staring up at his master as Sephiroth’s hand settled onto his clammy brow, eyebrows lifting when he felt the heat through his glove.

“Looks like our blonde puppy is indeed sick,” the silverette said as he brushed some hair from Cloud’s forehead, eyes focused on his blonde pet’s face. “Zackary, come here,” Sephiroth ordered and the ravenette made his way over and sat on his knees, alert for whatever his master would tell him next. The silverette fished into his jacket pocket and Zack stared, wide-eyed as a ring with only two keys was produced before his master twisted toward the SOLDIER and slid the key into the lock of his collar and twisted it, the ends of his collar snapping open and falling onto his shoulders. Zack tensed, breath caught as his heart jumped hard in his chest, energy zipping through him despite his frozen stance. Sephiroth’s hand came forward and grabbed his jaw, turning stunned blue eyes up to his own.

“There is a town about twenty minutes away on foot if you don’t dawdle. You can obtain the medicine Cloud needs there, and any extra items you think are necessary. You have a two hour time limit,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s breath came out in a stutter as he stared, disbelief in his face. No collar? He was letting him go? The ravenette hesitantly slid his eyes to Cloud when a muffled cough caught his ears and frowned. When he looked back, Sephiroth was giving him a victorious smirk.

“Don’t be late. You understand that I will find you and punish you, don’t you boy?” his master asked and Zack grimaced slightly before he nodded. “Hm?”

“Arf!” Sephiroth’s smirk grew pleased and he chuckled before he leaned forward and captured Zack’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss before releasing his pet’s jaw and ruffling his hair.

“Good boy. The sooner you return, the sooner Cloud can have his medicine,” the silverette informed and the ravenette nodded as he awkwardly pulled his collar off and gently, as if afraid to make any noise and alert some sort of beast, placed it on the ground and stood up. He stepped away, awkward to actually be standing above Sephiroth for once as he slid his hands down his t-shirt and jeans, his shoes were still on due to the cold-he was ready. All he had to do was go. His heart suddenly fluttered, mixed with elation and terrible anxiety. Cloud needed him. Cloud was going to be alone with Sephiroth. Oh, Gaia.

“To the east, pup, hurry up,” Sephiroth said and Zack nodded more to himself than anything as he looked up at the sun in the sky and oriented himself before taking off at a fast paced walk. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was actually walking away. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever be allowed to walk anywhere on his own. Of course, Sephiroth’s threat still hung in the air, heavy and poignant. Not only would he find Zack if he even dared to run, or not return on time, but Cloud himself was an easy hostage. He would go and get Cloud his medicine, and he’d make sure to do it as quickly as possible. The only question Zack had from that point was how on Gaia he was supposed to buy medicine or anything else when the only thing he owned were the clothes on his back?

Cloud stared up at Sephiroth, a quivering in his heart beneath the overwhelming pressure of the presence looming over him. A graceful smirk curved the silverette’s lips as he continued to stare down into blue eyes while stroking through blonde’s spikes.

“Zack will be back soon. Until then, I’ll care for you,” Sephiroth declared in a soft voice, silvery streams of hair framing his face as he leaned down, only pausing to watch as Cloud struggled through his cough behind closed, pursed lips before disregarding the coughing fit and kissing his pet on the mouth. “I think my boy needs to warm up. Perhaps that terrible cough will calm a little then.”

Zack ended up running until he reached the town just over a swell in the land leading him down into a small valley that the town took up residence in. Climbing down and walking past a row of homes he immediately became aware of one thing: silence. An eerie, out of place, surreal feeling washed over the ravenette as he walked onto the narrow residential street and let his eyes sweep across the face of home after home, silent and still. Some front doors stood open, silent as death as he pushed deeper into the city by following the roads, heart slamming in his chest as an icy chill filled his veins. What happened here? Where did the people go? There were cars parked in driveways, in the streets, but no sign of people. Not even any sign of struggle.

His growing anxiety reached its peak when he made into the heart of the town, where the daily lives of people should be conducted, selling and buying, hanging out, eating. Lights were on in most commercial buildings, but as he ventured inside a few, all he found was stillness. The gnawing feeling of discomfort became almost painful as he made his way to the ShinRa drug store chain and stepped inside. The large department was lit up, there was even music playing inside the store of a popular pop song from ten years back.

“I loved you baby and it was more than maybe~”

But as he ventured through to the Pharmacy, there was not a sound in the isles or behind the pharmacy counter. And not a single sign of a person other than some abandoned carts with items.

The entire town was desolate. Empty. The only ghost he could even find, was the haunting sound of music over the drug store speakers.

“Why did you have to go? Without you I feel like a ghost~”

Cloud grunted, fighting off a cough as Sephiroth’s lips met his own again, crude hands yanking his jeans and boxers off his legs until he was entirely naked from the waist down. Knees pressed together the blonde shuddered, a vicious itch biting into his throat and watering his eyes when slitted green eyes met his own before he was kissed again and swaddled up in the blanket, jostling him enough to let loose his cough, until he was entirely unable to move with his arms trapped at his sides. His master sat back when he was finished and a glint came to the madman’s eyes as he hooked a finger into Cloud’s collar and hummed before he released it, stood up, and walked over to where their chains were staked into the ground. With a simple pull of one hand Sephiroth dislodged the giant metal pin in the ground and grabbed the blonde’s chain, throwing a smirk Cloud’s way before he walked over to the backpack, knelt down on one knee, rooted around inside, and then stood up with something he slipped into his jacket pocket.

“Sit up, Cloud,” the silverette ordered and frustration burned hot through Cloud as he struggled to sit up, the tight wrapping of the blanket making it hard to move as a strong wave of dizziness assaulted his senses. Sephiroth didn’t give two shits about his health after all, not really. Not even illness warranted him mercy apparently, and the knowledge induced an entirely different shudder as Cloud finally managed to sit upright before his master knelt down in front of him, the blonde’s long, thick chain in his gloved hands. 

“Good boy,” Sephiroth praised with a pleased smile. Staring at the chain, anxiety built up in Cloud’s heart as he watched, helpless when its thick length was wrapped around him from his shoulders to his waist, sealing him inside his blanket, arms at his sides, before the end was tucked through several wraps of the chain length. Sephiroth chuckled to himself, appearing satisfied as he examined the blonde wrapped tight in his brown blanket and immobilized in his own leash. Two fingers pressed beneath Cloud’s chin and lifted his eyes to stare directly into Sephiroth’s as the grin the man wore grew perverse.

“Fitting you should be tied up with your leash, isn’t it?” his master asked and the blonde resisted a moment, feeling his already hot face burn hotter with another race of his heart.

“Ruff,” Cloud finally said and the silverette chuckled.

“Of course the joke isn’t lost on you. My puppy is a smart boy, isn’t he?” Sephiroth asked with a cock of one fine silvery brow and the blonde had to work to resist a glare.

“Ruff,” the blonde said before a sudden and powerful itch hit the back of his throat again, prompting Cloud to double over as powerful, throat clenching gags fought with his hard coughs, his nose growing hot and moist as his eyes watered. Arms slid around him after the silverette sat down in front of him, rubbing his back as his forehead hit what could only be Sephiroth’s chest before the fit eased and he sagged, exhausted, into his master’s arms.

“Poor boy,” Sephiroth said softly before a gentle kiss was placed to the top of Cloud’s head and the arms around him moved, pulling him until he was up on his knees, face leaning into the crook of his master’s neck as the silverette’s two hands grabbed his thighs, spreading them as the blonde was lifted. Cloud grunted, fighting through his effort to recover his breath as he leaned forward to stabilize himself from falling backward until he was straddling Sephiroth’s lap. Once settled, the blonde sagged again, face down and puffing breath over the exposed flesh of his master’s upper left pectoral.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred as he lifted one hand and brushed it through blonde spikes affectionately. “Since you’re not feeling well today I’m going to help you,” he informed and a whine worked from the back of Cloud’s throat even as exhaustion tugged at his nerves. Of course, there was no point in resisting, and Sephiroth had certainly remedied any chances he had with his ridiculous action of chaining him up in the blanket. All Cloud could really think was that he just didn’t have it in him to deal with his master’s perverse libido. With one hand holding the slack blonde to his chest Sephiroth used the other to slide the item he had picked up from the backpack from his jacket pocket before he snaked his hand between their bodies.

An electric zip followed by a flourishing shudder that spread through his body assaulted Cloud when he heard Sephiroth slide what could only be his zipper down before sighing. His hands returned to the blonde’s thighs, hiking his blanket up to expose his ass and the blonde eyes grew hot again for an entirely different reason. It was too much to ask to just sleep, it really was. Sephiroth’s left hand pulled away from Cloud again and he heard a pop, or snap to be accurate, as the other hand left him, forcing Cloud to lean more heavily against his master’s larger frame as the silverette slicked himself up. Even though he wasn’t looking, the blonde had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, and it was as frustrating as it was embarrassing.

Cloud was chained up, absolutely immobile in his blanket, and utterly at Sephiroth’s mercy, which he was certain the silverette had none of. With a satisfied sigh from his master, Cloud felt the hands return, sliding to his ass before each globe was grabbed in a gloved hand and he was lifted, a soft grunt passing from his lips when his nose pressed into the silverette’s neck as his back bent with his lifting. It was weird, taxing, and even a little scary to be so completely unable to move outside of another’s force. Cloud couldn’t help the quivering in his muscles or the cough that caught in his throat just as he felt the pressure of Sephiroth’s wet headed cock press against his hole and a small whine passed his tight clenched jaw as he stiffened.

“Shhhh, I’ll be gentle today,” the silverette assured even as he allowed Cloud’s weight to sink him down, and a whimper broke from the blonde’s lips as the muscles of his sphincter broke apart, allowing his master’s greedy cock to spread him open wide until the head popped past the rim and a cough hit the back of Cloud’s throat with his gasp, sending him into another powerful coughing fit. Sephiroth held him still then and waited patiently until the fit eased away and his pet sniffled through nose. Only then did he allow the blonde’s weight to push his body down further, taking in one thick inch after the other, swallowing his swollen dick deep inside and teasingly against his pet’s prostate until he was full. Cloud released a stuttered breath and sniffled again when he was fully seated and sagged again once the tension bled from his body, which earned him a soft chuckle and some stroking through his hair.

“Good boy, I’m proud of you,” Sephiroth purred as he grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Cloud’s head and pulled until he lifted his face up for his lips to receive a kiss. “You like feeling full with me, don’t you?” his master asked and a small whine hit the back of the blonde’s throat before he parted his lips despite the tension in his brow.

“Ruff.”

“Good boy,” the silverette praised with a chuckle before kissing his pet’s lips again and dipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting him for a lingering moment before he withdrew with a smarmy smirk.

“As a reward for your good behavior,” his master said as he deftly reached into his jacket pocket and produced an intimately familiar materia and Cloud watched as it began to glow and the discomfort of his stretch ass hole eased away as did the sore itch in his throat. When the orb dimmed, the silverette smiled and pocketed it before he grabbed hold of his pet again.

“Now, relax, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred as he used the strength in his indomitable arms to lift the blonde’s body up, sliding the quivering, tight ring of muscles up the length of his cock until only the flushed head remained before pulling Cloud down into his lap and a sharp gasp broke from the blonde’s mouth when his prostate was rubbed hard, inducing another watery eyed, though singular cough. A chuckle was Cloud’s reward as he was hefted again and pulled down, striking another strong spark of pleasure through his lower belly, swelling his balls and quickly waking dick.

Though trapped, the blonde was able to slide his arms across his stomach, hands grabbing at the joint of his elbows for stability while fighting the tides of frustration with the indignant betrayal of his body. It was ridiculous, and yet he could do absolutely nothing about it as he slid heavy against Sephiroth, his master’s powerful arms impaling him on his cock again and again, rubbing against that hidden bundle of nerves that shocked pleasure into the deep recesses of Cloud’s brain, urging his cock to swell up hard against the blanket as he was slammed down harder and harder onto Sephiroth’s dick as reserved sounds of pleasure flittered from his master’s lips. The sweat from his fever grew, dampening his body beneath his shirt and blanket as pleasure struck through his body, making his wet headed cock throb in want for friction as Sephiroth abandoned his powerful pulls for an increase in speed that made the growing flame in the blonde’s lower belly erupt into an all consuming fire when his prostate was rubbed faster. Gasps broke from Cloud’s mouth, knees twitching on either side of Sephiroth as his hips attempted to find some way of attaining friction, and the soft chuckle his master gave drew a frustrated whine from the blonde.

“Such an adorable puppy,” the silverette chuckled breathlessly as his arms wrapped tighter around Cloud and pulled their bodies flush together. A hiss that broke into a moan spilled from the blonde’s lips when he finally felt friction, even if through the blanket it felt amazing, sending sharp bolts of pleasure up his spine, sparking out his thoughts and diluting his emotions as the fire in his lower belly intensified with the swollen heat of his balls. For the moment that Cloud’s eyes lost sight as pleasure shorted through his system, pumped into him with each euphoric push and pull of his body on his master’s cock and the friction rubbing against his dick, he didn’t care what was happening, what it meant, or what he looked or sounded like.

Face flushed with pleasure, his kiss swollen lips broke apart unabashed of the pleasure that poured free from his open mouth, even if the occasional cough pinched at the back of his throat, it failed to ever form as his immobile body was slid up and down faster as his master’s lips sought out his, mouths falling together messily as his moans croaked into the silverette’s mouth. The boiling onslaught of pleasure that coursed through his lower belly and twitching cock swelled higher as the strain of his nerves finally snapped. A sharp gasped shout broke from the blonde’s throat as his face hit Sephiroth’s chest, damp forehead stuck with hair bumping with his master’s still eager movements as orgasm broke free from Cloud in a powerful snap, tensing and quivering his body as cum spurted from his cock and against the blanket. 

A low groan of pleasure rumbled through the air above the blonde’s head as Sephiroth continued to heft his stiff, quivering body, working Cloud on his cock until a few moments later his master too stiffened and pulled the blonde as hard as he could into his lap where he shot a thick, heavy load into his sagging pet. The two remained still for a long moment, hard breaths growing softer and more even before Sephiroth pulled Cloud form his lap, allowing his soft cock to slip free before twisting and laying the blonde down in his rolled up blanket.

“You were a good boy today, Cloud. I’m very proud of you,” Sephiroth said as he leaned over the blonde on one hand and kissed his sweaty forehead. Lifting his other hand the silverette brushed his fingers through damp, slightly disarrayed blonde spikes with a tender smile that Cloud really couldn’t stand to be under, not when it made his heart flutter so awkwardly after what he’d just been made to do. It was all unnatural, all of it. As his thoughts cleared of the post-coitus buzz of incoherence the blonde rolled onto his side, knees drawing to his chest as Sephiroth stood up and tucked himself back into his pants while looking in the direction he’d send Zack off in. Glancing over, Cloud couldn’t help the indignation he felt for how perfectly immaculate the silverette looked despite what they’d just done.

“You should rest up, Cloud, Zack will be back soon with your medicine,” his master informed and a frown dipped the blonde’s lips. Just like that it was over? Sephiroth turned then and walked over to the backpack that Zack always carried and retrieved a water bottle and his Masamune from near it before sitting down and crossing his legs, eyes focused in the direction that Zack had gone. Taking a breath and heaving a sigh, Cloud tore his eyes from the sight of the utter disregard, feeling a bit of a burn as he let himself go limp in his blanket and chains. He couldn’t believe he was being left chained up. What was Zack going to think? Not that it mattered, he supposed, given their current situation. 

Some time later, Cloud didn’t think it’d been that long since he hadn’t actually managed to fully fall asleep yet, Sephiroth returned to him. His master scooped him up in his blanket and chains and carried him over toward the campfire, which was lit up and warm despite it being daylight. The silverette sat down by the fire and Cloud found himself sitting in the man’s lap, forehead in the crook of the man’s neck as Sephiroth looked ahead, staring out in the direction he had sent Zack, still. A disgruntled moan passed the blonde’s lips and the hand as his backside lifted and fingers stroked through his hair.

“Shhh… Zack will be back soon, Cloud.”

By the time Zack returned there was a fire going, though it was hardly cold at noon. But, it did make it easier to spot the campsite from further away and the SOLDIER briefly wondered if Sephiroth had set it with that intention. Within a few minutes he saw a dark figure rise up and his heart skipped a beat as he picked up his pace, adjusting the weight on his shoulders as he neared the camp. When his master came into clear view and he could see the smile curving the man’s lips Zack couldn’t help returning one himself in relief before Sephiroth lifted a single hand, palm flat and facing him in a stopping gesture. The First froze. The silverette then started walking the couple dozen feet toward him, masamune in hand, and Zack swallowed nervously.

“Hello, pup,” Sephiroth greeted, his voice a low, sultry rumble as he pointed down toward the ground and the SOLDIER immediately sank down onto his haunches, eyes focused on the silverette’s face. “Good boy,” his master praised before he walked the last few feet and stopped in front of the ravenette. Sephiroth held out his hand and Zack pulled the new large camping backpack with a large sleeping bag strapped beneath from off his back and held it up for his master to take. A look of interest crossed the silverette’s Elvin features as he set the backpack down and knelt in front of it as he pulled the snap down top open.

“I did say you could bring anything you thought useful, but I didn’t expect you to bring back so much,” Sephiroth said and Zack frowned, brow creasing in concern as he let himself drop onto his knees.

“I see, more clothes, sweaters, shoes, lots of medicine for Cloud,” the silverette muttered as he rummaged through the pack before pausing and chuckling, a devious smile curving his lips before he retrieved and jiggled a bottle of a popular brand of lubricant in his left hand. “You were very thoughtful weren’t you?”

“Arf!”

A pleased look filled his master’s features as he dropped the item back into the pack and he motioned Zack forward, and the First crawled over the couple feet between them before his master’s hand settled into his hair and ruffled it affectionately.

“Good boy,” he praised before relaxing his smile somewhat when he gave the ravenette a pointed look, though there was still a curve to his lips and levity to his voice as he spoke, as one would affectionately to a pet. “You do realize you and Cloud will have to carry all this, don’t you? You have one pack already,” Sephiroth said and Zack nodded.

“Arf! I thought we could give the lighter one to Cloud, I can handle a heavy load-”

“What curious sounds you make,” the silverette declared suddenly and Zack stared, eyes wide before he closed his mouth shut, a heavy flush burning his cheeks as he averted his eyes. A soft chuckle was his reward and another ruffle of his hair.

“I have a very talented puppy, don’t I?” Sephiroth asked. Zack bit on the inside of his lips for only a second before looking up at his master and smiling wide.

“Arf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, as a reminder, let me know what sexual acts and punishments you'd like to see/read in this fic so that I can fill in the open spots I have!


End file.
